Anne im Traumhaus
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Wie geht es nach Annes und Gilberts erstem Kuss weiter? In meiner Version der Geschichte ziehen Anne und Gilbert nicht aus Avonlea fort, sondern leben und arbeiten dort und gründen ihre Familie mit all den kleinen Schwierigkeiten und all den schönen Seite
1. Die Verlobung

_Anne im Traumhaus_

_Kapitel 1 Die Verlobung_

Als Anne am nächsten Morgen erwachte hatte sie zunächst das Gefühl alles wäre nur ein Traum gewesen. Aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass alles Wirklichkeit war. Voller Freude sprang sie aus dem Bett. Eine neue Zukunft lag jetzt vor ihr, eine Biegung in der Straße und sie führte zu einem wundervollen Leben mit Gilbert.

Anne konnte selbst nicht verstehen, wie sie je hatte daran zweifeln können, dass sie Gilbert liebte. Jetzt war ihr klar, dass sie ihn schon immer geliebt hatte und ein Leben ohne ihn konnte sie sich nicht mehr vorstellen.

Gilbert hatte versprochen an diesem Nachmittag vorbeizukommen und Anne konnte es kaum erwarten. Seufzend zog sie sich an und ging beschwingt die Treppe hinunter, in die gemütliche Küche von Green Gables, wo Marilla bereits das Frühstück zubereitete.

"Guten Morgen, Marilla", rief sie überschwänglich.

„Ah, guten Morgen, Anne. Warum bist du denn schon auf?"

"Oh, Marilla, sieh Dir doch diesen wundervollen Sonnenschein an und wie die Vögel fröhlich zwitschern. Es riecht nach Äpfeln und Pfefferminze...," Anne schloss träumerisch die Augen.

"Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass ich dich so etwas nicht fragen darf, Anne Shirley. Du wirst immer so ausschweifend, wenn du guter Laune bist", sagte Marilla nüchtern, aber mit einem Lächeln um die Augen.

"Wie könnte ich also lange schlafen und diesen traumhaften Morgen verpassen?" seufzte Anne und gab Marilla einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Na, du bist gestern spät nach Hause gekommen und dann könnte man ruhig etwas länger schlafen. Hattet ihr denn einen schönen Abend?"

"Ja, einen wunderschönen Abend", sagte Anne und küsste Marilla nochmals auf die andere Wange, bevor sie hinausging um Eier zu holen.

Marilla schüttelte lachend den Kopf, als sie Anne nachsah. " Es muss wirklich ein schöner Abend gewesen sein..." murmelte sie vor sich hin und machte sich dann wieder an ihre Arbeit.

Nachmittags ging Marilla zu einem Treffen des Nähkreischens, der heute bei Rachel Lynde stattfand. Anne hatte sich auf die Treppenstufen der Veranda gesetzt, um ein Kleid auszubessern, aber es lag unberührt auf ihrem Schoß während sie vor sich hin träumte. Plötzlich stand Gilbert vor ihr. Erfreut sprang sie auf.

"Gil, du bist ja schon da, ich habe total die Zeit vergessen."

"Ehrlich gesagt bin ich etwas zu früh da, aber ich hatte so eine Sehnsucht nach Dir. Hast Du Zeit für einen Spaziergang? Das Wetter lädt heute richtig dazu ein."

"Ja, sehr gerne. Marilla kommt frühestens in einer Stunde wieder". Sie legte ihre Arbeit beiseite und beide schlenderten den Weg entlang. Gilbert nahm Annes Hand und verträumt liefen sie über die schönsten Wege.

Auf einem Baumstumpf am Waldrand machten sie es sich bequem. Plötzlich nahm Gilbert Annes Hand und kniete sich vor ihr nieder.

"Ich glaube ich sollte dich ganz offiziell fragen. Anne, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Anne stockte der Atem, genauso hatten Diana und sie sich immer einen romantischen Heiratsantrag ausgemalt, ihr Herz pochte wie wild.

"Ja, natürlich will ich das. Von ganzem Herzen, Gil." Sie küssten sich und einen Moment lang schien für beide die Welt still zu stehen.

Eine Weile saßen sie noch so zusammen und träumten von der Zukunft. Dann schlenderten sie wieder langsam zurück.

Als sie auf Green Gables eintrafen, war Marilla bereits zurück.

"Wie war es bei Rachel?", fragte Anne sie.

"Ach wisst ihr, es ist immer der gleiche Klatsch. Alle reden über Heiraten, Sterbefälle, Geburten und angebliche Liebschaften. Das meiste davon ist sowieso nur Gerede. Die Hälfte davon ist nicht wahr. Mrs. Sloan hat eine halbe Stunde ohne Unterbrechung geredet. Mich wundert, dass sich noch Zeit zum Luft holen hatte." Marilla schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, bei dem Gedanken dabei. "Ihr beide wart übrigens auch ein Gesprächsthema von Mrs. Sloan. Sie sagte, sie hätte euch so einträchtig spazieren gehen sehn und fragte mich: Was macht Deine Anne jetzt Marilla? Wird sie irgendwann noch heiraten oder wird sie eine richtige Cuthbert?"

"Mrs. Sloan ist eine fürchterliche alte Klatschbase", erwiderte Anne.

"Was soll's!", antwortete Gilbert, "wir werden Ihnen sowieso noch Gesprächsstoff liefern". Anne lächelte und Marilla sah die beiden fragend an.

"Marilla", sagte Anne "Gilbert und ich wollen heiraten".

"Na, das freut mich aber wirklich", antwortete Marilla. "Rachel Lynde hatte vor einiger Zeit bereits einmal gesagt, dass ihr füreinander bestimmt seid. Ich muss zugeben sie hat recht damit. Ich habe gehofft, dass Anne es auch noch bemerkt."

"Marilla, ich danke dir", mit diesen Worten schlang Anne ihre Arme um Marilla.

"Ich möchte nur das du glücklich wirst mein Mädchen. Alles Glück der Welt wünsche ich Euch beiden", sie drückte Anne an sich und zeigte damit, für Marillas Verhältnisse, extrem viel Gefühl.

Als Gilbert einige Zeit später nach Hause ging, begleitete Anne ihn noch ein Stück des Weges.

"Ich werde auch meinen Eltern von unseren Plänen erzählen", sagte Gilbert. "Leider muss ich morgen meinem Vater helfen. Ich kann also nicht vorbeikommen."

"Ich habe jetzt schon Sehnsucht nach Dir", antwortete Anne.

Gilbert legte seine Arme um ihre Tallie und zog sie zu sich heran. Sie sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen und küssten sich. Anne merkte, wie ihr die Knie weich wurden, sie hatte das Gefühl die Erde würde sich drehen und sie wünschte dieser Moment würde ewig andauern. Glücklich gingen die beiden dann auseinander.

Zwei Tage später war Anne bei der Familie Blythe zu Gast. Gilbert hatte seinen Eltern von ihren Heiratsplänen erzählt und daraufhin war Anne zum Abendessen eingeladen worden. Besonders Mr. Blythe war von der Wahl seines Sohnes angetan.

"Es freut mich wirklich eine so hübsche und temperamentvolle Schwiegertochter zu bekommen", sagte er geradewegs heraus.

Anne machte dieses Kompliment etwas verlegen und Gilbert grinste nur vor sich hin. Mrs. Blythe kam Anne zu Hilfe.

"John, du machst das Mädchen ja ganz verlegen", tadelte sie ihren Mann. Dankbar lächelte Anne sie an. "Übrigens findet nächste Woche bei den Barrys doch ihr jährliches Picknick statt. Oder nicht?" fragte sie.

"Ja", antwortete Anne "Diana hat mir bereits davon erzählt. Sie planen dieses Jahr sogar Musik und Tanz am Abend in der Scheune."

"Es wäre doch eine gute Gelegenheit unsere Verlobung bekannt zu geben, findest du nicht Anne?" sagte Gilbert mit einem Lächeln in den Augen.

Das Picknick fand eine Woche später an einem wunderschönen Samstag statt. Die Sonne lachte vom Himmel und meinte es gut mit den Leuten von Avonlea. Ein besseres Wetter hätten sie sich nicht wünschen können. Anne hatte ihr grünes Kleid an, dass Gilbert so gut gefiel. Es betonte gut ihr Haar und ihre grau-grünen Augen. Gilbert musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, sie nicht die ganze Zeit anzustarren. Das Fest war ein voller Erfolg. Die Barrys hatten im Garten Stühle und Bänke aufgestellt. Zwischen den Bäumen hingen Lampions, für den späteren Abend. In der Scheune hatte man Platz zum Tanzen geschafft und eine kleine Band würde für Musik sorgen. Mit Kaffee und Kuchen am Nachmittag hatte das Fest begonnen. Die Leute hatten sich in Grüppchen verteilt und plauschten miteinander, während sie ihren Kuchen aßen.

Anne, Gilbert, Diana und Fred saßen unter einem Apfelbaum auf einer Decke und aßen Mrs. Lyndes berühmten Nusskuchen. Anne hatte den kleinen Fred auf ihrem Schoß sitzen. Er war jetzt bereits 6 Monate alt und brabbelte fröhlich vor sich hin. Er hob den Kopf und sah Anne mit seinem strahlendsten Lächeln an.

" Du bist einfach ein drolliges Kerlchen", sagte Anne und stupste mit ihrem Finger seine Nase an, wobei dieser glucksend lachte.

Diana schüttelte lachend den Kopf. " Ich versteh das nicht. Bei allen anderen Leuten heult er zurzeit nur. Selbst meine Mutter darf ihn nicht auf den Arm nehmen", meinte Diana. "Aber bei dir Anne lacht er immer."

Sie saßen lustig beisammen und genossen den Tag. Gegen Abend versammelten sich alle in der Scheune, denn nun sollte der Tanzabend beginnen. Mr. Barry stand auf dem Podium und begann mit einer kleinen Ansprache.

" Liebe Freunde und Nachbarn! Ich freue mich, dass heute alle so zahlreich erschienen sind, um mit uns zu feiern. Unser Picknick ist schon eine richtige Tradition geworden. Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die mitgeholfen haben, damit dieses Fest gelingt. Doch bevor wir jetzt mit dem tanzen beginnen, habe ich noch die Ehre und die Freude eine Verlobung bekannt zu geben." Mr. Barry blickte in die Runde und alle sahen ihn gespannt an. Einige wissend, andere neugierig. " Und zwar", fuhr er fort "zwischen Anne Shirley, von Green Gables und Gilbert Blythe. Lassen sie uns gemeinsam dem jungen Paar gratulieren." Alle Augen richteten sich auf Anne und Gilbert. Dann begannen sie zu klatschen.

Den ersten Tanz durften Anne und Gilbert eröffnen. Es war ein wundervoller Abend. Später verließen die älteren Leute das Fest und überließen dem jungen Volk von Avonlea den Rest des Abends. Auch Marilla war von Mr. Barry nachhause gefahren worden.

Anne war vom vielen tanzen erhitzt und hatte bereits ganz rote Backen.

"Sollen wir vielleicht ein bisschen an die frische Luft gehen?" fragte Gilbert sie.

"Das ist eine gute Idee, ich glaube ich könnte wirklich eine Abkühlung gebrauchen", antwortete Anne und hackte sich lächelnd bei Gilbert ein.

Die Nachtluft war angenehm kühl und die Sterne leuchteten an dem klaren Nachthimmel. Anne und Gilbert warten ein gutes Stück zum See hinuntergelaufen. In der Ferne hörte man noch leise die Musik und die Stimmen der Gäste. Man sah den leichten Lichtschein der Lampions zwischen den Bäumen. In der Nähe zirpten die Grillen und ein paar Frösche quakten.

"Ach, Gil, es ist ein so wundervoller Abend", seufzte Anne. Sie waren stehen geblieben und sahen sich an.

"Ja", flüsterte Gilbert "was will man mehr? Die Sterne, die Nachtluft, das Quaken der Frösche und Du. Ich sehe dich an meine Anne-Mädchen und ich vergesse den Rest der Welt." Er legte seine Arme dabei um ihre Tallie. Anne sah in Gilberts haselnussbraune Augen und vergaß ebenfalls den Rest der Welt.

"Ich liebe dich, Gil".

Leicht berührten sich ihre Lippen, dann zog Gilbert sie näher zu sich heran und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Sie setzten sich noch eine Weile unter einen Apfelbaum, wobei Anne sich an Gilbert anlehnte und er den Arm um sie legte.

"Na, von Abkühlung kann man eigentlich nicht sprechen", lachte Anne.

"Wie?", fragte Gilbert. "Ich meine wenn wir so beieinander sitzen, wird einem ja viel wärmer, anstatt kühler."

"Da ist etwas Wahres dran", erwiderte Gilbert und beide fingen an zu lachen.


	2. Ein schwerer Abschied

Kapitel 2 Ein schwerer Abschied

Der Sommer war wunderschön und Anne und Gilbert verbrachten soviel wie möglich ihre Zeit miteinander. Doch auch der schönste Sommer geht leider einmal zu Ende. Nur noch eine Woche, dann würde wieder das Semester beginnen und Gilbert müsste zurück ans Redmond College. Anne sah diesem Zeitpunkt mit Schrecken entgegen.  
Als sie zusammen in der Liebeslaube saßen sprach Anne davon.

"Wir werden uns am besten beide in die Arbeit stürzen, damit die Zeit möglichst schnell vergeht", meinte sie.

"Ja, aber ich glaube, dass es trotzdem nicht leicht wird." Gilbert legte seine Arme um sie.

"Wir werden uns so oft wie möglich schreiben, ja?" fragte Anne.

"Natürlich, mein Schatz."

"Auch diese drei Jahre werden vorbeigehen. Ich werde solange an meinem Buch arbeiten", seufzte Anne.

"Ich habe mir etwas überlegt, Anne. Mein letztes Studiumjahr muss ich praktisch in einem Krankenhaus absolvieren. Das bedeutet, dass ich dann zumindest schon ein bisschen Geld verdiene. Wir könnten dann also schon heiraten. Vielleicht schaffe ich es auch und bekomme eine Stelle in der Nähe z.B. in Carmody. Dann wäre es mir möglich öfters zu Hause zu sein. Was hältst du davon?"

"Oh, Gil, das wäre wunderbar. Außerdem verdiene ich mit meiner Schreiberei ja auch noch was. Ich denke das ist ein Ziel, auf das wir hinarbeiten sollten."

"Also gut, zwei Jahre sind immerhin schon kürzer als drei." Sie hielten einander glücklich in den Armen und küssten sich immer wieder.

Am Abend vor Gilberts Abreise verabschiedeten sich die beiden an ihrer Lieblingsstelle am See.

"Gil, du bist mir nicht böse, wenn ich nicht mit zum Bahnhof komme?", fragte Anne ihn zweifelnd.

"Natürlich nicht mein Liebling". 

"Ich befürchte, ich würde auf dem Bahnsteig in Tränen ausbrechen."

"Anne, es ist doch in Ordnung. Außerdem fährt mein Zug doch bereits um 8.00 Uhr. Nur mein Vater wird mich hinbringen", er sah sie lächelnd an.  
Anne schluckte, sie hatte das Gefühl ein Stein würde auf ihrem Herzen liegen.

"Du wirst mir so sehr fehlen, Gil. Ich kann nach deiner Abreise nicht mehr an unseren geheimnisvollen Platz kommen, sonst würde ich zu heulen anfangen."

„Du wirst mir auch schrecklich fehlen, mein Anne-Mädchen. Schreib mir nur ja oft", Gilberts Stimme klang jetzt ein wenig belegt.

"Ich werde dir so viele Briefe schreiben, dass du gar keine Zeit hast sie alle zu lesen."

"Für deine Briefe werde ich immer Zeit haben, egal wie viel ich lernen muss. Sie werden die Sternstunden meines Alltags sein."

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.

"Gil", flüsterte Anne "ich liebe dich!"

"Ich liebe dich auch, Anne-Mädchen".

Eine Träne rollte über Annes Wange. Sie wollte sie wegwischen, doch Gilbert nahm sie in die Arme und küsste ihr die Tränen fort.

"An Weihnachten werde ich wieder da sein. Das ist doch gar nicht mehr solange." Eng umschlungen genossen sie den letzten gemeinsamen Tag.

Als Anne wieder in ihrem Zimmer auf Green Gables war, schrieb sie gleich ihren ersten Brief an Gilbert, obwohl er ja noch nicht mal abgereist war. Plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee. Sie schnitt eine Strähne ihres roten Haars ab, band sie mit einem schwarzen Haarband zusammen und legte sie dem Brief bei.

Am nächsten Morgen war Anne bereits um sechs Uhr wach. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen, weil sie dauernd an Gils Abreise denken musste. Um sieben Uhr kam sie dann die Treppe herunter. Marilla war auch schon aufgestanden.

" Was ist los Anne?" 

"Marilla, darf ich den Buggy nehmen?"

"Was hast du vor Anne?"

"Ich werde doch zum Bahnhof nach Bright River fahren. Ich muß Gil noch etwas geben. Wenn ich gleich losfahre, schaffe ich es noch," sagte Anne, während sie ihre Jacke anzog.

"Anne Shirley," antwortete Marilla ernst "du wirst erst gehen, wenn du etwas gefrühstückt hast."

"Marilla, ich kann jetzt nichts essen. Wie kann man in so einem Augenblick nur an Essen denken?"

"Gilbert will bestimmt nicht, dass du total ausgehungert am Bahnhof stehst" warf Marilla ein.

"Wenn ich nicht gleich fahre, komme ich noch zu spät. Bitte, Marilla".

"Na, dann trink zumindest eine Tasse warmen Tee. Bei der morgendlichen Kälte, wirst du sonst noch krank." Sie schenkte eine Tasse Tee ein. 

"Also gut," gab Anne nach und fing an den Tee zu trinken.

"Ich pack dir ein Brot für unterwegs ein" Marilla war schon damit beschäftigt Erdnussbutter auf eine Scheibe Brot zuschmieren.

Anne ließ sie lieber gewähren. Es würde nichts bringen mit Marilla zu diskutieren, sie konnte ebenso stur sein wie Anne. Anne nahm das in Papier eingewickelte Brot, gab Marilla noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und konnte dann endlich gehen.

Schließlich war sie doch froh, noch einen Tee getrunken zu haben. Es war wirklich ein kalter Septembermorgen. Friedlich lag die Straße vor ihr. In Avonlea war es noch ruhig, erst langsam begann sich das kleine Dorf zu regen. Die Stute trabte gemächlich des Weges entlang, es war so kalt, das man ihren Atem sehen konnte.

Zehn Minuten vor 8.00 kam an in Bright River Station an. Der Zug war schon angekommen, denn er legte in Bright River einen kurzen Stopp ein. Gilbert stand zusammen mit seinem Vater auf dem Bahnsteig. Als er Anne erblickte strahlte er.

"Anne," rief Gilbert überrascht, " du bist ja doch gekommen."

Anne lächelte ihn an und an Mr. Blythe gewandt sagte sie: "Guten Morgen, Mr. Blythe." 

"Hallo Anne", erwiderte er "ich werde mich mal um dein Gepäck kümmern, Gil". Taktvoll ließ er die beiden alleine.

Gilbert nahm ihre Hand und zog sie um die Ecke des Bahnhofgebäudes. Hier konnte sie keiner der anderen Fahrgäste sehen.

"Ich musste einfach herkommen, denn ich wollte dir auch noch etwas geben, Gil" Anne holte den Brief aus ihrer Tasche und gab ihn Gilbert. "Lies ihn später." 

Gilbert hielt immer noch Annes Hand und spielte mit dem Verlobungsring, den sie trug. Sie sahen sich an, keiner sprach ein Wort. Anne schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. 

Dann hörten sie den Schaffner rufen: " Alles einsteigen bitte. Abfahrt in wenigen Minuten."

Eilig liefen sie auf den Bahnsteig zurück. Mr.Blythe nahm seinen Sohn nochmals in den Arm. Dann sah Gilbert Anne in die Augen und flüsterte "Weihnachten..".

Anne nickte stumm. Er stieg in den Zug und als dieser anfuhr, winkte er den beiden nochmals zu. Anne merkte wie die Tränen in ihren Augen brannten. Doch sie schluckte mühsam ihren Kummer hinunter.

Als der Zug abgefahren war liefen sie und Mr.Blythe zu ihren Wagen.

"Ich muss noch nach Carmody weiter," sagte Mr. Blythe. "Komm uns ruhig mal besuchen, wenn du magst. Meine Frau und ich würden uns sehr darüber freuen. Du bist immer ein gern gesehener Gast in unserem Haus, Anne."

"Vielen Dank, Mr. Blythe. Ich werde sie gerne mal besuchen." Dann machte sich Anne auf den Heimweg.

Währenddessen saß Gilbert im Zug nach Kingsport. Er holte Annes Brief aus seiner Manteltasche. Gilbert stand in Annes schöner Handschrift auf dem Umschlag. Er öffnete ihn und faltete das Blatt auseinander. Dazwischen lag Annes zusammengebundene Haarsträhne. Ein Lächeln huschte über Gilberts Gesicht.

_Liebster Gilbert,_

dies wird mein erster Brief an Dich. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich dich fürchterlich vermissen werde. Ich zähle die Tage bis Weihnachten, wenn Du wieder bei mir bist und ich mich an Dich lehnen kann, Du Deine Arme um mich legst und wir gemeinsam von der Zukunft träumen. Von unserem gemeinsamen Leben. Meine ganze Sehnsucht schicke ich Dir in diesem Brief. Du sollst wissen, dass jede Zeile und jedes Wort in diesem Brief vor Liebe zu Dir glühen. Ich liebe Dich,Gilbert, so sehr wie mein Leben. Anbei ist eine Haarsträhne von mir, damit Du meine Haarfarbe nicht vergisst. Sie ist leider "rot" wie du weißt.  
Bis bald. Deine Dich liebende

"Karotte" 

Gilbert lächelte und flüsterte "Karotte", als er Annes Haarsträhne in seinen Händen hielt.

Als Anne in Green Gables ankam, war sie ziemlich geknickt. Marilla hatte ihr einen Tee gekocht, den sie dankbar in der warmen Küche trank.

"Ach, Marilla bis Weihnachten ist es noch furchtbar lang."

"Du hast gar keine Zeit für Trübsinnigkeiten. Hast du schon vergessen, dass du an deinem Buch arbeiten willst? Außerdem wirst du in zwei Jahren heiraten. Wir müssen noch an deiner ganzen Aussteuer arbeiten und hier auf Green Gables wirst du mir auch noch zur Hand gehen. Du siehst die Zeit wird regelrecht verfliegen."

"Du siehst immer alles so praktisch, liebste Marilla. Ich wünschte, ich könnte manchmal auch mehr so denken."

"Anne, alle lieben dich, so wie du bist. Na, komm schon, der Alltag geht weiter." Sie legte den Arm um Anne.

" Ja," sagte Marilla plötzlich, " der Alltag in Avonlea geht wirklich weiter. Rachel Lynde ist im Anmarsch."

Anne sah zum Fenster und erblickte Mrs. Lynde, wie sie in den Hof von Green Gables marschierte.

"Guten Morgen," flötete Mrs. Lynde, als sie durch die Hintertür hereingeschneit kam. 

"Guten Morgen, Rachel," erwiderten Anne und Marilla fast gleichzeitig.

"Ach, Anne ist Gilbert nicht heute abgereist? Du solltest jetzt mal anfangen an deiner Aussteuer zu arbeiten. Nicht, dass es dir am Ende noch wie Emily Harris geht. Die war vier Jahre verlobt und hat es nicht geschafft bis zu ihrer Hochzeit ihre Aussteuer komplett zu haben. Der arme Edward musste damals noch den halben Hausstaat dazukaufen. Also nutze die Zeit und verträum nicht soviel davon," schnatterte Mrs. Lynde.

"Lass sie doch in Ruhe, Rachel," sagte Marilla scharf "und misch dich nicht überall ein." 

"Marilla," rief Mrs. Lynde entsetzt.

"Ich werde schon fertig werden," wand Anne ein, sie wollte nicht, dass die beiden jetzt auch noch einen Streit vom Zaun brachen.

"Ich geh jetzt auf mein Zimmer, um an meinem Buch zu arbeiten".  
"Ist gut Anne", antwortete Marilla, sie konnte gut verstehen, dass Anne Mrs. Lyndes Geplapper manchmal nicht ertragen konnte.

Anne setzte sich an ihr Fenster und seufzte wie soll ich nur bis Weihnachten durchhalten ging es ihr durch den Kopf.


	3. Briefe aus der Ferne

Kapitel 3 Briefe aus der Ferne

Am Nachmittag kam Diana mit dem kleinen Fred überraschend zu Besuch. Die beiden Freundinnen saßen zusammen im Wohnzimmer, während Marilla begeistert mit dem kleinen Kerlchen in der Küche spielte.

"Ich dachte ich komme dich heute kurz besuchen, wo doch Gilbert fort ist," sagte Diana und sah ihre Freundin mitfühlend an.

"Das ist lieb von dir, Diana. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich gerade in einer richtig depressiven Stimmung bin."

"Na so was habe ich mir schon gedacht und darum will ich versuchen dich ein bisschen aufzumuntern. Hast du schon gehört, dass Josie Pye und Moody heiraten wollen?"

"Was?", fragte Anne erstaunt "Josie und Moody! Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Ja, ich habe gestern die alte Mrs. Pye getroffen und sie hat mir erzählt, dass Josie mit Moody den besten jungen Mann von Avonlea bekommt."

Anne brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Moody der beste Mann in Avonlea, na wenn das nicht zum totlachen ist."

"Siehst du", sagte Diana "jetzt habe ich dich zum Lache gebracht."

"Diana, du bist die beste Busenfreundin, die man nur haben kann. Aber mal ehrlich, der arme Moody tut mir richtig leid. Das er freiwillig eine Pye heiratet", die beiden lachten fröhlich miteinander.

Am Abend schrieb Anne ihren zweiten Brief an Gilbert.

_Geliebter Gilbert,_

nun bist Du soweit weg von mit in Kingsport. Du hast bestimmt eine ganze Menge zu tun. Die ersten Tage zu Beginn eines Semesters sind ja immer besonders aufregend. Aber ich dachte mir Du wirst Dich bestimmt über Post von mir freuen. Außerdem muss ich Dir doch den neuesten Klatsch aus Avonlea berichten. Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, so klein unser geliebtes Avonlea auch ist, es passiert trotzdem dauernd etwas. Diana war heute bei mir, um mich etwas aufzumuntern. Sie ist wirklich eine treue Freundin und sie hat es tatsächlich geschafft. Wir haben beide so gelacht. Diana erzählte mir, dass Josie Pye und Moody heiraten wollen. Allein die Vorstellung ist ja lustig genug, aber sie hat es von der alten Mrs. Pye gehört und die sagte doch tatsächlich wörtlich Josie bekommt mit Moody den besten jungen Mann von ganz Avonlea(dabei kann man sich gut vorstellen, wie hochmütig sie das gesagt haben muss. Moody und der beste Mann aus Aveonlea, ich muss sagen ich bin in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Eigentlich tut mir Moody ja leid, eine Pye heiraten, das muss doch wie die Hölle auf Erden sein. Außerdem kann Moody gar nicht der beste Mann aus Avolea sein, denn an den besten jungen Mann aus Avonlea schreibe ich gerade einen Brief. Fühlst Du Dich jetzt geschmeichelt? Ich kann genau sehen, wie Du jetzt schelmisch grinst. Aber ich bin froh, dass Josie nicht wirklich den besten Mann aus Avonlea bekommt, denn den will ich haben (jetzt lachst Du schon wieder).  
Oh, übrigens Mrs. Lynde hat mit ermahnt, jetzt ja nur an meiner Aussteuer zu arbeiten, damit ich in zwei Jahren fertig bin und ich solle meine kostbare Zeit nicht mit Träumereien verschwenden. Was soll man dazu noch sagen, da fällst selbst mir nichts mehr ein. Aber jetzt werde ich träumen und zwar von Dir.

In Liebe Anne. 

Die erste Woche war dann doch tatsächlich im nu verflogen. Am Ende der Woche kam Marilla mit einem Brief in Annes Zimmer.

"Ein Brief für dich, Anne."

Anne sprang begeistert auf und nahm ihn entgegen. 

"Oh, Marilla" rief sie "er ist von Gilbert". 

"Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind, das muss ich schon sagen, Anne Shirley." Doch Marilla lachte, als sie aus dem Zimmer ging.

Anne setzte sich auf ihr Bett und betrachtete Gilberts säuberliche Handschrift. Dann öffnete sie den Umschlag mit pochendem Herzen.

_Meine Anne-Mädchen, _

ich kann Dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich über Deinen Brief gefreut habe und Deine Haarsträhne trage ich immer bei mir. Es tut so gut von Dir und von Avonlea zu hören. Man könnte richtig Heimweh bekommen.  
Die erste Woche hier war wirklich anstrengend. Bis man mal die ganzen neuen Stundenpläne, Vorlesungen und Professoren im Kopf hat. Zu Beginn ist immer alles etwas chaotisch. Aber so langsam finde ich meinen Rhythmus wieder. Natürlich fehlst Du mir sehr und wie gerne würde ich Dich jetzt in meinen Armen halten. Mein Zimmerpartner heißt George Miller und kommt aus Halifax. Er ist wirklich ein netter Kerl. Wir verstehen uns ganz gut. Zufällig hat er die Haarsträhne von Dir gesehen und wollte gleich wissen, wessen wunderschönes Haar das ist. Nicht ohne Stolz sagte ich ihm von meiner Verlobten. Es ist das erstemal, dass ich Dich so genannt habe und es gefällt mir. Wenn ich dann eines Tages sagen kann  
von meiner Frau, werde ich wahrscheinlich vor Stolz platzen, liebste Anne. (Lach mich jetzt nicht aus). Irgendwann musst Du George mal kennen lernen, er kann wirklich jeden zum Lachen bringen. Berichte mir bitte bald wieder von dem schönen Avonlea und vor allem von meiner schönen Verlobten mit dem tollen roten Haar.

Dein bester Mann aus Avonlea

Gilbert

P.S. Ich liebe Dich, Anne Shirley. 

Anne lächelt und hielt lange Gilberts Brief in den Händen.  
Als Anne einige Tage später vom Friedhof kam, traf sie Mr. Blythe.

"Hallo, Anne", rief er. "Oh, guten Tag Mr. Blythe."

"Wie geht es dir Anne? Hast du nicht Lust uns mal zu besuchen?"

"Mir geht es gut. Natürlich würde ich gerne kommen."

"Willst du gleich mitkommen? Meine Frau freut sich bestimmt."

"Zeit hätte ich schon, aber ich möchte sie nicht so überrumpeln." 

"Na, komm ruhig mit. Es ist mal eine kleine Abwechslung."  
Als sie bei der Blythe Farm ankamen, trat Mrs. Blythe gerade aus dem Hühnerstall.

"Guten Tag, Mrs. Blythe, ich hoffe ich störe sie nicht," sagte Anne.

"Oh, Hallo Anne. Welch freudige Überraschung. Wie kommst du darauf, das du störst. Ich freue mich dich zu sehen."

"Ich habe gesagt, sie soll ruhig mitkommen. Damit hab ich doch bestimmt auch für dich gesprochen, oder?", fragte Mr. Blythe seine Frau.

"Natürlich, komm und trink einen Tee mit uns Anne. Ich habe gerade einen Nusskuchen gebacken." Sie nahm Annes Arm und führte sie ins Haus. "Was macht die Schreiberei, Anne?" fragte Mr. Blythe

"Ich komme ganz gut voran. Ich hoffe dass die Geschichte auch meinem Verleger gefällt. Da habe ich immer so meine Zweifel", antwortete sie.

"Alle hier in Avonlea, sind von deinem ersten Buch begeistert gewesen. du machst unser kleines Dorf noch berühmt", wand Mrs. Blythe ein.

"Na, berühmt würde ich nicht gerade sagen, es sind doch nur kleine Geschichten, die ich schreibe. Es ist kein großer, bedeutender Roman."

"Aber es sind Geschichten, die den Leuten gefallen und das ist doch ausschlaggebend."

"Ja, es gefällt mir, wenn ich die Leute mit meinen Geschichten berühre, ob ich sie zum lachen oder zum weinen damit bringe."

"Hast du schon einen Brief von Gilbert bekommen?"

" Ja, er hat mir vor zwei Tagen geschrieben."

"Wir haben auch gestern einen Brief bekommen. Er scheint ziemlich viel zu tun zu haben. Aber er wird es schon schaffen."

"Da habe ich auch keine Bedenken. Gil möchte unbedingt Arzt werden und darum wird er es auch schaffen."

"Ja, unser Gil war schon immer ziemlich ehrgeizig. Nicht wahr, John?"

"Es war auch nie einfach mit ihm in der Schule mitzuhalten", lachte Anne. 

"Aber du konntest mit ihm mithalten", sagte Mr. Blythe.

"Das lag aber vor allen Dingen an meiner Sturheit und an meinem Stolz. Nie hätte ich es damals ertragen können, wenn er besser gewesen wäre als ich."  
Mr. Blythe lachte: "du bist ziemlich böse auf ihn gewesen. Stimmts?"

"Oh ja, er hat mich damals an meinem wundesten Punkt getroffen, meine Haare. Ich hab ihm ja dafür auch kräftig ein mit meiner Schiefertafel versetzt."  
"Ich denke, das hat ihm gar nicht geschadet."

"Na ja, mein Temperament und meine Impulsivität sind ein großer Fehler an mir."

"Ach, Anne" sagte Mrs. Blythe "jeder hat seine Fehler und wenn man einen Menschen liebt, dann doch auch wegen seiner Fehler."

Anne blieb noch eine Weile, dann machte sie sich auf den Heimweg.

_Liebster Gilbert,_

heute habe ich Deine Eltern besucht. Dein Vater hat mich eingeladen, als ich ihn zufällig getroffen habe. Es war sehr nett und wir haben uns gut unterhalten. Zufällig sind wir beim erzählen auf die alte Geschichte mit der Schiefertafel gekommen. Wenn ich heute darüber nachdenke tut es mir fürchterlich leid, dass ich sie damals auf Deinem Kopf zerbrochen habe. Was mich dann immer wieder dazu bringt über meine Fehler nachzudenken. Ich meine mein Temperament, meine Sturheit und meine Impulsivität. Dann frage ich mich, wie Du mich trotz all meiner Fehler lieben kannst. Manchmal kann ich mich ja kaum selber leiden. Oh je, was schreib ich Dir denn da für Sachen. Verzeih mir ich sollte nicht so selbstzweifelnd klingen. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich Moment mit meinem Buch nicht richtig weiterkomme.  
Aber in einem Punkt habe ich keinerlei Zweifel und zwar, dass ich Dich liebe, Gilbert Blythe. Und das ich mein Leben mit Dir verbringen möchte, bis wir beide alt und grau sind. Weißt Du noch das ich einmal gesagt habe wir würden mal wie zwei alte Krähen sein, die sich von früh bis spät streiten? Aber das stimmt nicht und wenn wir uns mal streiten, dann ist die Versöhnung doch das schönste dabei. Findest Du nicht auch? Jetzt werde ich zu Bett gehen und bestimmt einen schönen Traum von Dir haben. Gute Nacht mein Liebling.

Dein Anne-Mädchen.


	4. Das Brautkleid

Kapitel 4 Das Brautkleid

Am nächsten Tag hatte Anne wieder lauter Ideen für ihr Buch. Voller Tatendrang schrieb sie fast den ganzen Mittag. Später kam Marilla in ihr Zimmer und fragte ob sie einen Moment Zeit hätte.

"Natürlich ich komme, Marilla."  
Anne folgte Marilla in ihr Zimmer. Dort lag auf dem Bett ein alter Koffer.

"Ich war auf dem Speicher und hab nach diesem Koffer gesucht. Er gehörte meiner Mutter und ich hab ihn all die Jahre aufbewahrt." Marilla öffnete den Koffer und holte ein Paket raus, das in Seidenpapier eingeschlagen war.

Das Papier war schon etwas vergilbt, aber der Inhalt war damit vor dem Altern geschützt.

"Sieh es dir an," forderte Marilla sie auf, nachdem sie das Paket auf das Bett gelegt hatte.

Anne schlug das Papier auseinander und darunter verbarg sich ein Hochzeitskleid. Der feine weiße Stoff lag vor ihr, der Kragen war aus einer feinen Spitze und an den Ärmeln hatte es hübsche Rüschen. Die Knöpfe waren aus Perlmutt und schimmerten leicht.

"Oh, Marilla", sagte Anne mit großen Augen.

"Das ist das Brautkleid meiner Mutter, sie hat es aufgehoben, in der Hoffnung, daß ich es eines Tages tragen würde, aber ich habe es ja nie gebraucht. Ich wollte es dir zeigen. Vielleicht gefällt es dir ja."

"Gefallen...?" Anne sah das Kleid nochmals an "es ist wunderschön, Marilla."

"Wirklich?"

"Natürlich, es ist traumhaft. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, es auf meiner Hochzeit tragen zu dürfen. Vielen, vielen Dank, Marilla." Sie schlang die Arme um Marilla und küßte sie auf die Wange. 

"Es macht mich stolz Anne, das du das Kleid meiner Mutter tragen wirst. Ich hatte es gehofft."

"Für mich könnte es kein schöneres Brautkleid geben." Anne hielt es vor sich hin.

Das Kleid war eigentlich schlicht geschnitten, aber mit der feinen Spitze und den Rüschen strahlte es etwas besonders und edles aus.

"Ein besonders Kleid für ein besonders Mädchen," sagte Marilla mit Tränen in den Augen. "Vielleicht muß man noch das eine oder andere ändern," gab Marilla zu bedenken."

"Ich glaube nicht Marilla. Es scheint einfach perfekt zu sein."

"Wir werden Diana fragen, deine Freundin kennt sich in modischen Sachen so gut aus und du sollst die schönste Braut von Avonlea sein."

"Ich bin auf jeden Fall das glücklichste Mädchen von Avonlea und das ist viel wichtiger." Sie nahmen sich nochmals in die Arme.

"Schluß jetzt mit der Gefühlsduselei," sagte Marilla "ich muß mich jetzt um das Essen kümmern." Damit verließ sie das Zimmer. Anne strich nochmals sanft über den Stoff und strahlte.

Als Diana einige Tage später nach Green Gables kam, erzählte Anne ihr von dem Kleid.

"Zieh es einfach mal an," bat Diana sie, "Dann kann ich dir sagen ob man noch etwas ändern sollte."

Anne ging nach oben und zog das Brautkleid an, während Marilla und Diana in der Küche auf sie warteten. Der kleine Fred war heute bei Mrs. Barry geblieben. Als Anne wieder die Küche betrat, staunten die beiden.

"Oh, Anne," rief Diana aus, "du siehst wunderschön in diesem Kleid aus."  
Anne sah an sich herab.

"Ja," stimmte Marilla zu, "das Kleid ist wie für dich gemacht."

"Alle Frauen in Avonlea werden vor Neid erblassen, wenn sie dich sehen," sagte Diana.

"Jetzt übertreib aber nicht Diana," mahnte Anne "gerade ich, mit meinem roten Haar."

"Glaub mir Anne, dieses Kleid steht dir einfach phantastisch" Diana nahm die Freundin in die Arme. "Wir werden überhaupt nichts daran ändern, es ist einfach perfekt," lachte sie."Du wirkst so natürlich schön in diesem Kleid, du bräuchtest keinen Schmuck oder sonstiges dazu. Du weißt, daß du damit Gilbert den Atem rauben wirst," sagte Diana bedeutungsvoll und alle drei brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Anne hatte also ihr Brautkleid bereits gefunden. Der Schleier und die passenden Handschuhe waren auch noch vorhanden.


	5. Weihnachten

Kapitel 5 Weihnachten

Die Zeit verging und bald war Weihnachten. Anne und Gilbert hatten sich fleißig geschrieben und jetzt würde Gilbert für zwei Wochen nach Avonlea kommen. Morgen endlich würde er da sein. Anne konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Sie saß in ihrem Zimmer, um zu arbeiten, doch ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Gilbert und ihrem Wiedersehen.

Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Eisblumen klebten an der Fensterscheibe und es hatte langsam zu schneien begonnen. Marilla war beim Arzt, um ihre Augen kontrollieren zu lassen. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Eingangstür. Verwundert sah Anne auf. Wer würde jetzt nach Green Gables kommen? Sie lief nach unten und öffnete die Tür. Da stand Gilbert vor ihr.  
Das Haar voller Schneeflocken und mit vor Kälte geröteten Wangen.

"Gil! Du bist schon da!", riefe Anne voller Freude aus.

"Anne, mein Schatz!", er schloß sie in seine Arme.

"Ich konnte schon früher fahren und bin als erstes gleich hierher gekommen. Ich wollte zu dir, keine Sekunde länger wollte ich es ertragen," er beugte sich herab und küßte sie.

Der Schnee wurde kräftiger und blies ihnen ins Gesicht.

"Komm gehen wir rein, sonst erkältest du dich noch," sagte Gilbert.

Sie setzten sich in die Küche und Anne schenkte ihm einen warmen Tee ein. Sie nahm Gilberts Hand, weil sie sich so nach Berührung von ihm sehnte. Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

"Ich möchte dich in meinen Armen halten, Anne".

Anne stand auf, in der Absicht ihren Stuhl näher heranzurücken. Gilbert jedoch umfasste ihre Tallie und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

"So geht es natürlich auch," lachte Anne und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein Anne-Mädchen. Jeder Tag den ich von dir getrennt bin, ist eine Qual."

"Mir geht es ebenso, Gil."

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und küßten sich. "Ich möchte diesen Moment festhalten und dich nicht mehr loslassen," flüsterte Anne an sein Ohr.

"Meinst du nicht, deine Familie sollte wissen, das du schon da bist?", meinte Anne nach einer Weile.

"Wahrscheinlich, hast du recht. Aber es fällt mir so schwer zu gehen," er blickte zum Fenster "das wird ja ein richtiger Schneesturm."

Anne sah jetzt ebenfalls hinaus. "Ach herje, da kommt Marilla." Anne sprang auf, um ihr die Tür zu öffnen.

"Großer Gott ist das ein Wetter," stöhnte Marilla, als sie die Küche betrat.

"Guten Tag Miss Cuthbert", begrüßte Gilbert sie.

"Oh, hallo Gilbert! Du bist schon da? Anne sagte doch du würdest erst morgen kommen. Ich weiß es so genau, weil sie es heute schon mindestens fünfmal erwähnt hat." Anne lächelte verlegen. Dann brach der Schneestrum los.

"Du hast es ja gerade noch nach Hause geschafft, Marilla."

"Ja, das war ganz schön knapp. Wir sollten lieber die Fensterläden schließen." Draußen stürmten dicke Schneeflocken vorbei.

Sie saßen zusammen und erzählten sich Neuigkeiten aus Avonlea. Die Stunden vergingen und der Blizzard tobte immer weiter.

"Gilbert sollte heute wohl lieber in unserem Gästezimmer schlafen," meinte Marilla, "ich fürchte der Sturm wird noch eine Weile andauern."

Als Marilla später bereits zu Bett gegangen war, saßen die beiden noch beisammen und redeten. Am nächsten Morgen lag der Schnee fast einen halben Meter hoch. Gilbert machte sich auf den mühevollen Heimweg.

Denn Weihnachtsabend verbrachten Anne und Marilla allein auf Green Gables. Am nächsten Tag waren sie bei den Blythe zum Essen eingeladen. Anne trug ein grünes Kleid und sie strahlte förmlich. Gilbert mußt sich an diesem Abend zwingen sie nicht die ganze Zeit anzustarren. Er fand, daß sie einfach wunderschön aussah und bedauerte, daß sie nicht einen Moment alleine waren.

Während des Essens sagte Mr. Blythe plötzlich: "Wenn man Anne so ansieht, kann ich verstehen, warum Gil so verrückt nach ihr ist. Vor 30 Jahren hättest du mir wahrscheinlich auch den Kopf verdreht, Anne."

Anne wäre beinah ihr Bissen im Hals stecken geblieben. "Und das, obwohl ich rote Haare habe?", fragte sie schlagkräftig.

"Gerade weil sie rot sind, Anne!", erwiderte Mr. Blythe.

"Na jetzt weiß ich wenigstens woher Gilbert seine Art hat Komplimente zu machen." Alle mußten lachen und es war ein vergnüglicher Abend.

Nach Neujahr mußte Gilbert wieder ans Redmond und bis zu den Sommerferien waren es noch fast sechs Monate. Anne stürzte sich in die Arbeit, damit die Zeit schneller verging. Wenn ein Brief von Gilbert kam, las sie ihn mindestens fünfmal. Alle seine Briefe bewahrte sie sorgfältig in einer hübschen Schachtel auf und wenn ihre Sehnsucht zu groß wurde, las sie alle noch einmal. Als der Frühling anbrach, wurde es besonders schlimm. Sie mußte dauernd an ihn denken, da half all die Arbeit nichts mehr.


	6. Ein Wochenende in Kingsport

Kapitel 6 Ein Wochenende in Kingsport  
  
_Mein Liebster,_

ich sitze hier zu später Stunde an meinem Fenster und sehe mir den Mondschein an. Wie hell und klar die Sterne doch heute leuchten. Es ist richtig eine Nacht für Verliebte. Wie schön wäre es, wenn du jetzt hier wärst und wir beide einen Spaziergang im Mondschein machen könnten. Wir würden zum See der glitzernden Wasser laufen und die Grillen würden unseren Weg mit fröhlichem zirpen begleiten. Mrs. Lynde würde bestimmt sagen: "So etwas albernes. In der kalten Nachtluft spazieren gehen. Du wirst noch krank werden, Anne Shirley!" Kannst du nicht auch ihre Stimmer hören?

Wir würden dem Quaken der Ochsenfrösche lauschen und uns dabei an den Händen halten. Du könntest mich in Deine Arme nehmen und mich küssen. Deine süßen Küsse. Sie fehlen mir so sehr. Genauso fehlt mir Deine Stimme, Deine Nähe. Oft sitze ich da und lese wieder und wieder Deine Briefe. Es tut mir so gut Deine Handschrift zu sehen und Deine Worte sind Balsam für meine Seele. Ich brauche Dich so sehr, wie die Luft zum Atmen. Wie habe ich je glauben können, dass ich Dich nicht liebe? Ich kann es mir nicht mehr vorstellen, Gil. Ich _sehe zu den Sternen und frage mich, ob Du sie auch gerade siehst. Vielleicht bist Du in Gedanken ja gerade bei mir, denn in Gedanken sind wir vereint, egal wie viele Meilen zwischen uns liegen. Bei meiner ganzen Sehnsucht werde ich bestimmt von Dir träumen. Weißt Du was? Ich liebe Dich, Gilbert Blythe!_

Deine Dich liebende  
Anne Shirley  
  
Für Gilbert brachen jetzt einige Prüfungen an und er musste eine Menge lernen. Aber seine Briefe an Anne vernachlässigte er nicht.

_Liebste Anne,_

verzeih mir, wenn meine Schrift etwas krackelig ist, doch es ist spät und ich bin hundemüde. Aber ich könnte nicht einschlafen, ohne Dir geschrieben zu haben. Georg Miller schüttelt nur den Kopf darüber. Er kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie wichtig mir das ist. Du fehlst mir so sehr und Deine Briefe sind manchmal mein einziger Trost. Im Moment bin ich hier ziemlich eingespannt. Morgen muss ich eine Prüfung in Anatomie ablegen und bei dem Gedanken daran wird mir schon ganz mulmig zu mute. Aber ich habe auch eine erfreuliche Nachricht, wie uns mitgeteilt wurde werden wir nach Abschluss der Prüfung, in etwa drei Wochen, ganze fünf Tage frei bekommen. Ich werde die Zeit nutzen und nach Avonlea kommen. Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, Dich wieder zusehen. Jetzt werde ich schlafen gehen. Meine Gedanken sind bei Dir meine wunderschöne Anne.

In aller Liebe

Gilbert

Als Anne diese Nachricht bekam, hüpfte sei ausgelassen durch die Küche von Green Gables. Sie nahm die arme Marilla beim Arm und tanzte ausgelassen mit ihr.

"Anne Shirley", rief diese "bist du jetzt ganz verrückt geworden. Was soll den dieser Unsinn?"

"Gilbert wird in drei Wochen für fünf Tage da sein, Marilla. Ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen", sie lachte und versuchte Marilla erneut zum tanzen zu bewegen.

"Schluss jetzt! Du solltest mal lernen deinen Übermut etwas unter Kontrolle zu halben.", sagte Marilla ernst. Doch Anne sah, dass ein Lächeln um Marillas Mundwinkel zuckte.

_Mein Darling,_

wenn ein Brief von Dir kommt bin ich immer total aus dem Häuschen. Marilla weiß dann bereits immer, dass in der nächsten halben Stunde nichts mit mir anzufangen ist. Aber sie trägt es mit Fassung und insgeheim glaube ich, sie lacht über mich.

Dein letzter Brief war natürlich von viel aufregender. Ich musste einfach meiner Freude darüber, Dich bald zu sehen, freien Lauf lassen und habe versucht vor lauter Übermut mit Marilla in der Küche zu tanzen. Sie hat mir das natürlich übel genommen und mich ermahnt mich etwas unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber wie könnte ich das bei all meiner Freude? Mein Temperament geht halt ab und zu mal mit mir durch. Sowohl im Guten, wie auch im schlechten. Ich freue mich so sehr, dass ich die ganze Welt umarmen könnte. Du freust Dich bestimmt auch mein bester Mann aus Avonlea. Ich finde diese Bezeichnung einfach so lustig und sie fiel mit gerade wieder ein, weil ich heute gehört habe, dass Josie und Moody diesen Sommer heiraten werden. Irgendwie freue ich mich heute sogar mit Josie Pye und ich hoffe sie ist so glücklich wie ich.

Deine Karotte.

Zwei Tage bevor Gilbert nach Avonlea kommen sollte, erhielt Anne einen Brief von ihm. Sie war auf dem Postamt gewesen und Mrs. Sloan hatte ihr gleich die Post für Green Gables ausgehändigt. Ungeduldig öffnete sie Gilberts Brief auf dem Heimweg. Er schrieb zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass er leider doch nicht kommen könne. Sein Professor hatte ihn kurzfristig zu Extraarbeiten im Labor eingeteilt. Statt Anne in seine Arme schließen zu können würde er über Bakterienkulturen und Reagenzgläsern brüten.

Enttäuscht blickte Anne auf den See. Wie in Trance war sie weiter gelaufen. Auf einmal hörte sie jemanden ihren Namen rufen.

"Hallo, Anne", sie blickte auf und sah Mr. Blythe neben seinem Pferdewagen stehen.

"Guten Tag, Mr. Blythe."

"Was ist den los, Anne? Du siehst so zerstreut aus."

"Ich habe gerade einen Brief von Gil bekommen", sie stockte " er wurde von seinem Professor zu Extraarbeit verdonnert und kann nun doch nicht kommen."

"Oh, wie schade. Er fehlt dir, nicht wahr?"

Anne nickte und machte ein ziemlich trauriges Gesicht.

"Ich muss demnächst geschäftlich nach Kingsport fahren und wollte dabei auch Gil besuchen. Eigentlich wollte ich nächsten Monat fahren, aber ich kann das ganze genau so gut am nächsten Wochenende erledigen. Ich werde ungefähr zwei Tage dort bleiben. Meine Schwester wohnt etwas außerhalb von Kingsport und ich werde bei ihr übernachten. Wenn du willst, kannst du mitkommen, Anne."

"Wirklich? Ist das ihr Ernst, Mr.Blythe? " ein leuchten ging durch ihre Augen. " Natürlich, meine Schwester hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn du mitkommst."

"Oh, Mr.Blythe. Das ist eine wundervolle Idee. Ich wäre ihnen wirklich sehr, sehr dankbar. Und es macht ihrer Schwester ganz bestimmt nichts aus?"

"Bestimmt nicht, sie freut sich eher dich kennen zulernen."

"Vielen Dank, Mr. Blythe" vor lauter Freude umarmte sie ihn.

Mr.Blythe lachte: "ich werde dich dann am Freitagvormittag abholen, um 11 Uhr fährt normalerweise immer ein Zug nach Kingsport. Also bis dann, Anne."

Er nickte und fuhr weiter.

Anne war total aufgeregt. Sie konnte in den nächsten Nächten kaum schlafen. Endlich war Freitag und Mr. Blythe holte sie ab. Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingstag und Anne genoss die Fahrt sehr.

Gilbert wohnte im Studentenheim, gleich daneben gab es einen Park mit einem Pavillion. Dort wartete Anne, während Mr. Blythe Gilbert suchte. Er fand ihn an diesem Freitagnachmittag in einem der Räume der Bibliothek. Gilbert brütete gerade über einem riesigen Medizinwälzer.

"Hallo, Gil."

Gilbert sah überrascht auf, als er die Stimme seines Vaters hörte.

"Dad", rief er voller Freude, er sprang auf und umarmte seinen Vater "sag mal was machst du den hier?"

"Ich habe in Kingsport einige Geschäfte zu erledigen und außerdem werde ich mal wieder deine Tante Nancy besuchen."

"Wie lange wirst du hier sein, Dad?"

"Bis zum Sonntagnachmittag. Also werden wir noch Zeit haben miteinander zu reden. Ich werde jetzt mal den geschäftlichen Teil erledigen. Oh, Gil ich hab dir übrigens eine Überraschung mitgebracht. Ich hoffe du hast ein bisschen Zeit dafür."

"Eine Überraschung? Ja, ich habe Zeit, für heute bin ich mit dem Labor fertig, erst morgen Vormittag muss ich wieder hin. Was für eine Überraschung, Dad?"

"Du wirst schon sehen, sie wartete im Park, dort ist ein kleiner Pavillion!"

"Sie?", Gilbert sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Ja, sie. Wen würdest du wohl am liebsten sehen? Na, nun geh schon. Wir treffen uns heute um halb acht bei deiner Tante zum Abendessen. In Ordnung?"

Gilbert nickte und sah seinen Vater immer noch etwas ungläubig an.

"Na los", munterte dieser ihn auf "oder willst du sie noch lange warten lassen?"

"Ich danke dir, Dad" und schon war Gilbert auf und davon. Er rannte zu dem Pavillion und kam dort etwas außer Atem an.

"Anne", rief er, als er sie erblickte.

"Gil!", sie sprang von der Bank auf und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Gilbert schloss sie fest in seine Arme.

"Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe, mein Anne-Mädchen", flüsterte er.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und küssten sich zärtlich. Hand in Hand nahmen sie auf der Bank platz.

"Gil, es tut so gut dich zu sehen." Sie nahm seine Hand in beide Hände.

"Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben. Welch tolle Überraschung."

"Wo ist denn dein Vater?"

"Er kümmert sich jetzt erst einmal um seine Geschäfte, heute Abend treffen wir uns bei meiner Tante."

"Es ist lieb von ihm und den Nachmittag über alleine zu lassen. Es war eine tolle Idee von ihm mich mitzunehmen."

"Ja, ich werde ihm ewig dafür dankbar sein." Er hob mit einer Hand Annes Kinn hoch und beugte sich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen.

Es war ein wunderschöner Nachmittag. Sie schlenderten durch den Park, plauderten, nahmen sich in die Arme und küssten sie immer wieder in unbeobachteten Momenten.

"Morgen werde ich dir Georg Miller vorstellen, du musst ihn unbedingt kennen lernen", versprach Gilbert.

Am Abend trafen sie bei Mrs. Nancy Jones ein. Sie lebte in einem schönen Haus am Stadtrand. Ihr Mann war vor fünf Jahren gestorben. Sie war eine nette Dame von 50 Jahren. Gilbert besuchte sie ab und zu, seit er aufs Redmond ging. Mrs. Jones freute sich seine Verlobte mal kennen zulernen.

"Ich hab schon viel von Dir gehört, Anne. Gilbert hat mir schon eine ganze Menge von dir erzählt." Sie nahm Anne beim Arm und führte sie ins Esszimmer.

Anne merkte gleich, dass Gilberts Tante eine "verwandte Seele" war. Mrs. Jones hatte sie regelrecht in Beschlag genommen und weihte sie in die Familie Blythe ein. So erfuhr sie, dass die Blythes ursprünglich aus Schottland kamen. Sie waren bereits seit drei Generationen in Kanada. Außerdem habe es nur ihren Bruder nach Avonlea verschlagen. Der Rest der Familie sie vorwiegend in der Stadt zu treffen.

"Aber jetzt sag mal, liebe Anne", fragte Mrs. Jones "wo kommen denn die Shirleys her?"

"Ursprünglich kam mein Vater ebenfalls aus Schottland, aber ich weiß nicht viel darüber. Meine Eltern starben an Gelbfieber, als ich drei Monate alt war. Ich weiß allerdings, dass sie beide Lehrer waren und sehr jung geheiratet haben. Mit ihren Familien hatten sie keinerlei Kontakt mehr. Warum weiß ich allerdings nicht. Ich habe nie jemanden von den Shirleys kennen gelernt."

"Das ist ja schrecklich", rief Tante Nancy entsetzt. "Wo bist du den aufgewachsen, Kindchen?"

"Am Anfang nahm mich eine Nachbarin auf. Ich half ihr später im Haushalt. Danach war ich bei den Hammonds, wo ich mich um die Kinder kümmerte, sie hatten dreimal Zwillinge hintereinander, als Mr. Hammond schließlich starb, hat man mich ins Waisenhaus gebracht. Bis ich schließlich durch einen glücklichen Zufall zu den Cuthbert nach Avonlea kam. Ich verdanke Matthew und Marilla sehr viel, sie haben mir ein Zuhause gegeben."

"Du armes Ding."

"So würde ich es nicht sehen. Alle Menschen, mit denen ich es zu tun hatte, haben es gut mit mir gemeint. Sie hatten jedoch genug eigene Probleme, da konnten sie sich nicht auch noch um ein kleines Waisenkind kümmern. Ansonsten waren sie eigentlich alle gut zu mir. Nur vor Mr. Hammond hatte ich immer etwas Angst, er konnte immer so schrecklich toben, wenn er wütend war und auch noch getrunken hatte. Wenn ich mich mal wieder ungeschickt angestellt hatte, und das kam oft vor, hat mir Mrs. Hammond immer damit gedroht ihr Mann würde mir mal ordentlich den Hintern versohlen. Aber das hat er zum Glück nie gemacht. Er hatte ja kaum Zeit seinen eigenen vielen Kindern den Hintern zu versohlen." Anne lachte, "als ich dann nach Green Gables kam, war das mein größtes Glück. Etwas besseres hätte mir nicht passieren können", lächelnd sah sie zu Gilbert hinüber. "Marilla hatte es allerdings nicht leicht mit mir. Ich war nicht gerade das liebe, brave kleine Mädchen. Immer steckte ich in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten oder habe für kleine Katastrophen gesorgt. Erst vor kurzem sagte sie mir, was ich doch für ein wildes Mädchen gewesen wäre."

"Ein bisschen Temperament schadet gar nichts Anne" bemerkte Mrs. Jones.

"Ein bisschen, Mrs. Jones. Aber manchmal habe ich einfach ein bisschen zuviel davon. Ich habe mich damit in schon so manche schlechte Lage gebracht. Glauben sie es mir." Anne seufzte. Alle lachten.

"Also Gilbert", sagte Tante Nancy "ich muss schon sagen, deine Verlobte gefällt mir sehr. Sie wird ein bisschen Leben in die Familie Blythe bringen."

"Sie gefallen mir auch sehr, Mrs. Jones", erwiderte Anne und drückte der alten Dame einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Du kannst mich ruhig Tante Nancy nennen."

Am nächsten Tag lernte Anne Georg Miller kennen. Gilbert stellte ihn vor, als Anne mittags ins College kam. Sie hatten sich für 14 Uhr verabredet. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wäre Gilbert mit der Arbeit im Labor fertig. Anne wartete wie vereinbart vor dem kleinen Nebengebäude des College. Gilbert kam noch im Laborkittel aus dem Gebäude getreten.

"Anne", er kam auf sie zu "ich werde noch ca. 10 Minuten brauchen. Willst du solange hier auf mich warten?"

"Natürlich. Der Laborkittel steht ihnen übrigens gut, Dr. Blythe", sagte Anne und lachte.

"Oh, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, Miss Shirley." Lachend gab er ihr einen Knuff in die die Seite. "Ich bin gleich wieder da", versprach er.

Anne lief solange an dem Gebäude entlang und sah sich um. Plötzlich stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen. Der junge Mann war groß und trug eine Brille auf der Nase, seine Bücher hatte er fallen lassen. Zusammen sammelten sie das Schlamassel wieder auf.

"Entschuldigung", stammelte er "ich habe nicht aufgepasst." Dann sah er hoch und sagte plötzlich: "Sie müssen Anne Shirley sein. Stimmts? "

"Wie bitte?" Anne war überrascht, woher er ihren Namen kannte. "Ja, ich bin Anne Shirley, aber woher kennen sie meinen Namen?" Da kam Gilbert auf sie zu.

"Ah, ich sehe ihr habt euch schon kennen gelernt", sagte er. Anne sah ihn nur fragend an.

"Ich bin Georg Miller", stellte Georg sich nun vor und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

"Ach so", Anne war etwas verwirrt. "Aber woher wussten sie, dass ich Anne bin", fragte sie direkt.

"Na, ganz einfach, die Haare. Ich habe doch schon die Haarsträhne gesehen und deshalb können sie nur Anne Shirley sein." Jetzt lachten alle drei.

"Und ich habe mich schon gewundert, wieso er plötzlich meinen Namen weiß." Gilbert nahm ihren Arm und zusammen mit George liefen sie über den Platz. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile und Anne fand, dass er wirklich nett war.

Am nächsten Tag würden Anne und Mr. Blythe wieder zurückfahren. An ihrem letzten, gemeinsamen Nachmittag saßen Anne und Gilbert zusammen auf einer Bank in Mrs. Jones Garten.

"Bald ist das Semester zu Ende und ich kann in den Ferien endlich wieder nach Hause kommen." Gilbert hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt.

Anne seufzte: "Ich werde mich solange in die Arbeit stürzen", sagte sie "es gibt auch noch viel zu tun. Mrs. Lynde hat mir letzte Woche eine von ihren Pachtworkdecken gebracht. Sie sagte ich könne sie bestimmt gebrauchen. Zunächst lehnte ich dankend ab, die Decke stank fürchterlich nach Mottenkugeln, doch ich hatte keine Chance. Auch das Argument, dass ich bereits vier Decken habe, hat nichts gebracht. Sie meinte nur man könne nie genug Decken haben. Also hat Marilla sie fünf Tage lang draußen gelüftet, damit nicht das ganze Haus stinkt. Aber was sollen wir mit fünf Decken?"

Gilbert lachte: "Mir scheint, Mrs. Lynde will eine ganze Familie eindecken."

"Na, dann sind zumindest unsere Kinder auch gleich versorgt", Anne stockte "Gil, du willst doch Kinder haben. Oder?"

Gilbert grinste. "Mir dir möchte ich eine ganze Schar Kinder. Am besten alles Mädchen, damit sie so wunderschöne rote Haare und grau-grüne Augen bekommen, wie ihre Mutter."

"Kindskopf", sagte Anne und stieß ihn in die Seite, "damit sie auch in der Schule Karotte genannt werden?" Anne lachte.

"Ja, und sich irgendein Trottel unsterblich in sie verliebt." Er zog sie zu sich heran und schlang beide Arme um ihre Talie.

"Mir wären aber lauter Jungs lieber, damit sie so klug und hübsch wie ihr Vater werden."

"Also gut, schließen wir einen Kompromiss: 5 Jungen und 5 Mädchen. Ist das o.k.?"

Anne lachte laut auf und Gilbert küsste sie zärtlich.

Anne lächelte immer noch in Erinnerung daran, als sie bereits im Zug saß. Versonnen sah sie aus dem Fenster.

"Meine Schwester kann dich gut leiden, Anne" unterbrach Mr. Blythe die Stille.

"Sie ist wirklich eine nette Dame. Ich bin ihnen sehr dankbar, dass sie mich mitgenommen haben, Mr. Blythe. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie viel mir das bedeutete hat."

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken, Anne. Schließlich gehörst du bald zur Familie. Ich denke ich kann verstehen, wie wichtig das für dich war und natürlich auch für Gilbert. Er liebt dich wirklich, Anne."

"Ich weiß und ich liebe ihn auch. Worte können es gar nicht ausdrücken."

"Ja, ich glaube ich verstehe, was du meinst. Auch mir ging es vor vielen Jahren mal so. Doch das Schicksal wollte es anders."

"Sie sprechen von Marilla, nicht wahr?", fragte Anne vorsichtig.

Mr. Blythe sah aus dem Fenster und sagte einen Moment nichts, dann wand er sich wieder zu Anne.

"Lassen wir die Vergangenheit ruhen, das alles ist schon viele Jahre her. Es lohnt sich nicht darüber nachzudenken." Schweigend hingen sie beide ihren Gedanken nach.


	7. Das Traumhaus

Kapitel 7 Das Traumhaus  
  
_Liebster Gilbert,_

ich bin so froh, dass ich bei Dir war. Es war so schön, mal wieder in Deinen Armen zu sein. Ich bin Deinem Vater sehr dankbar, dass er mich mitgenommen hat. Nicht mehr all zu lange und es ist Sommer, bis dahin werde ich Dir auch weiterhin fleißig Briefe schreiben. Damit ich Dir immer sagen kann, wie sehr ich Dich liebe, Dr. Gilbert Blythe.

Heute war Mr. Sadler hier, er erzählte mir, dass Mr. Burns (der neue Lehrer an der Avonlea-Schule) dringend nach Halifax zurück muss. Sei Vater ist erkrankt. Nun wollte Mr. Sadler wissen, ob ich nicht bis zum Schuljahresende die Schule nochmals übernehmen könnte. Nach den Sommerferien würde er dann Ersatz gefunden haben.  
  
_Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und ich werde zusagen. Im Grunde habe ich ja gerne unterrichtet und was soll denn sonst aus den Avonlea Schülern bis zum nächsten Schuljahr werden? Außerdem wäre ich somit mehr beschäftigt und die Zeit würde schneller vergehen. Nun gut, ich werde es tun, auch wenn mir mal wieder vor Geometrie graut. Du weißt ja, dass Geometrie mein Schwachpunkt ist und immer, wenn ich es unterrichten soll, plagen mich regelrecht Alpträume. Ich könnte ja meinen Schülern etwas falsch beibringen und vielleicht fallen sie durch irgendeine Prüfung, nur weil Miss Shirley es ihnen falsch beigebracht hat. Du findest das bestimmt albern. Aber ich werde heute noch mein altes Geometriebuch heraussuchen und versuchen, es in meinen Kopf zu kriegen. Bei Geometrie hilft alle Phantasie der Welt nichts.  
Bevor ich mich jetzt daran mache, das langweilige Geometriebuch anzustarren, muss ich Dir noch etwas schreiben._

In einem Buch habe ich eine wunderschöne Legende gelesen:  
Am Anfang war jeder Mensch in dieser Welt glücklich. Aber dann sündigten die Menschen und die Götter, um sie zu bestrafen, trennten jede Seele in zwei Hälften. Seit damals ist jeder von uns unvollkommen geboren und muss so lange suchen, bis er die andere Hälfte findet. Denn sonst kann er nie glücklich sein. Und nur wer seine Hälfte findet und sich mit ihr verbindet, wird eins mit dem Universum und ist ein vollkommenes Ganzes.  
  
_Ist das nicht wunderschön? Du bist meine zweite Hälfte, Gilbert, und ich bin glücklich._

Deine Dich liebende

Anne Shirley  
  
Anne war nun voll beschäftig. Die Schule, ihr Buch und Green Gables hielten sie auf Trab. Aber sie war glücklich. Im nu vergingen die Tage und der Sommer näherte sich mit großen Schritten. Besonders gut ging es Anne, wenn sie nach Hause kam und ein Brief von Gilbert da war. Die beiden schrieben sich eifrig, auch wenn sie beide viel zu tun hatten.

Die Avonlea Schüler mochten ihre Lehrerin sehr gerne und alle arbeiteten fleißig mit. Carry Sloan war eine besonders eifrige Schülerin. Sie versuchte alle, um Anne zu gefallen. Für eine Sloan war das schon erstaunlich. Als schließlich der letzte Schultag zu Ende war, rannten alle begeistert aus dem Schulhaus, bis auf Carry.

"Geh endlich nach Hause, Carry", mahnte Anne sie "es sind Ferien."

"Aber ich möchte ihnen noch helfen die Tafel zu wischen und..." versuchte Carry zu erklären.

"Ich mach das schon, geh und genieße deine Ferien."

Endlich zog Carry von dannen. Anne schüttelte lachend den Kopf und begann die Tafel zu wischen.

Auf einmal hörte sie Schritte, ohne sich umzudrehen sagte sie: "Carry! Ich hab doch gesagt du sollst nach Hause gehen."

"Soll ich auch wieder gehen?", hörte Anne eine Stimme hinter sich.

"Gil", rief sie und drehte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln um. Sie rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. "Was machst du denn schon hier?"

"Überraschung!", sagte Gilbert lächelnd und küsste sie. "Ich möchte sie entführen, Miss Shirley, um dir etwas zu zeigen."

"Was denn?" fragte Anne, während sie ihm in die Augen sah.

"Pssst", sagte er und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen "es ist eine Überraschung."

Anne lächelte ihn an. Sie schloss das Schulhaus ab und Gilbert half ihr auf den Buggy. Dann fuhren sie los. Anne nahm seinen Arm und lehnte sich an ihn.

"Oh, Gil, es tut so gut dich zu sehen." Gilbert fuhr den Weg in Richtung See hinunter. Am Ende der Straße ging links ein schmaler Weg ab, den fuhr er nun entlang.

"Eigentlich kenn ich alle Wege hier am See, aber ich kann mich wirklich nicht daran erinnern, diesen schon mal benutzt zu haben", sagte Anne und sah sich verwundert um. Zusammen mit Diana hatten sie viele verwunschene Pfade in ihrer Kindheit erforscht. Aber Anne konnte sich erinnern, dass sie diese Strecke immer gemieden hatten, weil sie glaubten, dass in dem Wald, durch den sie jetzt fuhren, Gespenster hausten.

Nach einer Weile sagte Gilbert: "Mach die Augen zu."

"Was hast du bloß vor, Gilbert Blythe?", lachte sie und schloss ihre Augen. Sie merkte, dass sie um eine Kurve fuhren, dann hielt Gilbert den Wagen an.

Er stieg hinunter und ging auf Annes Seite.  
"Jetzt kannst du sie wieder aufmachen."

Anne sah sich verwundert um, sie standen vor einem kleinen, verlassenen Haus.

"Diese Haus kenne ich überhaupt nicht."

"Es ist das alte Haus von Mr. Harrison. Es steht schon seit Jahren leer und jetzt möchte er es verkaufen." Anne sah sich genauer um.

"Gil, es ist ganz entzückend", sagte sie während Gilbert ihr vom Wagen half "sieh doch nur es hat ja einen Erker und man kann auf den See hinüber sehen. Auf der Veranda steht ja sogar noch ein Schaukelstuhl und im Garten ist ein Kirschbaum, er sieht fast so aus wie meine alte Schneekönigin."

"Ich wollte es dir zeigen, in der Hoffnung, es könnte dir gefallen."

"Gil, es ist entzückend", begeistert hatte sie seine Hand genommen und zog ihn hinter sich her.

"Es ist noch eine ganze Menge zu machen, Anne. Besonders groß ist es auch nicht, ich kann verstehen, wenn es dir nicht gefällt."

"Ich liebe es Gilbert. Bitte lass es unser Traumhaus sein."

"Es liegt ziemlich weit vom Weg ab. Vielleicht wirst du dich hier einsam fühlen, wenn ich nicht da bin. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir mehr bieten, Anne. Aber..." Anne hatte ihren Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund gelegt. Sie sah ihm in die Augen.

"Gil, ich dir schon einmal gesagt, das ich keine Diamanten oder Marmorsäle brauche. Ich brauche nur dich und das meine ich wirklich. Ich würde mir dir in der winzigsten Hütte leben, wenn es sein müsste, denn ohne dich könnte ich nicht leben. Du bist meine Hälfte, die ich zum glücklich sein brauche."

Sie sahen sie intensiv in die Augen und die Welt um sie herum schien still zu stehen, als sie sich küssten.

"Anne", seufzte Gilbert zwischen zwei Küssen "wenn du mich weiterhin so küsst bringst du mich noch um den Verstand."

"Warum sollte es dir besser gehen, als mir" sagte Anne mit einem Lächeln. Gilbert grinste und Hand in Hand liefen sie um das Haus herum.

Anne und Gilbert setzten sich anschließend auf die Stufen der Veranda. "Es ist übrigens jetzt sicher, dass ich mein praktisches Jahr im Krankenhaus in Carmody absolvieren kann," begann Gilbert "mein Professor hat ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt. Dann können wir wie geplant nächsten Sommer heiraten."

"Oh, Gil nur noch ein Jahr. Das klingt wie ein Traum. Findest du nicht?"

"Wie der schönste Traum, den ich mir vorstellen kann", flüsterte er zärtlich.

Eine Weile blieben sie noch so zusammen sitzen und gaben sich ihren Träumen und Zukunftsplänen hin. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg und Gilbert fuhr Anne nach Green Gables. Marilla saß gerade auf der Veranda und putzte Bohnen, als die beiden eintrafen.

"Hallo, ihr beiden", begrüßte sie das Paar.

"Marilla", sprudelte es aus Anne heraus "wir haben uns gerade das alte Haus von Mr. Harrison angesehen. Es ist wirklich entzückend."

"Gilbert hat mir davon erzählt, als ihn heute morgen im Dorf traf", antwortete Marilla.

"Du weißt davon?", fragte Anne enttäuscht und sah zu Gilbert.

"Ich hab Marilla um ihre Meinung gefragt, denn ich hatte Angst du würdest die Idee schrecklich finden", sagte Gilbert.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Annes Gesicht. Sie stand auf und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

"Was bist du nur für ein Dummkopf, Gilbert Blythe. Wieso sollte es mir nicht gefallen?"

Marilla musste lächeln, als sie die beiden so sah. Sie war glücklich darüber, dass die beiden heiraten würden. Sie gehörten einfach zusammen.

"Jetzt kommt auch noch Rachel Lynde angerauscht", Marilla hatte sie am Eingang zu Green Gables erspäht. Kaum hatte sie die Veranda von Green Gables erreicht plapperte sie auch schon los.

"Marilla, stell dir nur vor.." dann hatte sie erst Anne und Gilbert entdeckt "oh, hallo Gilbert, Anne. Ich muss euch etwas erzählen. Seit die Allans von Avonlea weg sind, haben wir in den letzten Jahren doch nur Ärger mit unseren Ersatzpfarrern gehabt. Der eine war zu träge, der andere zu hektisch. Einer konnte keine richtige Predigt halten und sprach höchstens drei Sätze. Es ist eine Katastrophe. Jetzt habe ich von Mrs. Harmon Andrews soeben erfahren, dass erzählt wird Mr. Allan käme wieder nach Avonlea zurück."

"Rachel", rief Anne aus "ist das wahr? Aber ich dachte die Allans wären in die USA gegangen."

"Ja, aber anscheinend hat es ihnen dort nicht gefallen und man sagt als sie hörten, dass die Stelle in Avonlea immer noch nicht dauerhaft besetzt sei, habe Mr. Allan sich darum beworben."

"Ich habe Mr. und Mrs. Allan immer gut leiden können", sagte Marilla "er hat auch immer einen guten Gottesdienst abgehalten."

"Na ja, da hast du schon recht. Wenn ich manchmal auch meine, das Mrs. Allan sich manchmal etwas distanzierter verhalten hätte sollen. Als Pfarrersfrau muss man sehr zurück haltend sein."

"Na zum Glück wirst du kein Pfarrer", sagte Anne zu Gilbert "das wäre nichts für mich, wo ich doch nie meinen Mund halten kann."

Gilbert lachte.

"Anne Shirley", sagte Mrs. Lynde streng "über so etwas macht man sich nicht lustig. Die Frau eines Pfarrers zu sein ist etwas sehr ehrenhaftes. Und nimm auch deine Stellung nicht so leicht. Als die zukünftige Frau eines Arztes solltest du auch ein wenig darauf achten, was du tust", mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und folgte Marilla in die Küche.

Anne wollte gerade etwas antworten, aber dann schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. "Hast du das gehört?" empörte sich Anne darüber, als Mrs. Lynde im Haus verschwunden war.

Als sie nun zu Gilbert sah, konnte sie sehen, wir er sich nur mit Mühe ein lautes Lachen verkneifen.

"Findest du das lustig, Gilbert Blythe?"

"Oh, Anne", antwortete er lachend "Mrs. Lynde ist einfach unschlagbar. Sie schafft es immer wieder dich in Rage zu versetzten. Es ist wirklich köstlich."

Jetzt lachte auch Anne "Vom ersten Moment an, konnte sie mich in Wut versetzen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich Mrs. Lynde nicht leiden könnte, aber so manches mal würde ich ihr am liebsten... Jetzt bin ich lieber ruhig, sonst laufe ich noch in die Küche und sage ihr doch noch meine Meinung."

Als Gilbert später nach Hause fuhr, begleitete Anne ihn noch bis zum Tor von Green Gables.

"Wenn die Allans wirklich wieder nach Avonlea kommen, dann kann uns Mr. Allan nächstes Jahr trauen", träumte Anne.

"Warten wir lieber ab, ob an dem Gerücht etwas dran ist," holte Gilbert Anne wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

"Ja, aber es wäre doch schön."

"Natürlich, aber die Hauptsache ist, dass wir heiraten, ganz gleich wer uns traut." Er hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt und sie küssten sich.

"Bis bald, mein Anne-Mädchen, Karotte, Liebling..." sagte er zwischen mehreren Küssen. "Ach, noch eins". sagte er während er zum Wagen ging "denk an deine Stellung, Anne Shirley", grinsend sah er sie an.

"Du bist ein richtiges Ekel". sagte sie lachend und starrte ihn gespielt wütend an. Er gab ihr nochmals einen Kuss, dann fuhr er los.

Gilbert kaufte das Haus von Mr. Harrison und nun musste damit begonnen werden es herzurichten. Zusammen mit seinem Vater begann er zu tapezieren und zu streichen. Währendessen begannen Anne und Marilla Vorhänge zu nähen oder brachten den Garten des Häuschens auf Vordermann. Es war eine ganze Menge zu tun und Gilbert hatte ja nur in den Ferien dazu Zeit.

Anne war glücklich, ihr Traumhaus fing langsam an Gestalt anzunehmen. Vier Wochen nach dem Hauskauf, fand die Hochzeit von Josie Pye und Moody statt.


	8. Josies Hochzeit

Kapitel 8 Josies Hochzeit  
  
Marilla saß in der Küche, als Anne fertig für die Feier, herunterkam. Sie trug ein leichtes, weißes Sommerkleid.

"Anne", sagte Marilla "du siehst wirklich entzückend in diesem Kleid aus."

"Danke", erwiderte sie "aber es ist eigentlich nichts besonders."

"Das ist es ja gerade. Die einfachsten Kleider stehen dir am besten. Ein pompöses Kleid würde überhaupt nicht zu dir passen. Gerade das schlichte macht den Reiz aus. Aber nimm deine Jacke mit. Heute Abend wird es kühl."

Gilbert kam um sie abzuholen und Anne öffnete ihm die Tür. Mit bewunderndem Blick sah er sie an. Sie erinnerte ihn immer wieder an eine Lilie. So rank und schlank. Er fand sie immer wieder wunderschön.

"Ich wünsch euch beiden viel Spaß", rief Marilla. Anne küsste sie noch auf die Wange bevor sie gingen.

Die Trauung von Josie und Moody hatte im engsten Familienkreis statt gefunden. Die Familie Pye war so riesig, dass man viele Gäste erst zum Hochzeitsempfang eingeladen hatte. Bei der Zeremonie wäre sonst einfach kein Platz mehr gewesen. Moodys Familie nahm dabei nur einen kleinen Platz des Raumes ein.

Als Anne und Gilbert eintrafen war schon eine ganze Menge los. Sie stellten sich in die Schlange der Leute, die dem Brautpaar noch nicht gratuliert hatten.

Josie trug ein recht pompöses Brautkleid. Schließlich musste sie ja zeigen, was man als eine geborene Pye hatte. Es wirkte irgendwie lächerlich. Moody stand neben seiner Frau, die den meisten Teil der Unterhaltung mit den Gästen bestritt.

Als Anne ihr gratulierte, sagte Josie: " Na, wie findest du unsere Hochzeit, Anne. Ich weiß auf Green Gables könnt ihr nicht so eine große Feier ausrichten, wo sollten auch all die Leute hin? Hier ist natürlich mehr Platz und mein Vater hat auch keine Probleme damit, das alles zu bezahlen", sie lächelte siegesgewiss.

"Ja, Josie", antwortete Anne und die umstehenden bemerkten den spitzen Unterton "eure Feier ist sehr schön. Manche Leute müssen einfach eine große Show zeigen, damit sie irgendetwas darstellen und nicht in Vergessenheit geraten. Aber nicht jeder möchte und muss soviel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Ich wünsch dir alles gute, Josie, Moody," sie schüttelte beiden die Hand und nachdem auch Gilbert gratuliert hatte, schlenderten sie davon.

"Josie wird sich nie ändern, sie ist und eine Pye, auch wenn sie jetzt Spuergoon heißt", lachte Anne.

"Dein Unterton war ja ziemlich spitz, Anne", Gilbert lächelte sie an.

"Eine Pye hat mich noch nie verletzen können und eigentlich sollte sie irgendwann mal gelernt haben, dass ich immer zurückbeiße."

Ansonsten war es ein schöner Nachmittag und Abend. Später, als sich das Brautpaar unter die Gäste gemischt hatte, kam Moody zu ihnen, doch Josie hielt sich für den Rest des Tages von Anne fern. Kein einziges Wort wurde zwischen den beiden mehr gewechselt. Spät abends brachte Gilbert Anne heim.

"Eigentlich war es ja eine ganz nette Feier, aber ein bisschen übertrieben, findest du nicht, Anne?"

"Ja, also ich möchte nicht so heiraten. Eine einfache Feier ist viel schöner. Und ich wünsche mir, dass unsere Gäste es ehrlich meinen, wenn sie uns Glück wünschen. Auf dieser Hochzeit war so vieles Heuchelei." Sie lehnte sich an ihn und er legte den Arm um sie.

"Wie hell die Sterne heute leuchten, Gil. Ich wünschte wir könnten immer so weiter fahren."

"Irgendwann kommen wir immer an, Anne. Und nächstes Jahr sind wir dann auch verheiratet."

"Ja", sie griff nach seiner Hand "dann leben wir in unserem Traumhaus und gründen eine Familie."

Der Rest des Sommers verging unheimlich schnell und bald hatte die Wirklichkeit die beiden wieder eingeholt. Gilbert war wieder in Kingsport . Ein Ersatzlehrer war gefunden worden und somit konnte Anne wieder an ihrem Buch arbeiten.


	9. Mrs Allan

Kapitel 9 Mrs. Allan

Die Gerüchte um die Allans sollten sich als wahr erweisen. Anne kam eines Tages gerade vom Postamt, als sie plötzlich hörte wie jemand ihren Namen rief. Sie wand sich um, und sah Mrs. Allan auf der anderen Straßenseite stehen. Erfreut lief Anne auf sie zu.

„Mrs. Allan, wie schön sie zu sehen." Die beiden umarmten sich.

„Anne, du bist ja richtig erwachsen geworden."

„Dann ist es also wahr, dass sie wieder nach Avonlea zurückkommen. Wann sind sie den angekommen?"

„Erst gestern Abend. Aber bestimmt weiß schon ganz Avonlea bescheid." Sie lachten beide.

„Anne, willst du nicht heute Nachmittag zum Tee vorbeikommen. Es gibt so viel zu erzählen."

„Sehr gerne, Mrs. Allan."

„Also um 4 Uhr? Ich muss jetzt weiter, aber dann haben wir Zeit zum reden."

Anne freute sich sehr, dass Mrs. Allan wieder da war, sie war eine richtige verwandte Seele. Auch Marilla gefiel es, dass das Ehepaar wieder in Avonlea weilte.

„Jetzt werde ich Sonntags endlich mal wieder gerne in die Kirche gehen", sagte sie.

Als Anne zum Tee eintraf, begrüßten sie sich noch einmal ausgiebig mit einer Umarmung.

„Es tut so gut, dass sie wieder hier sind, Mrs. Allan."

„Ja, mir hat Avonlea wirklich gefehlt. Ich kann einfach nicht in einer größeren Stadt leben. Und als es sich angeboten hat wieder zurück zu kommen haben wir die Gelegenheit genutzt. Ich muss dir jetzt erst einmal etwas zeigen, Anne."

Sie nahm Anne bei der Hand und führte sie zu einem Zimmer am Ende des Flurs. Die Vorhänge in dem Zimmer waren zugezogen und Anne sah, dass ein Kinderbettchen darin stand. Als sie auf das Bettchen blickte, sah sie darin ein niedliches kleines Wesen mit blonden Löckchen schlafen.

„Das ist Marie", flüsterte Mrs. Allan.

„Oh, sie ist ja sooo süß. Ich freue mich so sehr für sie, Mrs. Allan. Wie alt ist sie denn?"

„Vor 2 Wochen ist sie ein Jahr alt geworden." Leise verließen sie wieder das Zimmer.

„Wenn sie später aufwacht, kannst du sie dir genauer ansehen." Anne drückte Mrs. Allans Hand. „Aber jetzt erzähl mir mal, was hier so alles passiert ist. Was machst du Anne?"

„Ich schreibe gerade an meinem nächsten Buch."

„Dein nächstes?"

„Ja, mein erstes wurde bereits veröffentlicht."

„Wirklich? Und ich hab es nicht mitbekommen, das muss ich unbedingt lesen," Mrs. Allan lächelte strahlend. „Was ist mit all den anderen?"

„Dass Diana und Fred geheiratet haben, wissen sie ja noch." Mrs. Allan nickte. „Die beiden haben einen kleinen Jungen, er heißt auch Fred. Vor einem Monat haben Josie und Moody geheiratet, es war eine grauenvolle Hochzeit."

„Und was ist mit dir Anne, hast du auch Zukunftspläne?" Anne lächelte, dann sagte sie

„Ja, Mrs. Allan. Ich werde nächsten Sommer heiraten."

„Anne", rief Mrs. Allan aus „wen heiratest du denn? Sag schon."

„Gilbert Blythe!" Mrs. Allan stand auf und umarmte sie.

„Das freut mich wirklich, Anne. Ich wusste schon immer, wie sehr er dich mag."

„Und ich habe noch rechtzeitig erkannt, wie sehr ich ihn mag und brauche."

„Was macht Gilbert denn jetzt?"

„Er ist in Kingsport, um sein Medizinstudium fortzusetzen."

„Medizinstudium? Anne, ich sehe schon aus euch allen ist etwas geworden."

_Mein Geliebter,_

stell Dir nur vor Mr. und Mrs. Allan sind wirklich wieder in Avonlea. Ist das nicht phantastisch? Gestern habe ich Mrs. Allan zum Tee besucht. Die beiden haben jetzt eine kleine Tochter, sie ist wirklich süß. Es tut Avonlea gut, das sie wieder da sind.

Mrs. Allan hat sich gefreut, als sie gehört hat, dass wir beide nächstes Jahr heiraten werden. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass Gilbert dich sehr mag!", sagte sie. Ich weiß ja jetzt auch wie sehr ich Dich liebe und Dich brauche. Ich vermisse Dich.

Marilla erzählte mir, dass Mrs. Lynde ihre Farm verkaufen muss. Seit ihr Mann tot ist hat sie einige finanzielle Probleme. Wahrscheinlich muss sie zu ihrem Sohn nach Charlottetown ziehen. Marilla will ihr nun anbieten, hier auf Green Gables zu leben. Die beiden sind seit 50 Jahren befreundet und Marilla kann sich Avonlea ohne Mrs. Lynde nicht vorstellen.

Außerdem wäre Marilla ja auch sehr einsam hier, wenn ich nächstes Jahr mit Dir in unsere Traumhaus ziehe. Ich denke so ist beiden geholfen. Das einzig schwierige dabei ist, dass ich bis zum nächsten Sommer dann noch Mrs. Lyndes Gegenwart auf Green Gables tagtäglich aushalten muss, denn die Farm soll so bald wie möglich verkauft werden. Ich werde es mit meiner ganzen Phantasie überstehen. Obwohl bei Mrs. Lynde manchmal alle Phantasie der Welt nichts hilft. Denk immer daran, ich liebe Dich, Gilbert Blythe.  
  
_Von ganzem Herzen. In liebe  
Anne Shirley_


	10. Mrs Lynde zieht nach Green Gables und v

Kapitel 10 Mrs. Lynde zieht nach Green Gables, und viele sehnsüchtige Briefe

Mrs. Lynde zog also auf Green Gables ein. Wie Anne vorhergesagt hatte würde es ihr nicht leicht fallen mir ihr unter einem Dach zu leben. Rachel musste einem immer irgendwelche Ratschläge geben. Anne bist du schon mit deiner Aussteuer fertig? Hab immer genügend Salz im Haus, Männer wollen ihr Essen oft etwas mehr gesalzen! Bleiche immer deine weiße Wäsche gut! Vergiss nicht die Mottenkugeln, wenn du die Winterkleidung auf dem Dachboden verstaust... und so weiter. In einem Brief an Gilbert nannte sie es einmal  
1001 Ratschläge von Rachel Lynde zum führen einer guten Ehe und eines perfekten Haushalts. Aber Anne versuchte sich zu beherrschen und das ganze von der lustigen Seite zu sehen. Manchmal bremste Marilla Rachels Redeschwall.

„Lass es doch gut sein, Rachel. Anne ist ganz bestimmt eine gute Hausfrau, sie hat viel von mir gelernt. Und ich glaube auch dass Anne und Gilbert sich in ihrer Ehe schon arrangieren werden."

_Meine Anne-Mädchen,_

ich kann mir denken, wie schwer es Dir fällt mit Mrs. Lynde unter einem Dach zu leben.  
Ihre Ratschläge sind ja manchmal einfach zum piepen. Ich habe einige davon Georg Miller vorgelesen und er konnte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen vor lachen. Sieh es mit Humor, Anne. Lange musst du das ganze ja nicht mehr aushalten. Obwohl man nie vor Mrs. Lyndes Ratschlägen sicher ist, egal wo sie wohnt.

Oft träume ich schon von unserem Traumhaus und unserem Leben darin. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten bis Du endlich Mrs. Blythe bist. Hört sich doch gut an, oder? Und ich werde furchtbar stolz darauf sein, eine hübsche, temperamentvolle, rothaarige Ehefrau zu haben. Die einzige die ich auf dieser Welt haben möchte.

Im Moment sind die Tage hier viel zu kurz und die Nächte zu lang. Vor lauter Prüfungen sitzen Georg und ich oft bis spät in die Nacht über unseren Büchern. Aber wir schlagen uns ganz wacker. Ich soll Dir viele Grüße von ihm ausrichten.

Bis bald  
Dein Dich liebender Gilbert 

Die Zeit verging und bald war Weihnachten. Gilbert war über Weihnachten wieder zu Hause und am Weihnachtstag waren sie bei seinen Eltern zum Essen. Unter anderem wurde auch von der Hochzeit gesprochen.

„Mr. Blythe", sprach Anne ihren künftigen Schwiegervater an „ich möchte sie gerne etwas fragen."

„Nur zu Anne".

„Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie vielleicht an unserer Hochzeit mein Brautführer sein würden. Einen Vater habe ich ja nicht mehr und Matthew ist ja leider auch schon gestorben."

Mr. Blythe sah sie lächelnd an. "Mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen, es wird mir eine Ehre sein, dein Brautführer zu sein, Anne. Und sag nicht immer Mr. Blythe zu mir. Du kannst mich genauso John nennen oder auch Dad, wenn du willst. Schließlich gehörst du bald zur Familie."

Anne ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange "Ich danke ihnen." 

Nach Weihnachten schien die Zeit noch schneller zu vergehen. Es wurde April und langsam wurde es Frühling.

_Mein allerliebster Gilbert,_

ich bin so schrecklich aufgeregt. Endlich habe ich mein Buch fertig und letzte Woche habe ich es an den Verlag geschickt. Heute bekam ich Post von Ihnen und oh Gilbert, sie sind begeistert von meinem Manuskript. Bereits in vier Wochen soll das Buch erscheinen. Ich bin total aus dem Häuschen und ich wünschte Du wärst jetzt hier, damit ich meine Freude mit dir teilen könnte. Mir ist es gelungen selbst Marilla und Rachel mit meiner Freude anzustecken. Marilla sagt sie wäre so stolz auf mich. Aber damit übertreibt sie wohl ein bisschen, schließlich habe ich ja keinen Bestseller geschrieben. Auch hat mir der Verlag schon einen Scheck als Vorauszahlung über dreihundert Dollar zugeschickt. Ist das nicht phantastisch? Im Mai wird also mein Buch erscheinen. Mai, Geliebter, dann sind es nur noch zwei Monate, bis du endlich bei mir bist. Jede Nacht träume ich bereits von diesem Tag.

In liebe  
Deine Karotte 

_Meine Anne,_

ich schließe mich Marillas Meinung voll kommen an. Auch ich bin furchtbar stolz auf mein Anne-Mädchen. Meine Frau wird eine berühmte kanadische Schriftstellerin sein, wer würde da nicht stolz darauf sein. Ich wusste schon immer, dass du Talent zum Schreiben hast. Wäre ich jetzt bei Dir, würde ich Dich mit Küssen überhäufen.  
Die Prüfungen sind hier bereits in vollem Gange, manchmal schwirrt mir nur so der Kopf und ich würde am liebsten alles hinschmeißen. Doch dann denke ich an Dich und das wir bald zusammen sein werden. Das gibt mir wieder neue Kraft zum weitermachen. Es ist mir ein Trost zu wissen, dass Du mich liebst, egal wie ich meine Prüfungen abschließe. Übrigens würde ich gerne Georg zu unserer Hochzeit einladen, was hältst Du davon?

Dein Dich liebender Gil 

_Liebster Dr. Blythe,_

wie gefällt Dir diese Anrede? Du musst Dich ja langsam daran gewöhnen. In Gedanken fühle ich Deinen Prüfungsstress mit Dir. Du schaffst das schon. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Dich liebe. Natürlich würde ich mich freuen, wenn Georg zu unserer Hochzeit kommen würde. Du hast Dich sehr mit ihm angefreundet, nicht wahr?

Diana hat mich heute besucht und mir tolle Neuigkeiten erzählt. An Weihnachten wird sie ihr zweites Kind bekommen. Fred freut sich anscheinend riesig. Er möchte diesmal so gerne ein kleines Mädchen bekommen. Ich freue mich sehr für die beiden. Der kleine Fred fängt jetzt mir sprechen an. Gestern zog er an meinem Haar und sagte doch klar und deutlich "Rot". Kannst Du dir das vorstellen. So ein kleines Kind erkennt bereits, dass meine Haare rot sind. Diana hatte bereits Angst ich wäre sauer. Aber ich konnte mich gar nicht mehr einkriegen vor lachen. Heutzutage macht es mir nicht mehr all zuviel aus, wenn jemand sagt, dass meine Haare rot sind. Damit muss ich mich schließlich den Rest meines Lebens abfinden. Immerhin hat er mich nicht Karotte genannt. Das darfst nur Du sagen. Ich hoffe nur, dass unsere Kinder mal keine roten Haare bekommen werden. 

Deine Karotte 

Vier Wochen später erschien dann tatsächlich Annes Buch. Mrs. Lynde brachte ein Päckchen vom Postamt mit. Ungeduldig riss Anne das Papier auf und da lag wirklich ihr zweites Buch vor ihr. "Freunde" lautete der Titel und darunter stand "von Anne Shirley".

"Oh, Marilla, Rachel mein Buch ist da", rief Anne begeistert und nahm jede von ihnen in den Arm.

"Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, Anne. Zeig es mal her", Marilla griff nach dem Buch und sah es sich genau an. Sie schlug die erste Seite auf und las die Widmung für Diana, meine beste Freundin, für immer und ewig.

"Da es sich in dem Buch um Freundschaft dreht, dachte ich mir ich widme es Diana", erklärte Anne.

"Das ist wirklich sehr anständig von dir, Anne Shirley", Mrs. Lyndes Tonfall klang etwas betrübt.

"Rachel, mein nächstes Buch werde ich ihnen widmen", versprach Anne und lachte.

"Ach, sei nicht albern. Meinst du etwa ich wäre darauf aus", sagte Rachel verbittert.

"Geben sie es doch wenigstens zu", lachte Anne und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann rannte sie in ihr Zimmer hoch.

"Also dieses Mädchen ist wirklich unmöglich, Marilla. Wenn ich daran denke, dass sie bald die Frau eines Arztes sein wird. Nein, wie soll das nur werden."

"Ich hoffe sie bleibt so, wie sie ist", Marilla sah Rachel ernst an "denn so lieben wir sie alle und ich glaube nicht das Gilbert möchte, dass Anne sich ändert. Also hör endlich auf immer von ihrem neuen Stand zu reden."

"Diese Mädchen, ist sowieso nicht zu ändern. Und mit Ermahnungen hat man noch nie etwas bei ihr erreicht", Mrs. Lynde schmipfte weiter leise vor sich hin.

Marilla schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit.

Am Nachmittag fuhr Anne zu den Wrights hinüber. Diana saß auf der Veranda und nähte an einem Babyhemdchen.

"Hallo Anne", rief sie "wie schön, dass du mich besuchst. Sieh nur", sie hielt das feine kleine Hemdchen hoch "ist es nicht wunderhübsch? Meine Mutter hat mir den Stoff vorbeigebracht."

"Es ist wirklich schön, liebste Diana. Ich möchte dir etwas schenken, du sollst die erste sein, die es bekommt." Sie reichte ihr das Buch.

"Oh, Anne, dein Buch ist herausgekommen. Wie mich das freut." Sie schlug die erste Seite auf und las die Widmung. Plötzlich füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

"Was ist Diana? Gefällt es dir nicht?", fragte Anne schockiert.

"Anne, das ist wirklich lieb von dir. Du bist meine beste Freundin." Sie umarmten sich.

"Aber deswegen brauchst du doch nicht zu weinen, Diana."

"Ich freue mich so sehr über dein Geschenk. Tut mir leid, im Moment heule ich sowieso wegen allem. Aber das ist wirklich ein guter Grund zum weinen."

"Wir werden immer Freunde sein, nicht wahr? Selbst wenn wir beide alt und grau sind."

Lachend umarmten sie sich nochmals und plauderten noch eine Weile miteinander.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ganz Avonlea wusste, dass Annes zweites Buch erschienen war. Jeder wollte es lesen und besorgte sich ein Exemplar. Mrs. Allan kam gleich nach Green Gables, als sie es gelesen hatte.

"Anne, es ist ein wunderschönes Buch, ich konnte überhaupt nicht aufhören zu lesen." 

"Es freut mich, dass es ihnen gefällt Mrs. Allan", sagte Anne lächelnd.

"Diana, ist sehr stolz darauf, dass du ihr das Buch gewidmet hast."

"Heute Morgen habe ich Josie getroffen, sie meinte die Geschichte sei etwas fade."

Mrs. Allan lachte "du kennst doch Josie, auch wenn sie jetzt Spuergoon heißt, sie ist und bleibt doch eine Pye. Sie ist nur neidisch, Anne. Mach dir nichts daraus."

"Oh, das tue ich auch nicht Mrs. Allan. Josie ist einfach keine verwandte Seele, so war es schon immer."

Auch Gilbert war schrecklich stolz auf sie. Anne hatte ihm ein Exemplar zugeschickt. 

_Mein Anne-Mädchen,_

obwohl meine Zeit im Moment ja ziemlich knapp bemessen ist konnte ich nicht umhin Dein Buch zu lesen. Es ist Dir wirklich gelungen und Marilla hat wirklich allen Grund auf Dich stolz zu sein. Auch George hat es schon gelesen und ist begeistert, er sagt ich soll Dir viele Grüße von ihm ausrichten und er hätte schon lange nicht mehr so herzlich gelacht.

Bis jetzt läuft es ganz gut mit den Prüfungen, besser als ich erwartet hätte. Jetzt sind nur noch zwei Fächer dran, dann habe ich es geschafft und bald bin ich bei Dir. Mit dem Krankenhaus in Caromody ist alles unter Fach und Dach. Ich werde wie besprochen mein praktisches Jahr dort absolvieren. Mein Professor hat letzte Woche nochmals mit Dr. Blair telefoniert und alles geregelt. Das ist wirklich sehr nett von ihm. Georg wird übrigens in Halifax unterkommen, aber vorher wird er noch zu unserer Hochzeit erscheinen, er meint das könne er sich nicht entgehen lassen. 

Gerade geht die Sonne langsam unter und alles ist in ein rötliches Licht getaucht. Dieses Bild würde Dir bestimmt gefallen. Aber auf Prince Edward Island gibt es einfach die schönsten Sonnenuntergänge und tausendmal schöner sind sie, wenn Du dabei an meiner Seite bist. Ich liebe Dich, Anne Shirley.

In ewiger Liebe,

Dein Gilbert


	11. Die Hochzeit

Kapitel 11 Die Hochzeit

Schließlich war es endlich Anfang Juli und Gilbert kam nach Hause. Mr. Blythe war zusammen mit Anne auf den Bahnhof gefahren, um ihn abzuholen. Als Gilbert aus dem Zug stieg strahlte Anne. Er umarmte zunächst seinen Vater und dann umarmte und küsste er Anne. Es war ihm egal, ob die anderen Leute starrten. Endlich konnte er sie wieder in seinen Armen halten, diese wundervolle Mädchen, sollten sie sich doch das Maul darüber zerreißen. Mr. Blythe lud inzwischen das Gepäck auf den Wagen. Gilbert sah Anne in die Augen.

"Es tut so gut dich zu sehen, Karotte. Wie sehr ich doch diese Augen und Haare vermisst habe."

"Oh, Gil ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen, dass du endlich bei mir bist." Sie küsste ihn nochmals, auch Anne war es egal, was die Leute dachten. Für sie schien die restliche Welt in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht zu existieren. Mr. Blythe war inzwischen wieder auf den Bahnsteig zurückgekommen.

"Wie lange wollt ihr den noch hier stehen bleiben?", fragte er lachend.

Gilbert nahm Annes Hand und sie liefen zum Wagen. Er war ein wunderschöner Sommerabend.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir zu Fuß gehen?" fragte Gilbert. "Dad, fahr du doch schon mal nachhause, Anne und ich werden uns die Beine ein wenig vertreten."

Sein Vater sah ihn an und lächelte. "Also gut, ich werde nachhause fahren und deine Mutter beruhigen, dass du bald kommst".

"Ich möchte nicht, dass sie verärgert ist", sagte Anne zaghaft "schließlich will sie dich doch auch sehen, Gil."

"Das ist schon in Ordnung, Anne" warf Mr. Blythe ein "sie wird Verständnis dafür haben, dass ihr beide euch eine Menge zu erzählen habt."

Mr. Blythe fuhr los und Anne und Gilbert liefen Hand in Hand los. Es war ein wunderschöner Spaziergang. Sie redeten, umarmten und küssten sich immer wieder.

"Avonlea ist das schönste Fleckchen auf der Welt. Nicht wahr Gil?" fragte Anne während sie stehen geblieben waren und sich den Sonnenuntergang ansahen.

"Es ist unsere Heimat und darum lieben wir es über alles. Aber noch viel schöner bist du, mein Anne-Mädchen. Egal wo ich auf der Welt sein würde, solange du bei mir bist ist mir jedes Fleckchen recht." Er drehte sie zu sich um und sah ihr lange in die Augen. Annes Herz pochte wild. Wenn Gilbert sie so ansah, verblasste jeder Sonnenuntergang, es war viel schöner, als irgendetwas auf der Welt. Dann küssten sie sich.

"Ich liebe Dich, Gilbert", flüsterte Anne an sein Ohr. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Talie und zog sie enger zu sich heran. 

Die Planung für die Hochzeit war nun in vollem Gange. Am 30. Juli, sollte sie stattfinden. Auf dem sonst so ruhigen Green Gables herrschte so manches mal ein völliger Trubel.

Marilla, die sonst nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen war, war total nervös. Noch nie hatte es eine Hochzeit auf Green Gables gegeben. Es war, als hätten Anne und Marilla die Rollen getauscht. Anne, die sonst immer schrecklich nervös werden konnte war die Ruhe selbst und Marilla die sonst immer gelassen war, war auf ihre Art ganz schön zappelig.

"Anne ich verstehe nicht, wie du auf einmal so ruhig bleiben kannst, " fragte sie Mrs. Lynde eines Abends.

"Es ist für mich nicht so wichtig, ob es eine perfekte Hochzeit wird, Rachel. Oder ob alle Gäste zufrieden sein werden. Mir ist nur wichtig, dass Gilbert und ich heiraten und wenn in ganz Avonlea das Chaos ausbricht", antwortete sie lachend.

Alle Einladungen waren verschickt worden. Unter anderem würde auch Miss Stacey kommen, was Anne ganz besonders freute. Sie liebte ihre frühere Lehrerin. Kathrine Brook würde kommen und Miss Josephine Barry. Miss Barry war inzwischen 80 Jahre alt und saß meistens in einem Rollstuhl, weil ihr das Gehen so schwer fiel, aber sie sagte zu. Annes Hochzeit wollte sie auf keinen Fall verpassen. Die Trauung würde im Garten von Green Gables stattfinden. Marilla putzte und schrubbte ganz Green Gables unermüdlich, dass es einem schon Angst und bange werden konnte.

Am letzten Abend vor der Hochzeit flüchtete Anne regelrecht. Sie traf sich mit Gilbert am See der glitzernden Wasser.

"Ich habe mich aus dem Haus schleichen müssen", lachte Anne, als sie die Arme um ihn legte. "Marilla und Rachel schrubben, planen und backen unermüdlich. Man könnte fast Angst bekommen, und als dann auch noch Mrs. Barry und Mrs. Andrews vorbeikamen hab ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich glaube sie haben überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass ich nicht da bin. Wahrscheinlich würden sie morgen wie geplant die Hochzeit feiern, selbst wenn wir beide nicht da wären."

Gilbert lachte und zog sie an sich. "Sie sind einfach nervös vor so einem wichtigen Fest", versuchte er Anne zu beschwichtigen, "Bist du denn nicht nervös?"

"Nein", sagte Anne entschieden "du etwa? Wieso sollte ich nervös sein, wo doch morgen der schönste Tag in meinem Leben sein wird und sich meine sehnlichsten Wünsche erfüllen."

"Auch meine sehnlichsten Wünsche werden sich erfüllen. Dann wirst du meine Frau sein, Anne. Nach so vielen Jahren, die ich dich schon liebe. Wie froh ich doch bin, dass du mir damals deine Schiefertafel auf den Kopf gehauen hast. Seit dem war für mich klar, dass ich dich liebe und nur dich heiraten will."

"Oh, Gil, du bist wirklich süß. Was sollte ich nur ohne dich anfangen?" 

Glücklich umarmten und küssten sie sich.

Am nächsten Tag war es dann endlich soweit. Diana war früh nach Green Gables gekommen, um dort bei den letzten Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Green Gables wirkte wie ein munterer Bienenstock.

Diana half Anne später beim umziehen und machte ihr die Haare.   
Gilbert stand zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein wenig nervös am Fenster seines Zimmers. Sein Vater kam zu ihm und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Du siehst gut aus mein Sohn. Bist du ein wenig nervös?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein ja, Dad ein wenig."

"Jeder man hat so kurz vor seiner Hochzeit Zweifel, das ist völlig normal. Schließlich ändert sich dein Leben von nun an."

"Es ist nicht so, dass ich Zweifel an meiner Liebe zu Anne hätte," sagte Gilbert und sah seinen Vater an "Vielmehr habe ich Zweifel an mir selbst. Werde ich ihr ein guter Ehemann sein? Kann ich Anne überhaupt glücklich machen? Ich möchte alles dafür tun, aber kann ich es auch?"

Mr. Blythe lachte: "Gilbert, ich wette Anne macht sich die gleichen Gedanken. Daran merkt man doch nur, wie sehr ihr euch liebt. Jeder möchte den anderen so glücklich wie möglich machen. Aber mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Du liebst Anne und sie liebt dich. Warum solltet ihr also nicht glücklich sein?"

Nun lachte auch Gilbert: "Du hast recht. Ich danke dir, Dad." Ja, dachte Gilbert, sie würden miteinander glücklich sein.

Anne stand fertig angezogen in ihrem Zimmer und sah aus dem Fenster. Inzwischen waren viele Gäste eingetroffen und im Garten von Green Gables herrschte ein reges treiben. Marilla betrat das Zimmer, um nach Anne zu sehen. In der Tür blieb sie stehen. Da stand nun ihre kleine Anne in dem Brautkleid ihrer Mutter. Das Kleid betonte Annes schlanke, lilienhafte Figur.

Es schien, als sei es für sie gemacht worden. Im hochgesteckten Haar war der Schleier befestigt und Diana hatte dazu noch etwas Siebenstern dazu gesteckt, der in ihrem roten Haar zu leuchten schien. Marilla trieb es die Tränen in die Augen, als sie Anne sah.

"Marilla, was ist?" rief Anne und kam auf sie zu. Sie legte ihre Arme um die alte Frau.

"Gar nichts!" erwiderte sie "ich hab nur gerade das kleine Mädchen vor mir gesehen, dass Matthew mit vom Bahnhof brachte. Ein kleines Mädchen mit zwei roten Zöpfen, einem abgetragenen Strohhut und einem grauen Flanellkleidchen, in den Händen eine uralte Reisetasche. Und jetzt ist mein kleines Mädchen erwachsen geworden, sie wird heiraten und mich alte Frau verlassen."

"Oh, Marilla. Ich werde immer deine Anne sein, das weißt du. Egal wo ich lebe, ich bin immer deine Anne von Green Gables." Sie umarmten sich und Anne gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Jetzt ist aber Schluss mit der Gefühlsduselei". sagte Marilla die sich wieder in den Griff bekam "komm hinunter Anne, alle warten bereits auf dich."

Dann ging sie aus dem Zimmer. Anne sah sich noch einmal in ihrem alten Zimmer um. Hier hatte sie viele glückliche Jahre erlebt. In diesem Zimmer hatte sie geweint und gelacht. Sie sah in den Spiegel und wurde sich bewusst, dass nun ein neues Leben begann. Ein Leben mit Gilbert, den sie so sehr liebte. Dann hieß sie nicht mehr Anne Shirley von Green Gables, sondern Anne Blythe in ihrem Traumhaus. Die Straße machte eine Biegung und viele neue Dinge lagen dahinter. Mit Wehmut, dachte sie an das kleine Mädchen, das so ungern in den Spiegel gesehen hatte. Wie lange war das schon her. Anne seufzte, nahm ihren Brautstrauß und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Am Ende der Treppe stand Mr. Blythe und wartete auf sie. Er sah Anne an, als sie die Treppe herunterkam. Gilbert bekommt wirklich eine ganz besondere Frau dachte er. Anne war wunderschön in ihrem Brautkleid, so schlank und elegant. Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund. Es war das blitzen in ihren grau-grünen Augen, ihr Lächeln, ihre Stimme, ihre ganze Art, die sie zu etwas besonderem machte.

"Es ist mir eine Freude, eine so wunderschöne Braut zum Altar führen zu dürfen", sagte Mr. Blythe lachend."Bist du nervös, Anne?"

"Wenn ich daran denke, wie sie mich gleich alle anstarren werden schon."

"Vergiss die ganzen anderen Leute, Anne. Sie nur nach vorne, dort steht Gilbert und den Rest um dich herum kannst du vergessen." Anne lächelte ihn strahlend an und er drückte ihr sanft den Arm, als sie sich beim ihm eingehackt hatte.

Sie schritten in den Garten von Green Gables hinaus. Es war ein wunderschöner Juli Tag. Der Himmel war strahlend blau, kein noch so winziges Wölkchen war zu sehen. Die Vögel zwitscherten lustig, es schien als wollten sie jubilieren zu diesem wundervollen Ereignis. Die Leute hatten auf ihren Stühlen Platz genommen und warteten geduldig. Als nun der Hochzeitsmarsch angestimmt wurde drehten sich alle neugierig um, um die Braut zu erspähen.

Anne kam an Mr. Blythes Arm den Weg entlang. Alle staunten, ja einigen blieb so gar der Mund offen stehen. So eine schöne und strahlende Braut schien es in Avonlea noch nie gegeben zu haben. Anne fühlte alle Augenpaare auf sich, all die bekannten und vertrauten Gesichter starrten sie an. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei und ihr Herz pochte. Anne glaubte jeder müsse das lauten pochen ihres Herzens hören, es übertöne sogar den Hochzeitsmarsch. Dann erinnerte sie sich, was Mr. Blythe gesagt hatte, sie solle nur Gilbert ansehen und den Rest vergessen. Anne blickte nach vorne zu Mr. Allan, vor ihm stand Gilbert, er sah in seinem Frack unwahrscheinlich gut aus. Er sah Anne mit einem Staunen im Gesicht an und dann lächelte er. 

Nun vergaß Anne wirklich alles um sich herum. Sie wollte nur zu Gilbert und ihm ihre Hand reichen. Sie wollte mit ihm den Bund fürs Leben schließen. Anne hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie weiter gelaufen waren, nun stand sie neben Gilbert und blickten sich lächelnd an.

"Liebe Gemeinde", begann Mr. Allan "wir haben uns hier versammelt, um diesen Mann und diese Frau in den heiligen Stand der Ehe zu heben."

Die Zeremonie wurde fortgesetzt und sie war wunderschön. Nachdem Anne und Gilbert die Ringe getäuscht hatten küssten sie sich und die ganze Gemeinde applaudierte.

Mrs. Lynde hatte während der ganzen Zeremonie geweint. Dann standen alle an, um den Brautpaar zu gratulieren und ihre Geschenke zu überreichen. Marilla nahm Anne in die Arme und wischte sich ein paar Tränen weg, bevor irgendjemand sie sehen konnte.

"Ihr zwei gehört zusammen", sagte Marilla zu den beiden "ich wünsche Euch alles Glück der Welt. Wenn es jemand verdient hat, dann seid ihr das."

Es war ein gratulieren, umarmen und küssen. Mrs. Lyndes Augen waren immer noch ganz rot geweint. 

"Ich war schon auf so vielen Hochzeiten in meinem Leben. Doch dies ist die schönste von allen. Ich habe geweint wie ein Baby", sagte Rachel und lächelte die beiden an.

"Mrs. Lynde, sie sind doch eine verwandte Seele", sagte Anne und nahm die alte Dame in die Arme.

"Ich denke, dass das ein Kompliment sein sollte, Anne."

Sie lachten und die Gratulationen gingen weiter. Mrs. Allan, Miss Stacey, Miss Josephine Barry, Mrs. Jones (Gilberts Tante) alle waren da und amüsierten sich. Das Brautpaar eröffnete den ersten Tanz.

Gegen Abend machten sich Anne und Gilbert zur Abreise fertig. Sie würden nach Charlettown fahren und dort zwei Wochen lang ihre Flitterwochen verbringen. Zunächst hatten sie gar keine Flitterwochen geplant, Anne wäre am liebsten sofort in ihr Traumhaus gezogen. Doch Mrs. Josephine Barrys Hochzeitsgeschenk waren die Flitterwochen gewesen. Sie hatte ihnen die Unterbringung im White Sands Hotel für zwei Wochen bezahlt und hoffte das Anne und Gilbert sie einmal besuchen würden, solange sie in Charlettown waren.

Sie hatten sich umgezogen und standen nun vor dem Wagen, der sie zum Bahnhof brachte. Jerry Boute sollte sie hinfahren, dass Gepäck war verstaut und nun hieß es Abschied nehmen. Marilla nahm Anne zuletzt noch einmal in die Arme und dann fuhr der Wagen los. Anne und Gilbert winkten ihren Gästen zu, die sich noch eine Weile amüsieren würden. Dann war der Wagen verschwunden. 

Gilbert legte seinen Arm um Anne und fragte: "Bist du glücklich mein Anne-Mädchen?"

"So glücklich, dass ich es gar nicht beschreiben kann", flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich enger an ihn.


	12. Flitterwochen

Kapitel 12 Flitterwochen

Als sie im White Sands Hotel ankamen wurden sie von Mr. McKenzie begrüßt. Er war ein guter Bekannter von Miss Josephine Barry und Geschäftsleiter der White Sands Hotels.

"Ihr Gepäck wird bereits nach oben gebracht, Mr. und Mrs. Blythe", sagte er förmlich und führte sie in die Eingangshalle des Hotels.

Gilbert drückte Annes Hand stolz, als sie das erste mal mit Mrs. Blythe angesprochen wurde. Mr. McKenzie führte sie in sein Büro und ein Page brachte auf einem Tablett drei Gläser mit Champagner herein.

"Ich möchte ihnen zu ihrer Hochzeit gratulieren", sagte er und jeder von ihnen nahm ein Glas. "In diesem Moment wird ihr Zimmer vorbereitet. Lassen sie mich solange mit ihnen auf ihr Glück anstoßen."

"Vielen Dank, Mr. McKenzie", antwortete Gilbert und Anne lächelte ihn an.

Dann wurden sie von einem Pagen zu ihrem Zimmer geführt. Der Page schloss die Tür auf und reichte dann Gilbert den Schlüssel. Gilbert gab ihm noch etwas Trinkgeld und der Page ging.

Anne wollte gerade das Zimmer betreten doch Gilbert hielt sie am Arm fest. Dann nahm er sie plötzlich hoch und trug sie über die Schwelle. Anne lachte verdutzt, nachdem er die Tür mit einem Fußtritt geschlossen hatte. Gilbert machte keine Anstalten Anne wieder herunter zu lassen.

"Bin ich dir denn nicht zu schwer?" fragte sie ihn deshalb.

"Nein, und ich werde dich für den Rest meines Lebens auf Händen tragen."

Er küsste sie sanft und leidenschaftlich bevor er sie vorsichtig wieder absetzte.

„Jetzt sind wir endlich verheiratet, Anne", sagte Gilbert und sah ihr in die Augen. „Wie fühlen sie sich Mrs. Blythe?", mit einem Lächeln stand er vor ihr.

„Überglücklich! Anders kann ich es nicht ausdrücken."

„Du hast heute einfach wunderschön ausgesehen. Mir stockte fast der Atem, als du am Arm meines Vaters aus dem Haus kamst."

Anne lachte: „Als ich zum ersten mal das Brautkleid anprobiert habe sagte Diana Damit wirst du Gilbert den Atem rauben."

„Damit hatte sie vollkommen Recht ", Gilbert zog sie näher zu sich heran und küsste sie.

Eine Haarsträhne hatte sich von Annes Frisur gelöst und Gilbert griff danach.

„Deine Haare haben mich von Anfang an magisch angezogen."

„Und ich habe meine Haare früher richtig gehasst, Außerdem hat mich auch noch jemand Karotte genannt."

„Na ja, ich wollte bloß einen albernen Scherz machen."

„Die machst du heute noch, aber dafür liebe ich dich ja." Sie küsste ihn nochmals und drehte sich dann um, um ihre Jacke abzulegen.

Gilbert schlich sich von hinten an sie heran, nahm die Haarsträhne hoch und rief: „He! Karotte!"

„Du alberner Kerl", lachte Anne lief zum Bett, nahm ein Kissen und warf es nach ihm.

„Na, warte das kriegst du zurück", rief Gilbert und wollte nach ihrem Arm greifen.

Anne stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus und lief auf die andere Seite des Betts. Gilbert war jedoch mit einem Satz bei ihr. Als Anne nach dem zweiten Kissen greifen wollte und er gleichzeitig nach ihr, verloren beide das Gleichgewicht und fielen auf das Bett.

„Jetzt hab ich dich", sagte Gilbert und sie lagen beide lachend auf dem Bett.

Dann richtete Anne sich ein wenig auf und sah ihm in die Augen. Es war ein Blick voller Liebe.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Gil" flüsterte Anne und dann küssten sie sich.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Anne durch einen Sonnenstrahl, der sie an der Nase kitzelte. Alles kam ihr wie ein Traum vor. Doch dann wurde ihr klar dass alles Wirklichkeit war. Sie war mit Gilbert verheiratet und er lag hier bei ihr. Mit dem Rücken lag sie an seiner Brust und er hatte einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt. Versonnen begann sie seinen Arm zu streicheln.

„Du bist schon wach?" fragte Gilbert auf einmal.

„Ich dachte du schläfst noch", sagte Anne und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Blythe. Wie könnte ich mit der wunderschönsten Frau in meinen Armen nur lange schlafen."

„Du bist ein alter Charmeur, Gilbert Blythe", lachte Anne und küsste ihn, dann schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn.

Eine Weile lagen sie eng beieinander und genossen die Nähe des anderen.

„Ich möchte am liebsten die Zeit anhalten und dich nicht mehr von mir fortlassen," flüsterte Anne leise.

„Ja, mein Anne-Mädchen, nichts anderes scheint im Moment wichtig zu sein."

Doch nach einer Weile knurrte Annes Magen laut und deutlich.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte Gilbert sie.

„Ich fürchte ja, obwohl ich wirklich nicht aufstehen will. Gestern hatte ich jedoch nicht viel Zeit an Essen zu denken, denn ich dachte dauernd nur an dich."

Er küsste sie und sagte „na komm schon, las uns frühstücken. Du weißt doch von Liebe alleine wird man nicht satt."

Das frisch vermählte Paar genoss seine Flitterwochen ausgiebig. Sie machten lange Spaziergänge, fuhren Boot, saßen zusammen auf einer Bank und beobachteten den Sonnenuntergang über dem Meer. Das Abendessen nahmen sie dreimal mit Mr. McKenzie ein, der sie dazu eingeladen hatte. Er war ein sehr netter Mann und eine Unterhaltung mit ihm machte ihnen Spaß.

Auch Mr. McKenzie fand gefallen an dem jungen Doktor und seiner hübschen Frau. Sie brachten ihn zum Lachen und mit Wehmut dachte er manchmal an seine Jugend, als seine Frau noch lebte. Anne und Gilbert mochten Mr. McKenzie sehr, er erzählte ihnen Geschichten von den Leuten, die schon im White Sands Hotel gewesen waren. Auch der Premierminister war einmal da gewesen und so manch berühmter Schauspieler oder Opernsänger. Es waren lustige und aufregende Geschichten. Anne konnte sich gut vorstellen, die eine oder andere Geschichte in ihrem nächsten Buch unterzubringen.

Auch die anderen Gäste im White Sands Hotel waren sehr nett und sie lernten ein junges Paar kennen, das auch erst vor zwei Wochen geheiratet hatte. Peter und Sarah Weasly kamen aus Nova Scotia und verbrachten auf Prince Edward Island ihre Flitterwochen. Peter war Journalist bei einer großen kanadischen Zeitung und Sarah stammte aus einer alt eingesessenen Familie in Nova Scotia. Sarah hatte noch nie irgendetwas gearbeitet und sie bewunderte Anne dafür, dass sie ihr eigenes Geld verdient hatte.

„Oh, Anne", sagte sie einmal „wie selbstständig du doch bist. Als Lehrerin hast du für dich sorgen können und mit deinen Büchern, wirst du auch weiterhin über eigenes Geld verfügen. Ich beneide dich."

„Was gibt es daran zu beneiden, Sarah. Irgendwie musste ich ja Geld verdienen. Und meine Schreiberei mache ich, weil es mir Spaß macht. Ich liebe Geschichten und ich mag es, wenn meine Geschichten anderen gefallen."

„Ich war nie so selbstständig wie du, Anne. Ich bin in einer gut begüterten Familie aufgewachsen. Da wird man als Mädchen nur so erzogen, dass man sich zu benehmen weiß und irgendwann einen Haushalt führen kann. Jetzt habe ich Peter, der für mich sorgen wird. Ich liebe Peter wirklich, aber wie wird mein Leben weitergehen? Werde ich nie etwas Wichtiges zustande bringen? In der Schule war ich auch nie besonders gut, ich hab mich einfach nicht für die Lernerei interessiert. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler."

„Sarah", lachte Anne und legte den Arm um sie „ wenn du euren Haushalt führst und später eure Kinder bekommst ist das nicht ein wichtiges Werk?"

„Du willst mich damit nur beschwichtigen, aber es ist auch egal. Grübeln wir nicht über mein verkorkstes Leben nach."

So sehr Anne und Gilbert sich mit den Weaslys und Mr. McKenzie verstand, am glücklichsten waren sie, wenn sie alleine waren. Sie Zeit füreinander hatten und sich küssen und umarmen konnten so oft sie wollten.

In der zweiten Woche ihrer Flitterwochen, beschlossen sie Miss Josephine Barry wie versprochen zu besuchen. Eine der Hausangestellten führte sie in den Salon.

„Mr. und Mrs. Blythe", meldete sie das Paar an.

Miss Barry saß in ihrem Rollstuhl am Fenster.

„Wie schön euch zu sehen", rief sie dem jungen Paar entgegen.

Anne lief zu ihr und umarmte sie. „Wir haben doch versprochen, dass wir sie besuchen kommen."

Sie gab der alten Dame einen Kuss auf die Wange. Gilbert reichte Miss Barry zur Begrüßung die Hand.

„Lasst uns zusammen einen Tee trinken. Mary", rief sie dem Mädchen zu „lass den Tee im Wintergarten servieren."

Der Butler von Miss Barry kam ins Zimmer und wollte sie in den Wintergarten schieben, doch Anne kam ihm zuvor.

„Ich mach das schon", sagte sie und Griff nach dem Rollstuhl.

Miss Barrys Wintergarten war immer noch so schön, wie damals als Anne auf dem Queens war.

„Hier hat sich überhaupt nichts verändert", seufzte Anne, als sie sich umsah.

„Oh, hier hat sich einiges geändert, Anne. Ich bin alt geworden. Zugegeben ich war auch schon alt, als du hier bei mir warst. Aber jetzt bin ich wirklich alt geworden. Es wird bald Zeit für mich alten Drachen abzutreten."

Anne sah sie schockiert an „Miss Barry so etwas dürfen sie nicht sagen. So alt sind sie doch noch gar nicht."

Miss Barry lachte „Wenn du wüsstest wie alt ich bin. Aber eine Dame verrät ihr Alter nicht und schon gar nicht eine alte Jungfer wie ich es bin. Man muss den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen, meine Zeit hier auf Erden ist abgelaufen. Aber nun vergessen wir mal das ganze. Erzählt mir viel lieber wie es euch geht. Gefällt es euch im White Sands? Ich hoffe doch, dass Mr. McKenzie sich gut um euch kümmert."

„Mr. McKenzie ist sehr zu vorkommend", ergriff Gilbert das Wort, als er merkte, dass Anne immer noch über die Worte von Miss Barry nachdachte. „ Wir haben die ganze Gegend um Charlottetown erkundet. Es ist wirklich eine sehr schöne Stadt. Ich war ja schon öfters hier, aber nie hatte ich Zeit soviel von der Stadt zu sehen. Wir sind ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar, dass sie uns ein so schönes Geschenk gemacht haben."

„Ach, das ist doch nicht der Rede wert. Ich wollte euch einfach etwas besonders schenken. Nicht wie alle anderen, die nur Sachen für den Haushalt schenken", antwortete Miss Barry.

„Wir haben ein nettes Paar aus Nova Scotia kennen gelernt", erzählte Anne jetzt weiter „Sie verbringen auch ihre Flitterwochen im White Sands Hotel".

Angeregt plauderten sie weiter und tranken ihren Tee, dazu gab es himmlische Kekse.

Als sie sich später verabschiedeten sagte Miss Barry: „Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, dass ihr mich besucht habt. Manchmal kann man in diesem großen Haus sehr einsam sein.", an Anne gewand sagte sie „bleib so wie du bist Anne. Manchmal scheinst du immer noch das kleine Mädchen zu sein, das zusammen mit Diana über mich hergefallen ist. Ich hoffe du änderst dich nicht. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass man Spaß am Leben haben muss. Lebt wohl ihr beiden, ich wünsche euch alles Glück auf der Welt. Denkt immer daran, dass wichtigste ist, das ihr beide euch habt, nicht alles Geld der Welt kann diesen Schatz aufwiegen."

„Sie sind eine verwandte Seele, Miss Barry", sagte Anne und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange „ich werde sie bald mal wieder besuchen."

Miss Barry nickte stumm und winkte ihnen aus dem Fenster nach, als die Kutsche abfuhr.

Auf der Rückfahrt, lehnte Anne sich an Gilbert.

„Miss Barry muss manchmal wirklich sehr einsam sein. Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich beinah auch eine alte Jungfer geworden wäre, läuft mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. Was, wenn ich meinen Fehler nicht wieder hätte gut machen können? Oder wenn du nach alldem doch Christine Stuart geheiratet hättest?" Anne schüttelte den Kopf „Nachdem mir endlich klar war, dass ich dich liebe und die ganze Zeit geliebt habe, hätte ich niemals jemand anderen heiraten können. Dann wäre ich auch so eine alte Jungfer, wie Miss Barry geworden."

Gilbert sah sie an und strich ihr über die Wange. „Es ist doch alles gut geworden, Anne. Wir sollten nicht darüber nachdenken, was gewesen wäre, wenn es nicht so gekommen wäre."

„Du hast Recht, Gil. Wir alle machen Fehler, obwohl ich manchmal schon das Gefühl hatte, dass ich mehr Fehler mache als alle anderen. Aber eigentlich mache ich nur jeden Fehler einmal. Und da ich jetzt weiß, wie sehr ich dich liebe, werde ich nie etwas anderes denken", sie lächelte ihn an und er küsste sie.

Bald waren ihre Flitterwochen zu Ende und Anne und Gilbert machten sich auf die Heimreise. Die Weaslys waren einen Tag vorher abgereist und man hatte noch Adressen ausgetauscht, damit man sich nicht aus den Augen verlor. Mr. McKenzie hatte am letzten Abend noch ein wunderbares Abendessen für sie vorbereiten lassen. Im Kerzenschein, waren sie alleine im Speisesaal gesessen und lauschten den Wellen des Meeres.

Als sie nun am Bahnhof von Bright River eintrafen, wurden sie von Diana und Fred Wright erwartet. Anne umarmte ihre Freundin, als hätten sie sich Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen.

„Jemand musste euch doch vom Bahnhof abholen", erklärte Diana.

Gilbert und Fred verstauten derweil das Gepäck auf dem Wagen.

„Wie geht es dir, Anne. Du strahlst ja wie ein Honigkuchenpferd", lachte sie und sah Anne an.

„Ich bin einfach glücklich Diana. Es war wunderschön in Charlettown, es ist wunderschön wieder daheim zu sein. Aber vor allen Dingen ist es wunderschön mit Gilbert zusammen zu sein.", sie sah hinüber zu ihm und lächelte ihm zu, als er herüberblickte.

„Das frisch verheiratet Paar sieht immer alles durch eine rosarote Brille", sagte Diana belehrend.

Doch Anne lachte nur und legte den Arm um die Freundin. „Aber jetzt sag mal, wie geht es dir denn?" fragte Anne und deutete auf Dianas rundlichen Bauch.

„Ganz gut, obwohl ich mir irgendwie wie ein laufendes Fass vorkomme." Sie lachten herzlich und stiegen in den Wagen, wobei dies etwas mühsam für Diana war.


	13. Die Heimkehr

Kapitel 13 Die Heimkehr

Anne war bereits fürchterlich aufgeregt. Sie würde nachhause kommen. Zusammen mit Gilbert würden sie heute das erste mal als Mr. und Mrs. Blythe ihr Traumhaus betreten.

Die Dämmerung brach langsam herein und alles wurde in das rötliche Licht des Sonnenuntergangs getaucht.

Anne lehnte sich an Gilbert und seufzt. "Wie schön es doch hier ist. Niergendwo sonst auf der Welt kann es so schön sein, wie daheim."

Gilbert lachte und nahm ihre Hand "Du bist richtig eine von der Insel geworden, Anne."

"Ich bin zwar nicht hier geboren worden und erst mit 11 Jahre hierher gekommen. Aber Prince Edward Island und Avonlea sind mir ans Herz gewachsen. Nie vorher habe ich mich zuhause gefüllt. Borlingbroke, Hopetown... das alles hätte ich nie als Heimat bezeichnet. Ich bin so froh, dass mich der Zufall damals nach Avonlea geführt hat." Versonnen sah Anne sich um.

"Da bist du nicht die Einzige, die froh darüber ist. Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, wie es wäre, wenn dieses kleine Missgeschick nicht passiert wäre." Gilbert drückte fest ihre Hand.

Sie fuhren nun den Weg durch das Wäldchen entlang, der zu ihrem Traumhaus führte. Gespannt blickte Anne voraus, sie wollte diesen Moment unbedingt in Erinnerung behalten, wenn sie das erste mal als Mrs. Blythe ihr Traumhaus sehen würde. Und dann fuhren sie um die Biegung und dort stand es, das süße kleine Häuschen. Licht brannte in der Küche und zwei Frauen traten aus dem Haus, als sie den Wagen hörten. Marilla und Rachel hatten alles für die Ankunft vorbereitet.

Als sie vom Wagen gestiegen waren, rannte Anne auf Marilla zu und schlang ihre Arme um sie.

"Marilla, wie schön dich zu sehen. Heimzukommen ist einfach wundervoll." Sie lachte und drückte Marilla nochmals an sich.

Nach der Begrüßung gingen sie alle ins Haus. Die beiden alten Damen hatten ein Essen vorbereitet und jetzt saßen alle am Tisch und genossen Marilla und Rachels Kochkünste. Es wurde ein sehr netter Abend. Gilberts Eltern waren auch noch dazugekommen und jetzt wollte natürlich jeder hören, wie es in Charlottwon gewesen war. Anne und Gilbert erzählten ihnen von den Weaslys und dem Besuch bei Mrs. Barry.

Als sie sich später alle verabschiedet hatten war es ganz still in dem kleinen Häuschen.

"Lass uns noch in den Garten gehen, Gilbert", bat Anne "es ist so ein schöner Abend." Sie liefen Hand in Hand in den Garten.

"Wie hell der Mond heute doch scheint", Anne sah zum Himmel, es war Vollmond und die Sterne leuchteten klar und hell am Himmel. Eine leichte Brise kam vom Meer herüber und Anne schlang ihre Arme um sich.

"Ist dir kalt?" fragte Gilbert sie.

"Nur ein bisschen, aber das ist egal, es ist so schön hier." Gilbert legte den Arm um sie und zog sie näher zu sich heran.

"Ist es so besser?", fragte er und küsste sie.

Anne lachte: "Jetzt ist mir überhaupt nicht mehr kalt und es wäre doch schade, wenn ich eine Jacke angezogen hätte. Oh, Gil, alles ist so schön. Ich bin glücklich und dieser Moment sollte einfach nicht vergehen."

"Ich bin auch glücklich, ich habe eine tolle rothaarige Frau mit grau-grünen Augen, darf sie in meinen Armen halten und küssen. Mein Herz gehört dir, Anne, auf immer und ewig." Er sah ihr in die Augen.

"Und mein Herz hast du, Gilbert. Ich liebe dich so sehr und ich kann überhaupt nichts dagegen tun." Sie küssten sich und nur der Mond und die Sterne waren um sie herum. Verträumt schlenderten sie zum Haus zurück.


	14. Eine freudige Überraschung

Kapitel 14 Eine freudige Überraschung

Anne und Gilbert verbrachten eine wundervolle Woche in ihrem Traumhaus. Dann begann Gilberts Arbeit im Krankenhaus in Carmody. Frühmorgens fuhr er hin und kam abends wieder heim, solange das Wetter gut war.

Anne hatte begonnen wieder an einem Buch zu arbeiten. Ihr Verleger hatte ihr geschrieben, dass er sehr auf ein neues Werk von ihr hoffe. Somit war auch Annes Alltag ausgefüllt mit Arbeit an ihrem Buch und im Haushalt. Wenn das Wetter schön war, saßen sie und Gilbert abends oft noch auf der Veranda und genossen den Sonnenuntergang und danach die Sterne.

Des öfteren besuchte Anne ihre Freundin Diana, die jetzt nicht mehr viel laufen konnte, da ihr Bauch bereits ziemlich dick war.

„Anne, ich komme mir vor, wie ein Walross. Ich bin so dick und kurzatmig, es ist einfach schrecklich", klagte sie bei Annes letztem Besuch.

Im Oktober war es dann soweit, Fred und Diana Wright hatten eine kleine, gesunde Tochter bekommen. Sie sollte Anne- Cordelia heißen und natürlich würde Anne ihre Patin werden. Als Anne und Gilbert sie zum ersten mal nach der Geburt besuchten, hielt Anne ihr Patenkind lange Zeit im Arm. Die kleine Anne-Cordelia hatte bereits so rabenschwarzes Haar, wie ihre Mutter.

„Sie ist wirklich niedlich, Diana.", sagte Anne und sah auf das kleine schlafende Wesen herab.

Gilbert beobachtete Anne heimlich, wie sie das Baby in ihrem Armen hielt. Anne wird einmal eine wundervolle Mutter werden, dachte er.

Im Dezember musste Gilbert für eine Woche nach Halifax zu einer Ärztetagung. Sein Professor wollte, dass er daran teilnahm, um über etwas über neue Methoden in der modernen Medizin zu lernen. Einen Tag vor Weihnachten würde er wieder zurück sein.

Anne seufzte und sah aus dem Fenster, draußen wirbelten lustig kleine Schneeflöckchen umher, es schien, als spielten sie miteinander. Seit zwei Tagen war Gilbert nun fort, Anne kam es vor, als wäre es schon eine ganze Ewigkeit.

Sie fühlte sich nicht besonders, irgendwie war sie so müde. Anne gähnte und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Da kamen Diana und Fred Wright angefahren. Sie stand auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Was macht ihr den hier?", fragte Anne erstaunt. Diana stieg vom Wagen und kam auf sie zu, während Fred ihr von weitem zuwinkte.

„Fred holt jetzt unseren Weihnachtsbaum und da dachten wir, vielleicht soll er dir auch einen mitbringen. Gilbert kommt ja erst einen Tag vorher wieder zurück", sagte Diana.

„Oh, das ist wirklich lieb von euch. Ich werde das Angebot gerne annehmen, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht", antwortete Anne.

Fred machte sich auf den Weg und Diana blieb solange bei Anne.

„Meine Mutter passt gerade auf die Kinder auf", berichtete Diana „und da Anne-Cordelia gerade endlich mal satt war, habe ich die Gelegenheit genutzt endlich mal wieder aus dem Haus zu kommen."

Sie setzten sich an den gemütlichen Küchentisch und tranken Tee.

„Wie geht es dir, Anne?"

„Soweit, so gut. Aber..." Anne hielt die Hand vor den Mund, als sie erneut gähnte „entschuldige Diana, ich bin in letzter Zeit so müde."

„Vielleicht solltest du es mal mit Schlaf versuchen", lachte Diana.

„Ich hab in den letzten Tagen soviel geschlafen, wie in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht und trotzdem bin ich immerzu müde."

Anne war aufgestanden, um ein paar Kekse aus dem Schrank zu holen. Auf einmal wurde ihr schwindlig. Beinah wäre sie hingefallen, doch Diana war bereits bei ihr und hielt sie fest. Alles drehte sich in Annes Kopf.

„Anne", rief ihre Freundin entsetzt „was hast du denn?"

„Mir ist auf einmal so schwindlig, Diana."

„Komm, leg dich auf das Sofa." Diana legte ihr einen kühlen Lappen auf die Stirn. „Geht es wieder besser?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Ja, ich weiß auch nicht, was los war, aber jetzt geht es mir wieder gut."

Diana überlegte eine Weile, dann sagte sie: „ Sag mal Anne, ist dir sonst noch irgendwie komisch in letzter Zeit?"

„Mmmm, ich bin müde, mir ist schwindlig und gestern war mir plötzlich schlecht, aber es war dann auch gleich wieder vorbei."

„Anne, könnte es vielleicht sein, dass du ein Kind bekommst?" Anne hatte sich ruckartig aufgesetzt.

„Ich denke ich kenne die Anzeichen inzwischen", sprach Diana weiter „bei mir fängt es auch jedes Mal so an."

„Diana! Meinst du wirklich?"

„Bist du denn... ich meine.. bist du über deine Zeit?" fragte Diana und sah ihre Freundin ernst an.

Anne überlegte einen Moment. „Ja, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke. Ich hab mir bisher nur nichts dabei gedacht."

„Anne! Du wirst ein Baby bekommen", strahlte Diana. Freudig umarmte Anne ihre Freundin.

„Diana, sag keinem was. Ich möchte, dass Gilbert es als erster erfährt, versprichst du mir das?"

„Natürlich, ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab."

Die nächsten Tage, kamen Anne wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Gilbert nach Hause kam. Als Marilla vorbeikam fiel es Anne fürchterlich schwer, nicht damit herauszuplatzen, aber Gilbert sollte der Erste sein, der es von ihr hörte. Die Tage zogen sich dahin.

Am Tag vor Weihnachten, fing Anne an, den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken. Sie lief hinaus, um noch ein paar Tannenzweige zu holen. Als sie durch den Schnee wieder zurückstapfte, sah sie dass Gilbert gerade vom Wagen stieg.

„Gil!", rief sie erfreut, ließ sie Tannenzweige fallen und rannte auf ihn zu. Sie warf sich in seine Arme und küsste ihn.

"Das ist aber eine stürmische Begrüßung", murmelte Gilbert zwischen zwei Küssen, als er sie in seinen Armen hielt.

Dann erst bemerkte Anne ihren Schwiegervater, der lachend das Gepäck vom Wagen lud.

„Oh, entschuldige Dad", sagte Anne mit geröteten Wangen. „Ich hab dich überhaupt nicht bemerkt."

Mr. Blythe lachte: „Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun, Anne. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du Gilbert vermisst hast."

„Meine Frau, kann doch recht temperamentvoll sein", sagte Gilbert und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und an Anne gewand sagte er: „Keine andere Haarfarbe würde zu deinem Temperament passen, Karotte."

Anne sah ihn gespielt wütend an und gab ihm einen kleinen Tritt an sein Bein.

„Autsch, ich sollte wohl lieber mein loses Mundwerk halten", sagte Gilbert lachend und Mr. Blythe lachte herzhaft mit.

Anne überhörte das Lachen der beiden und fragte: „Willst du einen Tee mit uns trinken, Dad?"

„Nein, vielen Dank Anne ich muss noch zu den Lawsons. Wir sehen uns dann morgen zum Essen." Er winkte und fuhr los.

„Du hast Glück, dass ich heute so gute Laune habe", sagte Anne zu Gilbert und sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an „heute lass ich mich nicht von dir ärgern."

„Ich habe wohl Glück, dass du gerade keine Schiefertafel parat hast, oder?" Gilbert blickte ihr dabei in die Augen und küsste sie „Du hast mir gefehlt, Karotte."

Sie gingen ins Haus und Anne deckte den Tisch für das Abendessen, während Gilbert sein Gepäck herein trug. Dann kochte sie Tee in der Küche. Gilbert ging auf sie zu und legte die Arme um sie. Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihren Hals. Anne schloss die Augen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an ihn.

"Wie schön, dass du wieder da bist, Gil. Diese Tage kamen mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor." Sie drehte sich um und küsste ihn.

Während des Abendessens erzählte Gilbert von der Tagung und Anne hörte ihm zu. Sie konnte kaum den Augenblick erwarten, wenn sie ihm ihr süßes Geheimnis anvertrauen würde. Nach dem Essen setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer, um den Tee zu trinken. Anne holte ein kleines Päckchen hervor, das mit einer roten Schleife umwickelt war.

"Ich weiß, dass erst morgen Weihnachten ist", sagte sie und sah ihm in die Augen "aber so lange kann ich einfach nicht mehr warten. Ich muss es dir einfach jetzt schon geben." Sie reichte ihm das Päckchen und er sah sie verblüfft an.

"Das muss ja ein wichtiges Geschenk sein, wenn du damit nicht bis morgen warten kannst."

"Nun mach es schon auf, Gil", drängte sie ihn. Gilbert öffnete das Geschenk.

Darin befand sich ein kleines, weißes, mit Spitzen besetztes Babymützchen. Einen Moment lang hielt er es verdutzt in seinen Händen.

"Anne, willst du damit etwa sagen, dass...", er sah sie verblüfft an und Anne lächelte. "Dass wir ein... Baby bekommen?", fragte er.

Anne nickte. Gilbert sprang auf, riss sie in seine Arme und wirbelte sie umher wie ein übermütiger Schuljunge.

"Ist das wirklich wahr, Anne?"

"Ja, Gil wir bekommen ein Baby. Freust du dich?"

"Du fragst mich, ob ich mich freue? Ich bin begeistert, ich bin überglücklich, ich ...ich kann es gar nicht ausdrücken." Dann beugte er sich zu ihr herab und küsste sie so intensiv und leidenschaftlich, dass Annes Knie zitterten und ihr Herz wie ein wilder Trommelwirbel gegen ihre Brust schlug.

"Oh, Anne du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf der ganzen Welt."

Sie setzten sich wieder auf das Sofa und Anne lehnte sich an ihn.

"Mein Gott, ich werde Vater. Ist das zu fassen? Anne, das ist das schönste Weihnachstgeschenk, das du mir machen konntest."

Lange saßen sie an diesem Abend noch zusammen und genossen ihr Glück. Gilbert legte seine Hand auf Annes noch flachen Bauch und gemeinsam dachten sie an ihr Kind, dass in ihrem Körper heranwuchs.

Als Anne am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, sah sie Gilbert neben sich und lächelte. Es war so schön, aufzuwachen und ihn neben sich zu haben.  
Plötzlich überfiel sie Übelkeit. Sie kam über Anne wie eine Welle. Hastig krabbelte Anne aus dem Bett und schaffte es gerade noch zur Waschschüssel im Nebenzimmer. Gilbert sah sie noch im Nebenzimmer verschwinden, als er die Augen öffnete.

"Anne?", fragte er verschlafen und setzte sich auf.

Einen Moment später kam Anne wieder heraus. Blass und bleich mit der Hand vor dem Mund.

"Geht es dir gut?" fragte Gilbert besorgt und ging auf sie zu. "Komm, leg dich erst einmal wieder hin."

Bereitwillig ließ sie sich zum Bett führen. Gilbert deckte sie sorgsam zu und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Anne lag einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen da.

"Geht es dir wieder besser?" Sie nickte und nahm seine Hand.

"Ja, es geht schon wieder. Mir war nur plötzlich fürchterlich übel."

"Das ist normal am Anfang, Anne. Ich fürchte da müssen wir durch." Anne lächelte ihn bereits wieder an.

"Solange es so schnell wieder vorüber ist."

Am Abend waren sie bei den Blythes zum Essen. Auch Marilla und Mrs. Lynde waren eingeladen. Jeder bemerkte, wie sehr Gilbert strahlte.

"Was ist los?", fragte seine Mutter ihn "Man könnte meinen es wäre etwas besonders passiert."

"Ist es auch, Mom", er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte nichts weiter.

Als dann alle am Tisch saßen, konnte Gilbert das Geheimnis nicht länger für sich behalten. Er sah Anne einen Moment an und sie nickte ihm zustimmend zu.

"Ich muss euch allen eine Neuigkeit verkünden." Alle sahen ihn an, nachdem er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte. "Anne und ich... nun ja, wir werden Eltern."

Jetzt war es heraus. Die Bombe war geplatzt. Mrs. Blythe sprang mit einem freudigen Aufschrei auf und umarmte zunächst Anne, dann Gilbert. Marilla, Mr. Blythe und Mrs. Lynde schlossen sich ihr an. Alle waren außer sich vor Freude.

Mrs. Lynde fing natürlich sofort an Anne gute Ratschläge zu geben. Sie müsse jetzt besonders auf ihre Gesundheit achten, solle genug essen und genug schlafen. Unaufhörlich redete sie auf Anne ein.

"Außerdem sollte man eine werdende Mutter vor Leuten bewahren, die unaufhörlich ihre Meinung mitteilen wollen", sagte Marilla und sah Rachel mit funkelnden Augen an.

"Gut, wenn du meinst, Marilla Cuthbert. Aber ich bin nicht schuld, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte", antwortete Rachel beleidigt. Marilla rollte entnervt die Augen.

Dann ging man endlich zum Essen über. Anne hatte einen guten Appetit und nichts erinnerte sie an ihre Übelkeit am Morgen. Zum Nachtisch gab es eingelegte Kürbisse. Anne liebte normalerweise eingelegte Kürbisse, doch als Mrs. Blythe ihr nun einen Teller reichen wollte, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Nein, danke. Ich glaube ich habe genug gegessen." Das war das Stichwort für Rachel Lynde.

"Anne, sag so etwas nicht. Eingelegte Kürbisse sind sehr gesund. Du solltest an dein Kind denken und sie essen."

"Ansonsten ja sehr gerne, aber heute mag ich wirklich keine mehr essen," sagte Anne bedauernd und sah Mrs. Blythe an.

Mrs. Blythe machte dass nichts aus, sie zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte Gilbert den Teller.

Doch Mrs. Lynde wollte keine Ruhe lassen. "Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass man genügend Obst und Gemüse ist, Anne. Versuch es doch zumindest", redete sie unablässig weiter und hielt Anne den Teller hin.

Anne sah ablehnend den Teller an, sie merkte wie ihr bei dem Anblick erneut übel wurde.

"Nun, lass sie doch in Ruhe, Rachel", mischte sich Marilla jetzt ein.

Aber Rachel hörte dies gar nicht und hielt immer noch den Teller unter Annes Nase. Anne sah und roch die Kürbisse und plötzlich kam wieder diese Welle von Übelkeit über sie. Hastig stand sie auf, murmelte noch ein "Entschuldigung" und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

"Jetzt hast du es geschafft, Rachel, bist du nun zufrieden?", fragte Marilla und sah sie wütend an.

Gilbert stand auf und lief Anne hinterher. Sie war in die kalte Nacht hinausgelaufen. Gilbert nahm ihren Mantel und eilte hinterher. Er fand sie im Garten an einen Baum gelehnt und legte ihr den Mantel über die Schultern.

"Ist es sehr schlimm?", fragte er zögerlich.

"Es geht schon wieder", antwortete sie leise. "Aber das gute Abendessen ist jetzt dahin, ich fürchte es ziert die Hecke deiner Mutter. Beim Anblick der Kürbisse, die sie mir unter die Nase gehalten hat, konnte ich einfach nicht mehr an mich halten. Normalerweise liebe ich eingelegte Kürbisse, doch im Moment kann ich nicht mal den Geruch oder den Anblick davon ertragen."

"Mein armes Anne-Mädchen", sagte Gilbert und legte den Arm um sie. "Es ist kalt hier draußen, wir sollten lieber wieder reingehen."

"Ich gehe aber erst wieder ins Esszimmer, wenn keine Kürbisse mehr auf dem Tisch stehen", lachte Anne und reichte ihm ihre Hand.

Anne war es peinlich, dass sie so aus dem Zimmer gestürmt war. Aber jeder hatte Verständnis für sie. Mrs. Lynde sprach nicht mehr über das Essen und der Abend verlief ohne weitere Komplikationen.


	15. Vorfreude

Kapitel 15 Vorfreude  
  
In den nächsten Wochen klang Annes Übelkeit langsam ab. Ihr ging es bestens. Sie arbeitete an ihrem Buch und die Ideen dafür schienen ihr nur so zu fliegen. Im Februar hatte sie es bereits fertig und das Manuskript an ihren Verleger geschickt. Der Verlag war begeistert, sie schrieben, dass dies das Beste sei, was sie ihnen je geschickt hatte. In vier Wochen sollte die erste Auflage bereits fertig sein. Als Autor würde Anne Shirley-Blythe genannt werden. Mit ihren zwei ersten Büchern hatte Anne jetzt einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad, darum solle der Name Shirley auf jeden Fall weiter genannt werden.

Marilla und Rachel strickten und nähten bereits fleißig an der Ausstattung für Annes Baby. Sie waren mit Feuereifer dabei. Marilla baute fast den ganzen Speicher von Green Gables um, auf der suche nach alten Babysachen, von Matthew und ihr. Mrs. Blythe hielt es genauso und Anne fragte sich manchmal, wie sie alle etwas bremsen könnte.

Gilbert hatte im Krankenhaus in Carmody viel zu tun und oft kam er erst spät in der Nacht nach Hause. Meistens schlief Anne dann bereits und er setzte sich zu ihr und beobachtete sie.

So auch eines Tages im März. Anne war nun im fünften Monat schwanger und ihr Bauch war bereits deutlich unter der Kleidung zu sehen. Es war spät und Gilbert setzte sich in sein Bett und beobachtete Annes Schlaf.

Wie schön sie doch ist dachte er und betrachtete verträumt Annes rote Haare.

Eine lange Haarsträhne hatte sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und hing ihr über die Wange. Sanft strich Gilbert sie zur Seite. Da öffnete Anne die Augen und sah ihn an.

„Entschuldige, Anne, ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Anne lächelte sanft und hielt seine Hand fest, die noch auf ihrer Wange lag.

„Du siehst müde aus", flüsterte sie ihm leise zu.

„Es war ein anstrengender und langer Tag", er strich ihr weiterhin sanft über die Wange.

„Mein armer Schatz", antwortete Anne und küsste seine Hand. Sie setzte sich auf und Gilbert legte den Arm um sie, während Anne seine andere Hand nahm. „Du bekommst ja manchmal kaum Schlaf, Gil", sagte Anne besorgt.

„Morgen habe ich frei bekommen, dann kann ich hier bei dir wieder Kraft sammeln. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich brauche, mein Anne-Mädchen."  
Anne drehte sich um und küsste ihn.

„Mmmm", Gilbert seufzte „ein Kuss von dir und mir geht es schon viel besser."  
Anne lachte und versetzte ihm einen Knuff.

„Dr. Blair hat mir übrigens angeboten, im Herbst seine Praxis zu übernehmen", sprach Gilbert weiter „Er möchte sich langsam in den Ruhestand begeben. Was hältst du davon, Anne?"

„Das wäre doch wundervoll, Gil. Damit würdest du eigentlich auch die meisten Patienten bereits kennen."

„Na, ob das immer von Vorteil ist?" lachte Gilbert „Stell dir mal vor Rachel Lynde, als meine Patientin."

„Oh ja, sie erklärt dir dann noch, wie du sie behandeln musst", sie lachten beide.

„Aber ich denke, dass die Idee trotzdem gut ist", sagte Gilbert „Das heißt aber auch, dass wir uns ein Telefon zulegen sollten, Anne. Schließlich sollte man als Arzt erreichbar sein und die moderne Technik macht es möglich, dass es schneller geht."

„Ein komischer Gedanke, ein Telefon in unserem Traumhaus", grübelte Anne. In Gedanken versunken saßen sie beieinander.

„Gil", rief Anne plötzlich und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Was ist?", fragte Gilbert und sah sie an.

„Es hat sich bewegt", Anne strahlte „unser Baby, es hat mich getreten."

Sie griff nach Gilberts Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch.

„Warte einen Moment, Gil. Hier war es."

Und dann spürten sie beide den leichten zaghaften Tritt ihres Babys. Sie strahlten sich an.

„Anne, das ist phantastisch", Gilbert legte den Kopf auf ihren Bauch und Anne strich ihm über das Haar.

Drei Wochen später kam Annes drittes Buch. Marilla hatte es ihr vom Postamt mitgebracht. Sie fuhr gleich danach bei Anne vorbei. Jedes mal, wenn ein Buch von ihr herausgebracht wurde, war Anne wie ein kleines Mädchen.

"Man sollte meinen, dass es nichts Neues mehr für dich ist, wenn du ein Buch von dir in der Hand hältst". meinte Marilla und schüttelte den Kopf über soviel Übermut.

"Marilla, jedes Buch ist etwas ganz besonders. Es sind meine Geschichten, von mir geschrieben. ich glaube es erst dann, wenn ich es selbst gedruckt in den Händen halte. Es wird nie normal für mich sein, wenn ein Buch von mir erscheint", glücklich hielt Anne das Buch an sich gedrückt.

"Du wirst dich nie ändern, Anne", kopfschüttelnd stand Marilla auf, dann nahm sie in den Arm und sagte ganz leise "bleib ja so wie du bist, Anne."

Anne lächelte, als Marilla das Haus verließ.

Gilbert würde an diesem Tag bestimmt wieder spät nach Hause kommen. Anne seufzte, dabei wollte sie dieses tolle Ereignis, so gerne mit ihm feiern. Um zehn Uhr war von Gilbert noch nichts zu sehen, gähnend ging Anne zu Bett. Das Buch legte sie auf den Küchentisch und dazu einen Zettel.

Um Mitternacht kam Gilbert endlich nach Hause. Das kleine Häuschen lag friedlich in der Dunkelheit vor ihm. Als er das Haus leise durch die Hintertür betrat, sah er das Buch auf dem Tisch liegen. Er nahm den Zettel und las:

Mein Liebster,

bestimmt ist es schon spät, wenn du nach Hause kommst, aber vielleicht willst du trotzdem einen Blick auf mein neues Buch werfen. Marilla hat es mir heute vom Postamt mitgebracht.

Ich liebe Dich  
Anne

Er griff nach dem Buch und las den Titel "Liebe für immer und ewig" von Anne Shirley-Blythe. Dann schlug er die erste Seite auf und las die Widmung: "Für Gilbert, den ich von ganzem Herzen liebe, für immer und ewig, solange Sonne und Mond ihre Bahn ziehen."

Gilbert lächelte, als er das las. "Ich liebe dich auch, mein Anne-Mädchen, für immer und ewig", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Dann ging er nach oben.

Anne schlief tief und fest. Eine Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch und sie lächelte im Schlaf.

Als Gilbert sich ins Bett legte, kuschelte sie sich sogleich an ihn und flüsterte: "Ich liebe, dich Gil."

Er legte den Arm um sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Ein paar Minuten später war er eingeschlafen.

Gilbert hatte sich entschieden, er würde die Praxis von Dr. Blair übernehmen. Darum wurde in ihrem Traumhaus schon bald ein Telefon installiert. Es war eine richtige Sensation, es gab nicht viele in Avonlea, die ein Telefon besaßen. Eigentlich waren es nur drei Häuser, Dr. Blair hatte natürlich eines, die Lawsons hatten ein Telefon im Laden und natürlich (wie hätte es anders sein können) die Pyes. Die Pyes wollten nie in etwas nachstehen, also waren sie die ersten gewesen, die sich ein Telefon zulegten. Mrs. Lynde konnte mit dieser modernen Technik nichts anfangen. Für sie war das alles Teufelszeug, wie sie es nannte.

"Wenn Gilbert nun die Praxis von Dr. Blair übernimmt, muss er natürlich ein Telefon haben, liebste Anne. Aber ich möchte so etwas nicht im Haus haben.", hatte sie zu Anne in einem Gespräch gesagt.

Gilbert lachte darüber, als Anne davon erzählte: "Mrs. Lynde hängt einfach an der guten alten Zeit, für Neuerungen ist sie nicht zu haben", sagte er.

Im Juni fand wie jedes Jahr das Sommerfest bei den Barrys statt. Anne wollte sich das natürlich nicht entgehen lassen.

"Bist du sicher, dass du hin willst?" fragte Gilbert sie am Tag vor dem Fest.

"Natürlich, meinst du etwa ich lasse mir das Drei-Bein-Rennen entgehen. Da werden immer alte Erinnerungen wach. Mitmachen könnte ich ja jetzt sowieso nicht, im Moment wäre jede Schnecke schneller als ich", lachte sie und hielt ihren dicken Bauch.

Gilbert küsste sie.

Zum Fest trug sie ein grünes Kleid. "Na, wie sehe ich aus, Gilbert Blythe? Sei nur ehrlich, wahrscheinlich fürchterlich, so dick wie ich gerade bin. Zumindest sieht meine Nase immer gleich aus, vielleicht sollte ich mich auf sie konzentrieren."

Gilbert nahm sie in den Arm "Du siehst wunderschön aus, Anne."

"Du bist ein Schmeichler, Gil. Wahrscheinlich schämst du dich für deine dicke Frau."

"Dummkopf!," schalt Gilbert sie und küsste sie so, dass Anne wirklich keinen Grund hatte, an seiner Ehrlichkeit zu zweifeln.


	16. Susan kommt ins Spiel

Kapitel 16 Susan kommt ins Spiel

Als sie bei den Barrys ankamen, war dort schon eine Menge los.

"Anne", rief Diana , als sie die Freundin erblickte. "Wie schön, dass ihr gekommen seid. Oh, ihr müsst euch unbedingt, dass neue Sofa meiner Eltern ansehen, es ist gestern erst aus Halifax eingetroffen. Der neueste Schick. Fred und ich überlegen uns auch schon, ob wir uns eins kaufen sollen", munter plappernd zog sie Anne mit sich, während Fred und Gilbert ihnen folgten.

Das Sofa war wirklich sehr hübsch und es sah einladend weich aus. Anne setzte sich in die weichen Kissen und blieb dort während der ganzen Unterhaltung sitzen.

Dann sah Diana aus dem Fenster und rief: "Oh, seht nur sie fangen gleich mit dem Drei-Bein-Rennen an. Wollen wir uns das ansehen?"

"Sicher," antwortete Anne "geht schon vor, Gil und ich kommen gleich nach."

"Ich dachte du wolltest das Rennen unbedingt sehen?", fragte Gilbert verwundert nachdem Diana und Fred gegangen waren.

"Oh, Gil", jammerte Anne und streckte ihm die Hände entgegen "hilf mir bitte von diesem fürchterlichen Sofa hoch."

Gilbert sah sie einen Moment lang an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er griff dabei nach ihren Händen und half ihr hoch.

"Das ist gar nicht lustig, Gilbert Blythe. Lach nicht über mich", Anne sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. "In dem Moment, als ich mich hingesetzt hatte, wusste ich, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Die ganze Zeit über habe ich krampfhaft überlegt, wie ich hier wieder hoch komme, ohne dass es vor Fred und Diana peinlich wird. Ich kam mir vor wie eine Schildkröte die auf dem Rücken liegt. Hör endlich auf zu lachen, Gil. Ich finde das ganz und gar nicht komisch."

"Oh, Anne du bist einfach süß, ganz besonders, wenn du dich aufregst." Er küsste sie und Anne lächelte wieder. Gilbert konnte sie zwar manchmal in Rage versetzen, aber er wusste auch, wie er sie wieder beruhigen konnte.

Das Drei-Bein-Rennen war wirklich ein Spaß! Anne fühlte sich zurück versetzt in die Zeit, als sie gemeinsam mit Diana Barry das Rennen gewonnen hatte und ein frecher, fremder Junge ihr zugeblinzelt hatte. Sie lächelte in Gedanken daran.

"Woran denkst du?", fragte Gilbert, der ihren träumerischen Blick und das Lächeln bemerkt hatte.

"An einen frechen Jungen, der mir einfach zugeblinzelt hat, obwohl er mir völlig fremd war. Der aber unheimlich gut aussah", sagte sie und grinste Gilbert an.

"Diese rothaarige Mädchen, war einfach so hübsch, dass ich nicht anders konnte," erwiderte er lächelnd und drückte Annes Hand.

"Ihr schwelgt doch nicht etwa gerade in Erinnerungen", unterbrach Diana ihr Gespräch.

"Ein bisschen liebste Diana. Schade, dass wir zwei heute nicht am Rennen teilnehmen konnten. Aber im Moment hättest du keine Chance mit mir zu gewinnen. Selbst dann nicht, wenn Charlie Sloan stürzen würde", sagte Anne und lächelte Diana an.

Dann kam Moody Spuergoon auf die Gruppe zu und grüßte herzlich. Josie stellte sich neben ihn.

"Schön, euch alle mal wieder zu sehen", sagte Moody und schüttelte allen die Hand. "Anne, ich habe dein neues Buch gelesen, es ist wirklich gut", lobte Moody sie.

Josie sah ihren Mann mit funkelnden Augen an.

"Vielen Dank, Moody" antwortete Anne.

"Na ja", mischte sie Josie ein "ich finde es etwas rührselig. Es ist so schrecklich romantisch, aber du hast ja schon immer etwas für rührselige Geschichten übrig gehabt. Man muss ja nur an diese Backpulverwerbung denken", hochnäsig hielt Josie ihre Nase hoch.

In Anne kochte es förmlich, Josie konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Jedes mal wenn sie sich begegneten ließ sie irgendeine spitze Bemerkung fallen. Gilbert und Diana sahen, wie es in Annes Augen blitzte und das ließ nichts Gutes ahnen.

"Ach, weißt du Josie," sagte Anne so gelassen wie möglich "ich kann verstehen, dass du das nicht begreifen kannst. Es gibt nun mal Mensch, die ihre ganzes Leben lang so sauertöpfisch sind, das sie keinen Sinn für Romantik haben. Was allerdings schade ist, denn sie wissen gar nicht was ihnen entgeht. Ich bin dir nicht böse, Josie, du kannst nun mal einfach nicht anders. Und nun sollte ich mal zu Marilla hinüber gehen, sie will schon den ganzen Tag mit mir reden."

Mit diesen Worten schritt sie davon. Josies Gesicht wurde ganz rot vor Wut.

"Ich kann dich nur bedauern, Gilbert Blythe, dass du so etwas geheiratet hast," sagte Josie mit aller Arroganz in der Stimme, die sie aufbringen konnte.

"Wenn du meinst, Josie. Ich jedoch denke, dass mir nichts Besseres hätte passieren können", sagte Gilbert, bevor auch er davon ging.

Anne hatten ihren Ärger über Josie schnell wieder vergessen und genoss das Fest. Dr. Blair hatte Anne entdeckte und ging auf sie zu.

"Mrs. Blythe, wie schön sie zu sehen, wie geht es ihnen."

"Guten Tag, Dr. Blair."

"Es dauert nicht mehr lange, oder?" fragte er und deutete auf Annes Bauch.

"Nein, noch ungefähr vier Wochen. Gilbert möchte mir unbedingt eine Hilfe suchen, die mir im Haushalt hilft und bei mir ist, wenn er weg."

"Na, das klingt doch ziemlich vernünftig. Ich habe übrigens erst letzte Woche mit ihrem Mann gesprochen. Er hat mich nämlich gebeten vorbeizukommen, wenn es soweit ist."

"Ich weiß er hat es mir gesagt, er hat Angst bei der Geburt zu nervös zu sein und nicht mehr die Objektivität zu besitzen, die er als Arzt braucht."

"Ja, da hat er auch ganz recht. Alle sind in solchen Moment nur werdende Väter und nichts weiter. Mir fällt da übrigens gerade etwas ein Mrs. Blythe. Wegen der Hilfe, die sie angesprochen haben. Ich glaube ich wüsste da jemanden für sie", er kratzte sich seinen Bart und sprach weiter "Eine Cousine von mir ist gerade zu besuch bei mir. Sie heißt Susan Baker, sie hat früher als Hebamme in Nova Scotia gearbeitet. Ihr gefällt es sehr gut hier auf der Insel und sie würde gern ganz hier herziehen. Im Moment jedoch hat sie noch keine Unterkunft gefunden und lebt bei uns. Aber Susan Baker ist ein sehr selbstständiger Mensch und sie möchte uns nicht zu Last fallen, was sie zwar nicht tut, aber sie glaubt es. Wenn sie also in den nächsten Wochen bei ihnen arbeiten könnte, dann hätte sie Zeit sich eine Bleibe zu suchen und sie wäre auch beschäftigt."

"Das ist ein sehr nettes Angebot, Dr. Blair, aber..."

"Liebe Mrs. Blythe, ich will ihnen ja nichts aufzwingen aber vielleicht sollten sie Susan einfach mal kennen lernen, dann können sie sich immer noch entscheiden."

"Nun gut, ich werde sie mir mal ansehen."

"Wunderbar, da kommt übrigens ihr Mann, kommen sie, wir werden ihm mal alles erzählen."

Zwei Tage später lernte Anne, Miss Susan Baker kennen. Susan Baker war 50 Jahre alt und trug ihr Haar zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden (fast so wie Marilla), aber ihr Gesicht strahlte eine Milde und Fröhlichkeit aus. Anne erkannte sie von Anfang an als eine verwandte Seele und auch Gilbert mochte Susan Baker gleich.

"Ich bin das, was man eine alte Jungfer nennt," sprach sie sogleich offen aus "es ist nicht so, dass ich nie hätte heiraten wollen, aber es wollte mich einfach nie einer haben."

"Was ich überhaupt nicht verstehen kann, Miss Baker", wand Anne ein.

Susan lachte: "Ah, machen wir uns nichts vor liebe Frau Doktor, ich bin und war noch nie eine Schönheit. Aber was solls der Zug ist sozusagen abgefahren. Ach um eines möchte ich sie bitten, nennen sie mich doch einfach Susan. Mit Miss Baker kann ich nicht viel anfangen. Keiner der mich kennt nennt mich Miss Baker."

Da Anne und Gilbert sofort entschieden hatten, dass sie Susan einstellen wollten wurde abgemacht, dass sie bereits in der nächsten Woche zu ihnen kommen sollte. Das kleine Zimmer unten neben der Küche wurde für sie hergerichtet.

"Ich brauche nicht viel", hatte Susan gesagt "ein Bett und ein Schrank reichen vollkommen."

Selbst Mrs. Lynde konnte Susan Baker von Anfang an leiden und das wo Mrs. Lynde meist nicht viel für Fremde übrige hatte. Gilbert war froh, dass Anne nun nicht mehr alleine war, wenn er fort ging. Susan war ein richtiger Goldschatz. Das einzige was Anne manchmal störte, war wenn sie sie zu sehr betüttlte. Dauernd riet sie Anne sie solle sich lieber hinsetzen, sie, Susan Baker werde schon für alles sorgen. Doch allmählich war Anne froh über Susans Zuvorkommenheit, denn sie merkte wie ihr alles immer schwerer fiel.


	17. James Matthew Blythe

Kapitel 17 James Matthew Blythe  
  
Es war eine laue, warme Julinacht, als Anne unruhig erwachte. Das Fenster war weit geöffnet, aber es schien keine Luft hereinzukommen. Gilbert neben ihr schlief tief und fest.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, Annes Rücken schmerzte. Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr, wie sie liegen sollte. Seufzend stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster, in der Hoffnung doch einen kühlen Luftzug zu erwischen. Die Grillen zirpten munter ihr Liedchen im Mondschein. Anne atmete tief durch und stemmte ihre Hände in den Rücken. Plötzlich verspürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz. Anne hielt und die Luft an, war das etwa eine Wehe gewesen?

Eine Weile stand Anne reglos da, doch es passierte nichts mehr. Sie beschloss sich wieder hinzulegen, doch als sie an in der Höhe vom Bettpfosten war, durchfuhr sie wieder dieser Schmerz, doch diesmal intensiver als vorher. Anne klammerte sich an den Bettpfosten.

Gilbert öffnete verschlafen die Augen und sah Anne am Fußende des Betts stehen.

"Anne?" fragte er verschlafen.

"Gil, ich..." stöhnte Anne, als sie wieder von einer Schmerzwelle ergriffen wurde.

Mit einemmal war Gilbert hellwach, er sprang aus dem Bett und rannte zu Anne.

"Du hast Wehen?" fragte er aufgeregt.

"Ich glaube ja", antwortete Anne.

"Wann hat es angefangen?", fragte Gilbert.

"Ich glaube ungefähr vor einer halben Stunde."

"Komm leg dich erst einmal hin", er nahm ihren Arm und führte sie zum Bett.  
"Also gut, ich denke wir haben noch genügend Zeit. Ich werde jetzt Susan wecken und dann Dr. Blair anrufen". Er nahm ihre Hand und lächelte sie nervös an.

In dem Moment kam eine neue Wehe und Anne drückte Gilberts Hand. Als die Wehe nachließ, sah sie dass Gilberts Gesicht ein wenig Farbe verloren hatte.

"Ich beeile mich doch besser", sagte er, gab Anne einen Kuss und eilte die Treppe hinunter.

"Susan", rief er, während er an ihre Tür klopft.

Susan öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und fragte sogleich "Es geht los?"

Gilbert nickte. Susan ergriff sofort die Initiative.

"Sie werden jetzt wieder zu ihrer Frau hochgehen, Herr Doktor. Ich werde Dr. Blair anrufen und alles vorbereiten." Gilbert wollte etwas sagen, doch Susan ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. "Nun gehen sie schon nach oben. Susan wird sich um alles andere kümmern", mit diesen Worten schob sie ihn in Richtung Treppe.

Gilbert konnte gerade noch ein Danke murmeln, bevor Susan bereits verschwunden war. Als er wieder das Schlafzimmer betrat, kämpfte Anne bereits mit einer neuen Wehe. Er setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

"Ist es sehr schlimm, Anne?" fragte er besorgt.

Anne versuchte zu lächeln: "Es war schlimmer, als ich mir damals beide Knöchel verstaucht habe," versuchte sie zu scherzen.

"Oh, Karotte, du bist wirklich einmalig", Gilbert lachte.„Susan kümmert sich um alles."

„Sie ist wirklich ein Schatz, nicht wahr Gil? Bleibst du solange bei mir?"

„Natürlich, mein Anne-Mädchen, ich lass dich doch nicht alleine."

Gilberts ganze berufliche Professionalität war im Augenblick verschwunden. Jetzt war er einzig und allein der nervöse, werdende Vater. Es war eine Qual für ihn, Anne mit Schmerzen zu sehen. Er litt regelrecht mit ihr.

Susan lief die ganze Zeit eifrig hin und her. Sie brachte einen Stapel Handtücher, kochte Wasser und war dabei flink wie ein Wiesel. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen die Wehen bereits im 5 Minuten Abstand. Schweiß klebte auf Annes Stirn und ihr Atem ging in der warmen Julinacht schwer.

„Diese Baby, scheint es aber fürchterlich eilig zu haben", bemerkte Susan, als der Abstand der Wehen kürzer wurde. „Wo bleibt denn nur Dr. Blair?" sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Als Dr. Blair das Zimmer betrat herrschte Susan ihn gleich an:" Jetzt wird es aber auch Zeit, dass du kommst, lieber Cousine."

„Ein alter Mann ist schließlich, kein Eilzug. Außerdem dauert die erste Geburt bekanntlich sowieso länger."

Aber auch Dr. Blair musste sogleich feststellen, dass es dieses Kind eilig hatte.

„Euer Baby, hat es aber wirklich ungewöhnlich eilig", sagte er zu Anne und Gilbert.

„Wenn es auch nur ein bisschen von der Impulsivität seiner Mutter hat, ist das allerdings auch kein Wunder", bemerkte Gilbert.

„Mach jetzt nur keine Scherze, Gilbert Blythe. Hauptsache es bekommt keine roten Haare", Anne sah Gilbert an, der darauf etwas erwidern wollte, doch sie kam ihm zuvor. „Und sag jetzt bloß nichts anderes" weiter konnte sie jedoch nicht sprechen, da die kommende Wehe zu stark war.

„Also, dann Anne", sprach Dr. Blair „fangen wir mal an zu pressen."

Kurze Zeit später, war es dann endlich so weit. Dr. Blair konnte den Kopf des Kindes sehen und einen Moment später war das kleine Kerlchen, dann auch auf der Welt. Er schrie kräftig und laut. Susan reichte Anne das in eine Decke eingepackte kleine Bündel.

„Ich gratuliere euch zu einem hübschen, gesunden, kleinen Sohn", sagte Dr. Blair und lächelte.

Anne nahm ihren Sohn in den Arm und Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.  
Er lag friedlich in seiner Decke und blinzelte.

„Oh, Gil, ist er nicht wunderschön?"

„Ja, mein Schatz", sagte Gilbert stolz und auch in seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen. „Er ist so wunderschön wie seine Mutter," er küsste sie und beide betrachteten voller Freude und Glück, das kleine Wesen, dass friedlich in den Armen seiner Mutter schlief.

Als Dr. Blair später ging, war Anne erschöpft und glücklich eingeschlafen. Das kleine rosa Wesen schlief in seiner Wiege neben dem Bett. Mutter und Kind waren wohlauf und erholten sich beide in dem sie tief und fest schliefen.

Gilbert beobachtete die beiden voller Stolz und Liebe. Dies war seine Familie.  
Als der Morgen graut ging er kurz nach Green Gables und zu seinen Eltern hinüber, um ihnen die freudige Nachricht zu verkünden. Alle waren außer sich vor Freude. Als Gilbert wieder nach Hause kam, war Anne bereits erwacht und hielt ihren Sohn in den Armen. Susan ging gerade aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich hab noch nie ein so süßes Baby gesehen", sagte sie. „Und das meine ich wirklich ernst, ich habe in meinem Leben schon eine Menge Babys gesehen, die meisten sind kurz nach der Geburt noch nicht als hübsch zu bezeichnen. Doch dieses ist wirklich hübsch, die Ohren, die Nase sind so niedlich. Was er wohl für eine Haarfarbe bekommen wird?" sie lief hinaus, um ihren Pflichten nach zu kommen.

Gilbert ging zu Anne und küsste sie, dann nahm er seinen Sohn in die Arme. Er sah ihn an und sagte: „Ich glaube seine Haare werden rot." Dabei grinste er keck.

Entsetzt sah Anne auf den noch schwachen Haarflaum. „Gilbert Blythe!",  
sagte sie streng „Das kannst du überhaupt noch nicht wissen, er hat doch noch so wenig Haare. Also sag so etwas nicht."

Gilbert fing laut zu lachen an, als er sah, wie Anne angestrengt auf die Haare ihres Kindes sah.

Eine Weile später kam Marilla vorbei. Sie umarmte Anne und Gilbert, und besah sich das kleine Wesen in der Wiege.

„Wie soll er denn heißen?", fragte sie.

„James Matthew", antwortete Anne.

Marilla sah sie lächelnd an und kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Oh, es ist lieb von euch, ihn auch Matthew zu nennen."

„Marilla, du weißt wie viel Matthew und du mir bedeutet. Ihr wart für mich wie Eltern, die ich nie gehabt habe. Und außerdem", Anne sah zunächst zu Marilla, dann zu Gilbert „ist James Matthew doch ein wunderschöner Name. Findet ihr nicht?"

„Ja, es ist wirklich ein schöner Name", Marilla nahm Anne in die Arme und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Am Nachmittag kamen noch die Blythes und die Wrights vorbei. Natürlich war auch Rachel Lynde da. Jeder wollte den kleinen James Matthew betrachten und bestaunen. Dem kleinen Jem, wie er in Zukunft genannt werden sollte, war das ziemlich egal. Er schlief die meiste Zeit über friedlich in seiner Wiege.  
Als alle wieder gegangen waren, saßen Anne und Gilbert beisammen.

„Es ist wie ein kleines Wunder, nicht wahr Gil? Kommt es dir nicht auch komisch vor, dass wir beide jetzt einen Sohn haben?".

„Ein bisschen schon. Wenn man sich vorstellt, dass wir jetzt Mutter und Vater sind". er lächelte sie an. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du eine wundervolle Mutter bist aber ich frage mich, ob ich überhaupt ein guter Vater bin."

Anne legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. „Gil, du wirst der beste Vater sein, den man sich nur vorstellen sein." Sie lächelte ihn sanft an und in ihren Augen leuchtete es. „Es gibt keine perfekten Eltern, jeder wird Fehler machen. Aber ich denke, dass wichtigste ist es, ihm unsere ganze Liebe zu geben."

„Du hast Recht mein Anne-Mädchen. Mein ganzes Herz gehörst Jem und dir, Karotte." Er sah ihr intensiv in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Gil. Dich und Jem." Dann küssten sie sich und genossen jeden Augenblick.


	18. Mrs Josephine Barrys Geschenk

Kapitel 18 Mrs. Josephine Barrys Geschenk  
  
In den darauf folgenden Wochen kamen viele schöne Augenblicke, aber auch eine ganze Menge Stress auf die jungen Eltern zu. In so mancher Nacht, war der Schlaf nicht gerade üppig.

Gilbert hatte zu dem nun auch die Praxis von Dr. Blair übernommen. Er hatte die Leute in Avonlea und in Carmody ärztlich zu versorgen. Oft kam er erst spät nach Hause, oder wurde mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf geholt.

Anne und Gilbert kamen also beide nicht oft zu einer ausgeschlafenen Nacht.

Susan Baker hatte sich ein kleines Häuschen in Avonlea gemietet. Sie blieb jedoch bei Anne und Gilbert angestellt, um im Haushalt zu helfen. Alle, auch Marilla und Mrs. Blythe unterstützten Anne, so gut sie konnten. Aber natürlich konnte nur Anne nachts aufstehen und den kleinen Jem stillen, wenn er Hunger hatte.

Eines Nachts hatte Anne Jem gerade wieder in seine Wiege gelegt und beobachtete noch seinen friedlichen Schlaf, als Gilbert nach Hause kam. Er betrat das Kinderzimmer, Anne lächelte ihn an.

„Pssst", sagte sie flüsternd „er ist gerade eingeschlafen."

Gilbert legte seine Arme um ihre Tailie und Anne lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an ihn.

Eine Weile betrachteten sie still ihren Sohn. Dann nahm Anne Gilberts Hand und leise gingen sie ins Schlafzimmer hinüber.

„War es ein anstrengender Tag?", fragte sie ihn, nachdem sie die Tür zum Kinderzimmer angelehnt hatte.

„Etwas! Ich war eigentlich gerade schon auf dem Heimweg von Mr. Harrison, als mich Peter Sloan abgefangen hat. Bei seiner Frau hatten die Wehen eingesetzt. Also war doch noch nichts mit Feierabend", sagte er lachend, während er auf dem Bett saß und sich die Schuhe auszog. Anne setzte sich zu ihm und nahm seine Hand.

„Und dann waren es auch noch Zwillinge", seufzte Gilbert und sah ihr in die Augen.„Wie war dein Tag, Karotte?"

„Wir haben einen Brief von Miss Josephine Barry bekommen", sagte Anne und holte den Brief von ihrem Nachtisch, um ihm Gilbert zu zeigen.

„Lies ihn mir doch vor", sagte er, während er anfing seinen Kragen zu lösen.

„ Ich freue mich von der Geburt Eures Sohnes zu hören und ich möchte Euch herzlich gratulieren. Ich hoffe, dass ich den kleinen James Matthew bald einmal sehen werde. Im Moment ist es mir aus gesundheitlichen Gründen nicht möglich, nach Avonlea zu kommen. Obwohl ich das sehr gerne täte. Doch wenn ich nach den Prognosen der Ärzte gehe, wird das auch nicht so bald möglich sein. Aber was will ich auch in meinem Alter erwarten. Lange habe ich mir überlegt, was ich Euch am besten zur Geburt Eures Sohnes schenke. Ich habe diesem Schreiben einen Scheck beigelegt. Legt das Geld gut für seine spätere Ausbildung an. Er braucht damit später mal kein Stipendium, um aufs College zu gehen, obwohl er das bei diesen Eltern bestimmt schaffen würde. Nehmt mein Geschenk bitte an. So wird ein Teil von meinem Geld zumindest vernünftig verwendet.

Viele Grüße  
Josephine Barry"

Gilbert sah Anne verdutzt an.

„Gil, der Scheck ist auf dreitausend Dollar ausgestellt. Wie können wir das annehmen?"

„Na, das ist wirklich ein bisschen viel. Wie kommt sie darauf ein so großzügiges Geschenk zu machen?", fragte Gil kopfschüttelnd.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihr noch mal schreiben und versuchen ihr zu erklären, dass dies viel zu viel ist. Besser gesagt ich könnte sie auch anrufen, schließlich hat Miss Barry ja auch ein Telefon."

„Ja, ich denke, dass wird das beste sein. Ruf sie an, Anne und rede mit ihr". Er legte die Arme um sie und küsste sie.

Anne seufzte. „Wird es immer so sein, Gil?"

„Was meinst du mein Schatz?"

Anne lachte: „Ich meine, werden deine Küsse mich immer so entflammen, selbst wenn wir dreißig Jahre verheiratete sind?"

Gilbert küsste sie erneut und Anne gab sich die Antwort danach selbst.

„Ich denke ja. Auf jeden Fall, wenn du mich in dreißig Jahren noch so küsst."

Am nächsten Tag besuchte Diana sie, den kleinen Fred und Anne-Cordelia im Schlepptau. Anne berichtete der Freundin von Miss Barrys Geschenk.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast, Anne. Für Fred und Anne-Cordelia hat sie ebenfalls einen Scheck ausgestellt. Warum willst du ihn denn nicht annehmen?" Diana zuckte verständnislos mit den Schultern.

"Aber das ist doch etwas ganz anderes, Diana. Mit dir ist sie zumindest verwandt. Aber ich habe sie doch nur manchmal besucht, nichts weiter."

"Anne, Tante Jo mag dich, das weißt du. Ich glaube fast, dass sie dich mehr mag als mich. Sie will dir damit eine Freude machen und schließlich hat sie doch genügend Geld." Diana konnte nicht verstehen, wieso Anne so ein Theater daraus machte.

"Ich werde sie trotzdem anrufen", verkündete Anne.

"Wenn du unbedingt meinst", sagte Diana und wechselte dann das Thema, während sie Anne-Cordelia auf den Arm nahm, die ungeduldig zu weinen begonnen hatte.

In den nächsten zwei Tagen kam Anne jedoch nicht dazu Miss Barry anzurufen. Erst kam Mrs. Allan überraschend zu Besuch und dann wollte Jem einfach nicht schlafen. Sie fand irgendwie keinen Moment, um in Ruhe mit Miss Barry zu telefonieren.

Als Gilbert am Abend nach Hause kam sagte Anne sogleich: "Ich habe es immer noch nicht geschafft, Miss Barry anzurufen. Jem hat den ganzen Tag kaum geschlafen." Sie sah in Gilberts Gesicht und stockte. "Was ist? Ist irgendetwas passiert?" Gilbert konnte vor Anne einfach nichts verbergen.

Seine Augen und sein Blick sagten ihr sofort, dass etwas vorgefallen war.

"Ich habe gerade Fred getroffen", begann er, während er ihre Hand nahm. "Anne, Miss Barry ist heute Morgen gestorben."

"Was?", Anne wurde blass. "Das kann doch nicht sein, Gil. Ich meine... sie hat mir doch erst diesen Brief geschickt." Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Miss Josephine Barry war tot. Warum nur hatte sie nicht gleich angerufen? Gilbert zog sie in seine Arme und sie lehnte sich weinend an seine Schulter.

Die Beerdigung fand bereits zwei Tage später in Charlottetown statt. Anne bedauerte sehr, dass sie nicht daran teilnehmen konnte. Jem war noch zu klein, als das sie ihn hätte mitnehmen können. Aber sie konnte ihn auch noch nicht bei Marilla lassen, denn wenn er Hunger bekam war klein Jem unerbittlich und von Charlottetown war man nicht schnell in zwei Stunden wieder in Avonlea.

Diana hatte natürlich Verständnis dafür. Ihre Kinder würden solange bei Freds Eltern bleiben, schließlich war Anne-Cordelia bereits alt genug, um mit Brei gefüttert zu werden.

Wie gerne hätte Anne Miss Barry mal mit dem kleinen Jem besucht. Doch nun war es zu spät. Sie nahm sich vor das Grab von Miss Barry mit Blumen zu schmücken, sobald sie wieder in Charlottetown war.

Das Geld für Jem wurde auf einem Sparbuch angelegt. Anne würde ihm, wenn er alt genug war von Miss Barry erzählen. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und begann die Geschichte von Miss Barrys Leben, so gut sie es wusste, aufzuschreiben. Von der netten, alten Dame die ganz zu Unrecht als alter Drachen bezeichnet worden war. Eine verwandte Seele war aus der Welt geschieden.

Die Geschichte von Miss Barry wurde Annes neues Buch. Es war ihr leicht gefallen, dieses Buch zu schreiben und sie widmete es natürlich Miss Josephine. Mit diesem Buch würde Tante Jo weiter im Gedächtnis bleiben, denen die sie kannten und auch denen die sie nicht kannten, die jetzt aber einen Teil ihres Lebens kannten.


	19. Der Ausflug

Kapitel 19 Der Ausflug

Jem war weiterhin die Freude seiner Eltern und Großeltern. Inzwischen war er 6 Monate alt und ein süßes, quirliges Kerlchen geworden. Zu Annes Entsetzen schien sich Gilberts Vermutung über seine Haarfarbe zu bewahrheiten. Sie schienen eindeutig rot zu werden. Gilbert war davon total begeistert, Anne war davon schon weniger angetan.

"Wahrscheinlich hat es ein rothaariger Junge bestimmt leichter, als ein rothaariges Mädchen", sagte Anne eines Abends zu Gilbert.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du hast", antwortete er "ich fand deine Haare schon immer faszinierend, Karotte."

Sie gab ihm einen Knuff, "Ich weiß schon, du kannst das nie verstehen, Gilbert Blythe."

"Nein", gab Gilbert ehrlich zu, "ich kann es wirklich nicht verstehen. Ich jedenfalls liebe dich und deine Haar, so wie es ist. Und ich hoffe, daß Jem viel von seiner Mutter hat, nicht nur die Haarfarbe." Er küsste ihren Hals, während er die Worte flüsterte.

"Oh, nein, mein Temperament und meine Impulsivität muss er wirklich nicht haben. Sonst werden wir es ziemlich schwer haben", sie lachte und nahm Gilberts Gesicht in ihre Hände. "Vielmehr sollte er wie sein Vater sein, aber dann fürchte ich, werden eines Tages die jungen Mädchen vor unserer Tür Schlange stehen."

"Oh, Karotte, küss mich lieber, als mir Komplimente zu machen," und er küsste sie leidenschaftlich, während er sie in seinen Armen hielt.

Klein Jem war eigentlich ein sehr braves Kind, er weinte nicht viel und lachte immer zu aus vollem Halse. Als er jedoch die ersten Zähne bekam, weinte er meist die ganze Nacht. In dieser Zeit bekam Anne nicht sehr viel Schlaf. Aber auch Gilbert war gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt voll in seinem Beruf eingespannt. Die Masern gingen in Avonlea und Umgebung um, und oft war er fast von Haus zu Haus unterwegs. Dr. Blair, der sich ja zur Ruhe gesetzt hatte, ging ihm jedoch freundlich zur Hand und kümmerte sich in dieser Zeit um die Leute in Carmody. Aber dennoch bekam Gilbert mehr Schlaf, als Anne.

Als er einmal erst frühmorgens nach Hause kam, fand er Anne schlafend auf einem Stuhl neben Jems Bettchen. Übermüdet war sie eingeschlafen. Klein Jem jedoch schlief nicht, er brabbelte leise vor sich hin und beobachtete seine schlafende Mutter.

„Hallo kleiner Mann", begrüßte Gilbert ihn flüsternd „Warum schläfst du denn nicht?"

Jem lächelte ihn strahlend an.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich jetzt deine Mama ins Bett bringe und dann kochen wir beide in der Küche einen Kaffee?"

Jem gluckste zustimmend. Gilbert nahm Anne vorsichtig auf den Arm und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Als er sie zudeckte öffnete sie kurz die Augen.

„Schlaf nur mein Anne-Mädchen, es ist alles in Ordnung", er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und Anne war sofort wieder eingeschlafen.

Nachdem sie aufgewacht war, fragte Anne sich verwundert, wann sie ins Bett gegangen war. Gilberts Bett war unberührt. Erschrocken stand sie auf. Gilbert saß in der Küche und las in einem Buch. Er lächelte, als er Anne erblickte.

„Guten Morgen, meine wunderschöne Frau."

„Hast du denn gar nicht geschlafen, Gil" Anne sah ihn besorgt an.

„Nein, aber ich bin trotzdem noch ganz munter. Jem ist vor einer Stunde endlich eingeschlafen."

„Warum hast du mich denn nicht geweckt, Gil."

„Wieso ich hab dich doch ins Bett gebracht, als ich nach Hause kam, du warst auf dem Stuhl eingeschlafen."

„Aber du brauchst doch auch Deinen Schlaf."

„Komm her, Karotte", er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und legte den Arm um sie „ich habe in letzter Zeit mehr geschlafen, als du. Du hast ein bisschen Schlaf brauchen können. Hast du zumindest von mir geträumt?", neckte er sie.

Anne lächelte ihn an. „Natürlich, ich träume doch immer von Dir. Besonders, wenn ich allein im Bett liege." Sie küsste ihn und flüsterte „Danke, Gil. Was täte ich nur ohne dich?"

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir beide uns mal einen Nachmittag frei nehmen. Sobald diese fürchterlichen Masern vorbei sind, werden wir ein Picknick in Hester Grays Garten machen. Einverstanden?" Gilbert sah sie an „Wir werden Marilla fragen, ob sie auf Jem aufpasst. Na, was hältst du davon, Anne."

„Ein wundervoller Vorschlag, Gil. Nur wir beide in Hester Grays Garten."

Marilla erklärte sich sofort bereit auf Jem aufzupassen. Insgeheim, freute sie sich sogar sehr darauf, denn dann hätte sie das kleine, knuddelige Kerlchen endlich einmal ganz für sich alleine.

Es war ein wunderschöner Junitag, als Anne und Gilbert ihren Ausflug unternahmen. Jetzt saßen sie auf einer Decke in Hester Grays Garten und lauschten dem Gesang der Vögel.

„Ich hoffe Jem schreit Marilla nicht die ganze Zeit die Ohren voll und er wird doch wohl anständig seinen Brei essen, ohne Marillas Küche in ein Schlachtfeld zu verwandeln", grüblerisch saß Anne da.

Gilbert nahm lächelnd ihre Hand. „Anne, mach dir doch keine Sorgen. Es ist unser freier Nachmittag, schon vergessen?"

„Verzeih mir, Gil, du hast Recht. Dieser Nachmittag gilt nur uns ganz alleine. Ich sollte es genießen, hier mit dir zu sitzen." Sie küsste ihn intensiv und lang. „Ich liebe Dich, Gilbert Blythe."

„Und ich liebe Dich, mein Anne-Mädchen. Du und Jem, ihr seid mein Leben." Sie verbrachten einen wunderschönen Nachmittag.


	20. Der Basar

Kapitel 20 Der Basar

„Gestern habe ich Mrs. Allan getroffen. Stell dir vor, Anne, sie möchte einen Wohltätigkeitsbasar veranstalten", Diana saß auf Annes Veranda und trank eine Tasse Tee.

Klein Fred und Anne-Cordelia rannten durch den Garten und machten einen Höllenlärm.

Erbost stand Diana auf, „Könnt ihr zwei nicht ein bisschen leiser spielen? Man versteht ja kaum sein eigenes Wort", rief sie ihren Kindern zu.

„Ma..ma, Ma..ma, Fred will , Puppy schlagen" mit verheulten Augen stand Anne-Cordelia im Garten und drückte ihre Puppe an sich.

„Fred, hör auf damit. Du sollst nicht immer deine Schwester ärgern. Jetzt spielt ein etwas leiser weiter", drohend sah Diana sie an und wand sich dann wieder Anne zu. „Diese Kinder", Diana schüttelte den Kopf und sah Jem an der friedlich auf seiner Decke rumkrabbelte und fasziniert seinen Ball ansah. „Anne ich beneide dich wirklich um Jem, er ist so ein braves Kind."

Anne lachte. „In seinem Alter waren deine Kinder auch noch brav, liebste Diana. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sich das noch ändern wird."

„Bestimmt hast du Recht. Wo war ich noch stehen geblieben? Ach ja, der Basar. Mit dem Erlös möchte die Gemeinde das Kirchendach neu decken lassen und ihr auch noch einen neuen Anstrich verpassen." Anne fing an zu lachen.

„Warum lachst du denn jetzt?" fragte Diana sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich musste nur gerade an unsere früheren DVV Zeiten denken. Weißt du noch wie der Gemeindesaal blau angestrichen wurde?"

„Oh, ja. Wie könnte ich das vergessen, Anne. Es war eine große Schande. Und er ist ja immer noch blau. Aber das ist mir egal, um den Gemeindesaal kümmere ich mich auf jeden Fall nicht mehr."

„Findest du nicht, dass jetzt wo das blau durch die Zeit verblasst ist, es eigentlich viel hübscher aussieht?" Anne sah die Freundin an.

„Mag schon sein, aber wir wollten eigentlich über den Basar sprechen, Mrs. Blythe, und nicht über den Gemeindesaal."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Was hat Mrs. Allan sich denn so vorgestellt?"

„Alles Selbstgemachtes der Hausfrauen aus Avonlea soll dort verkauft werden, wie etwas Kuchen, Kompott, Decken... Jeder soll etwas dazu beitragen. Sie möchte dann die Nachbargemeinden dazu einladen. Du wirst doch mitmachen?"

„Natürlich werde ich mitmachen. Ich werde mal bei Mrs. Allan vorbeigehen und mit ihr sprechen."

Sie saßen noch eine Zeitlang beisammen und sprachen über den Basar und weitere Möglichkeiten ihn zu gestalten. Diana wollte sich gerade auf den Nachhauseweg machen, als Gilbert durch das Gartentor trat.

„Onkel Gil, Onkel Gil", rief Anne-Cordelia und rannte auf ihn zu. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und Anne-Cordelia drückte ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Welch eine stürmische Begrüßung", sagte Gilbert und kam auf die Veranda zu.

Anne-Cordelia war ganz vernarrt in Onkel Gil.

„Warum diese Kind so einen Narren an dir gefressen hat?" Diana schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Vielleicht liegt das am Namen", sagte Anne lachend und Gilbert blinzelte ihr verschmitzt zu.

Diana machte sich auf den Heimweg und Gilbert nahm Jem auf den Arm, der ihm begeistert die Hände entgegen streckte.

„So, so", sagte er zu Anne „dann bist du also vernarrt in mich."

„Natürlich!" sagte Anne und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen.

Wie angekündigt, ging Anne zu Mrs. Allan, um mit ihr über den Basar zu sprechen. Alle Hausfrauen in Avonlea waren mit Begeisterung bei der Sache. Sie nähten, strickten und backten was das Zeug hielt. Letztendlich war die ganze Sache ein voller Erfolg und das eingenommene Geld reichte für neue Ziegel und auch für den neuen Anstrich der Kirche. Es gab auch keine Probleme mit der Farbe und alles war wunderbar. Man plante bereits im nächsten Jahr wieder einen Basar zu veranstalten, damit in der Kirche einige der alten Sitzbänke ausgetauscht werden konnten.


	21. Jem lernt laufen

Kapitel 21 Jem lernt Laufen  
  
Jem konnte jetzt bereits stehen und machte einige zaghafte Schritte, wenn er sich festhielt. Doch bis jetzt war noch nicht ohne Hilfe gelaufen. Als Gilbert eines Abends nach Hause kam, war Anne mit ihm im Garten und schnitt ihre Rosen. Jem stand und hielt sich an dem Korb fest, der auf dem Boden stand. Als er seinen Papa erblickte, jauchzte er auf, ließ den Korb los und machte einige wackelnde Schritt auf ihn zu. Gilbert ging schnell in die Hocke und breitete seine Arme aus. Jem lief schneller und landete sicher in Gilberts Armen. Seine stolzen Eltern waren begeistert. Jetzt hatte Jem seine ersten Schritte getan.

Anne kuschelte sich an Gilbert, nachdem sie zu Bett gegangen waren.

„Unser kleiner wird langsam groß. Jetzt kann er bereits schon laufen", sagte Gilbert mit stolzer Stimme. „Das war heute wirklich eine schöne Überraschung."

„Ja, und ich bin so froh, dass wir beide seine ersten Schritt gesehen haben", antwortete Anne.

„Mmm", murmelte Gil und legte den Arm um sie.

„Gil". begann Anne plötzlich „ich habe übrigens noch eine Überraschung für dich."

„Was ist es Anne-Mädchen?" er sah sie an und bemerkte ein glitzern in ihren Augen.

„Ich glaube wir bekommen noch mal ein Baby."

Gilbert hob ihr Kinn hoch und sah ihr mit seinen hasselnussbraunen Augen tief in die Augen. „Wirklich, Karotte?"

„Ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher. Freust du dich?"

Er zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. Dann strahlte er sie an.  
„Und wie ich mich freue. Es ist so wunderbar, mit dir verheiratet zu sein und gemeinsam mit dir Kinder zu haben."

„Obwohl ich manchmal nicht einfach bin? So dickköpfig und stur wie ich bin."

Gilbert lachte laut. „Genau, weil du bist wie du bist, mein Liebling. Ich hoffe doch, dass alle unsere Kinder so werden wie du. Vielleicht bekommen wir dies mal ja ein kleines Mädchen. Und hoffentlich hat es die Haare, die Augen und das Temperament ihrer Mutter."

Anne sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. „So etwas wünscht man seiner Tochter nicht." Sie versetzte ihm einen spielerischen Hieb. Glücklich schliefen sie ein.


	22. Susan ist unerbittlich

Kapitel 22 Susan ist unerbittlich  
  
Anne und Gilbert würden also wieder ein Kind bekommen. Susan Baker ließ Anne nun keinen Moment mehr Ruhe. Dauernd tauchte sie im Traumhaus auf und putze, kochte und wusch den ganzen Tag. Wenn Anne das Geschirr abwaschen wollte, war Susan schon zur Stelle und riss ihr förmlich den Spüllappen aus der Hand.

„Ich mach das schon, liebe Frau Doktor. Wollen sie nicht ein wenig schreiben?"

Anne kam einfach nicht gegen sie an. Als Marilla rüber kam, klagte Anne ihr Leid.

„Sie meint es doch nur gut, Anne. Sie will nicht, dass du dich überanstrengst", erklärte Marilla.

„Wie soll ich mich überanstrengen, wenn ich nicht mal einen Lappen in die Hand nehmen darf. Ich mag Susan wirklich sehr gerne und ich bin ihr dankbar für alles, aber sie übertreibt. Ich bin nicht krank, sondern bekomme nur ein Baby." Anne setzte eine entschlossene Miene auf. „Ich werde morgen mit ihr reden, so halte ich das nicht länger aus, Marilla."

„Ich glaube ja auch, dass sie ein wenig übertreibt. Sie sorgt sich nur um dich, Anne. Wie wir alle."

„Marilla, du brauchst dir doch keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Na, du bist mein kleines Mädchen, Anne. Du bist eine Tochter für mich geworden und ich will einfach, dass es dir gut geht und du glücklich bist."

Anne lachte und umarmte sie: „Marilla, es geht mir gut und ich bin sehr, sehr glücklich."

Dann küsste sie die alte Dame auf die Wange.

Am Abend erzählte Anne, Gilbert von ihren Sorgen mit Susan. Er lachte jungenhaft und nahm ihre Hand.

„Es ist wie Marilla gesagt hat, Anne. Sie will dich nur umsorgen."

„Ja, aber ich lass mich nicht zu Untätigkeit verdammen. Ich werde morgen mit ihr reden."

„Wenn du meinst. Aber jetzt brauchst du nicht untätig zu sein. Gib deinem Ehemann einen Kuss." Anne lachte und küsste ihn.

„Susan", begann Anne am nächsten Morgen „ich möchte mir dir reden."

„Ich muss nur noch den Spüllappen heiß auswaschen, dann komme ich zu ihnen, liebe Frau Doktor."

Anne setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm Jem auf den Schoß.

„Oh, Frau Doktor geben sie mir den kleinen Jem, sie sollten das schwere Kerlchen nicht soviel hochheben."

„Nein!", unterbrach Anne sie energisch. „Susan, genau darüber möchte ich mit dir reden.Ich bin doch nicht krank. Nimm mir nicht alle Arbeit ab. Ich bin nicht zerbrechlich."

„Liebe Frau Doktor, sie wissen doch dass ich ihnen nur helfen will", Susans Gesicht hatte einen beleidigten Ausdruck angenommen. Annes Wut schwand und sie lächelte sie an, während sie den Arm um sie legte.

„Ich weiß Susan, aber findest du nicht selbst, dass du ein wenig übertreibst?"

Susan lächelt zurück. „Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke... Vielleicht ein wenig, aber ich mag sie wirklich. Der junge Doktor und sie liegen mir wirklich am Herzen und klein Jem liebe ich mehr als jeden Neffen von mir. Glauben sie mir liebe Frau Doktor ich möchte einfach nur das Beste für sie. Es freut mich so, dass bald wieder ein kleines Baby in diesem Haus sein wird. Ich möchte nur auf sie aufpassen." Sie senkte beschämt den Blick.

Anne lachte: „Susan, ich finde das wirklich lieb von dir. Und du bist uns hier allen doch auch schon ans Herz gewachsen. Du hilfst mir so viel und Jem ist ganz begeistert von dir. Aber es ist so schwer für mich still zu sitzen. Es geht mir gut und ich möchte etwas zu tun haben."

„Also gut, ich werde mich bemühen, mich nicht mehr wie eine Glucke aufzuführen. Aber sie müssen mir versprechen es nicht zu übertreiben."

„Ich verspreche es dir, Susan."

„Ich werde jetzt einen Tee kochen", verkündete Susan und wollte bereits aufstehen.

„Bleib nur sitzen. Ich werde den Tee kochen", Anne reichte ihr Jem und stand auf.

Susan wollte bereits etwas erwidern, doch Annes Blick ließ sie verstummen.

Somit war die Sache geklärt und Anne durfte nun auch wieder etwas in ihrem Haushalt arbeiten. Obwohl Susan so manches mal der Widerspruch auf den Lippen lag. Aber sie hatte versprochen es zu versuchen.

In Gedanken hatte Susan beschlossen, wenn es ihre liebe Frau Doktor zu arg treiben würde, würde sie ein Wort mit dem jungen Doktor sprechen. Auch Anne hielt sich an ihr Versprechen und versuchte es nicht zu übertreiben.


	23. Walter Blythe

Kapitel 23 Walter Blythe  
  
Ansonsten verlief Annes zweite Schwangerschaft ohne Probleme. Sie fühlte sich gut und das Baby in ihrem Bauch strampelte und trat sie. Susan zog gegen Ende der Schwangerschaft wieder im Traumhaus ein, damit Anne nicht alleine war. Gilbert freute sich sehr auf das Baby.

Eines Abends saß er im Wohnzimmer und hatte Jem auf seinem Schoß sitzen. Anne saß ihm gegenüber und nähte an einem Jäckchen. Jem genoss es bei seinem zu sein. Er jauchzte und plapperte munter mit ihm. Anne lächelte sie beide an.

„He, Jem" sprach Gilbert an sein Ohr und zwinkerte Anne zu. „Bald wirst du eine kleine Schwester bekommen, Jem. Ein kleines Baby."

„Baaabby", sagte Jem und gluckste.

„Ja, genau ein Baby", sagte Gilbert, stolz, dass Jem ein neues Wort konnte. Dann krabbelte klein Jem von seinem Schoß und rannte zu Susan in die Küche.

„Aber vielleicht bekommt er ja auch ein kleines Brüderchen", sagte Anne und legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Gilbert ging zu ihr, kniete sich vor ihr hin und küsste ihren Bauch. „Egal, ob Mädchen oder Junge. Ich liebe dich mein Baby".

Eine nachts im März, erwachte Gilbert durch Annes Stimme. „Es ist soweit, Gil".

Sofort war Gilbert hell wach. Eigentlich war geplant auch dieses mal Dr. Blair dazu zurufen. Gilbert war in diesen Momenten einfach zu aufgeregt und traute seinen zitternden Händen nicht. Dr. Blair war benachrichtigt, doch auch dieses Baby hatte es fürchterlich eilig. Bis er eintraf, hielt Anne bereits stolz ihren kleinen Sohn in den Armen. Walter Blythe war auf die Welt gekommen. Er war ein kleines kräftiges rosafarbenes Wesen und sehr zu Annes Freude hatte er bereits jetzt dunkelbraune Haare und haselnussbraune Augen wie sein Vater.

Als Anne und Gilbert schließlich für einen Moment mit ihrem Sohn alleine waren, sagte Anne: „ Du bist auch nicht enttäuscht, dass es kein Mädchen ist, Gil?"

„Anne-Mädchen, natürlich nicht", er lachte und küsste sie. „Wie könnte ich, denn, sieh dir doch diesen hübschen, gesunden Jungen an. Nur schade, dass er keine roten Haare hat. Die Hoffnung, dass er noch welche bekommen wird, werde ich wohl begraben müssen" sagte er mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Gilbert Blythe, du bist einfach unverbesserlich."

„Karotte, ich glaube damit wirst du leben müssen."

„Genau das liebe ich ja so an dir, Gil", lächelnd strich sie ihm über die Wange.

„Jem, will Baaaaby sehn", hörten sie plötzlich ein zaghaftes Stimmchen von der Tür kommen.

„Jem mein Schatz, du bist ja wach", sagte Gilbert während er zu ihm lief und ihn hoch hob.

„Baaaby", sagte Jem noch ein mal.

„Ja, Jem. Du hast einen kleinen Bruder. Sieh mal das ist Walter", Gilbert setzte sich zu Anne und zeigte ihm das kleine Wesen.

„Baaaby, kllllein", sagte Jem und seine Eltern lachten.

„Ja, jetzt ist das Baby noch klein, Jem. Aber er wird größer werden und du bist sein großer Bruder."

Besonders Mrs. Blythe hatte an Walter sofort einen Narren gefressen, weil er Gilbert so ähnlich sah. Walter war ein ruhiges Baby, er schlief viel und schrie viel weniger als Jem es getan hatte. Sein großer Bruder sorgte da schon für viel mehr  
Radau im Haus.


	24. Ein ungewöhnlicher Besuch

Kapitel 24 Ein ungewöhnlicher Besuch  
  
Es war ein Wochenende im August. Anne hängte die Wäsche an die Leine, während der fünf Monate alte Walter in seinem Körbchen daneben lag und friedlich mit seiner Rassel spielte. Gilbert war mit Jem hinter dem Haus und das Lachen von Jem schallte durch den Garten. 

Plötzlich hielt ein Automobil vor dem Haus und Anne sah, dass ein Mann in einem eleganten Anzug aus dem Wagen stieg. Er kam auf das Gartentor zu und zog höflich den Hut, als er Anne erblickte.

„Guten Tag", sagte er „entschuldigen sie, ich such Mrs. Anne Blythe."

„Ich bin Mrs. Blythe", antwortete Anne und ging verwundert auf ihn zu.

„Ah, es freut mich, sie endlich kennen zulernen", er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Darf ich mich vorstellen, ich bin Mr. McKenzie und ich komme von Hamilton & Hamilton, einer Rechtsanwaltskanzlei in Halifax."

Gilbert kam mit Jem auf dem Arm um die Ecke. „Guten Tag, kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte er und sah zu Anne, die mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Sie sind bestimmt Dr. Blythe. Ich bin Mr. McKenzie", und er sagte seinen Spruch noch einmal. „Ich habe ihnen eine ganze Menge zu erklären. Vielleicht könnten wir uns setzen."

„Natürlich", Gilbert geleitete Mr. McKenzie zum Haus, während Anne Walter auf den Arm nahm.

Susan war gerade da und nahm ihnen Jem und Walter ab und setzte Wasser für Tee auf. Anne und Gilbert saßen mit ihrem unbekannten Gast im Wohnzimmer.

„Nun gut, ich arbeite wie gesagt für eine Rechtsanwaltkanzlei und war auf der Suche nach ihnen Mrs. Blythe. Hamilton & Hamilton haben auch eine Kanzlei in Schottland, genauer gesagt in Edinburgh. Dort wurden wir von Sir John Walter Shirley beauftragt, sie zu suchen."

Anne saß da und war total verblüfft.

„Mrs. Blythe, was genau wissen sie über ihre Familie? Damit ich weiß, wie weit ich ausholen muss."

„Ich weiß nur, dass meine Eltern Walter und Bertha Shirley hießen, dass sie beide Lehrer waren und am Gelbfieber starben, als ich drei Monate alt war. Und ich weiß noch, dass sie Shirleys ursprünglich aus Schottland kommen."

„Mmmm", Mr. McKenzie nickte nachdenklich. „Das ist allerdings nicht viel. Gut ich versuche in Kürze, das wichtigste zu erzählen." Er nahm einen Schluck Tee und begann. „Kurz gesagt, Sir John Walter Shirley ist ihr Großvater Mrs. Blythe."

Anne schluckte und sah nervös zu Gilbert. Gilbert nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie.

„Aber ich dachte immer ich hätte keine Verwandten mehr." Sie hatte das Gefühl einen Kloß im Hals zu haben.

„Doch sie haben noch Verwandtschaft in Schottland. Ihr Vater hatte sich mit seinem Vater zerstritten und war darauf hin nach Kanada gegangen. Sir Shirley ist inzwischen alt und krank. Er hält sich jedoch in Halifax auf. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, Sir Shirley ist seit einem Reitunfall vor 5 Jahren an den Rollstuhl gefesselt. Er weiß, dass er in der Vergangenheit Fehler gemacht hat und will nun einen Teil davon wieder ins Reine bringen. Ihr Vater hatte nach seinem Weggang noch Kontakt mit Miss March, einer langjährigen Hausangstellten. Über sie wusste ihr Großvater, von ihrer Geburt und von dem Tod ihres Vaters. Nun hat er uns beauftragt, nach ihnen zu suchen, was gar nicht so einfach war. Denn in dem Waisenhaus hat es vor zwei Jahren gebrannt und sämtliche Papier gingen dabei verloren. Durch Zufall habe ich ihre Spur wieder gefunden, als ich in einem Laden ein Buch von ihnen fand. Der Name Anne Shirley-Blythe hatte mich aufmerksam gemacht. Über ihren Verleger, fand ich dann ihren Aufenthaltsort heraus." Er nahm einen erneuten Schluck aus seiner Teetasse.

Anne schossen die Tränen in die Augen. „Wollen sie damit, sagen, dass mein Großvater, die ganze Zeit von mir gewusst hat? Er hat gewusst, dass meine Eltern tot sind und hat sich nicht um mich gekümmert." Annes Hand zitterte und Gilbert legte den Arm um sie.

„Ich..."Mr. McKenzie bemerkte, dass er in seiner Erzählung einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er hätte nicht erwähnen dürfen, dass Sir Shirley, schon lange von ihrer Existenz wusste.„Nun, ich denke sie sollten das ganze am besten mit ihrem Großvater selbst besprechen. Er würde sie gerne sehen Mrs. Blythe".

„Warum will er mich jetzt sehen? Er hat mich die ganzen Jahre nicht sehen wollen."

„Ich sagte ja, schon, dass er viele seiner Fehler bereut..."

„Nein". sagte Anne entschlossen und stand auf. „Vielen Dank, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben nach mir zu suchen, Mr. McKenzie. Aber sie können Sir Shirley ausrichten, dass ich ihn nicht zu sehen wünsche. Und jetzt entschuldigen sie mich bitte, Mr. McKenzie ich habe noch zu tun". Mit diesen Worten ging Anne aus dem Zimmer.

Betreten saß Mr. McKenzie da. Er reichte Gilbert seine Karte. „Bitte rufen sie mich an, wenn sie ihre Meinung ändern sollte. Ich werde noch zwei Wochen lang in Charlottetown zu tun haben." Gilbert nickte und nahm die Karte entgegen.

Er fand Anne im Garten. Mit rotgeweinten Augen sah sie ihn an.

„Oh, Gil, ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, wie kann ein Mensch nur so grausam sein."

Gilbert legte den Arm um sie und sagte: „Urteile nicht zu hart, Anne. Du weißt nicht, was vorgefallen ist. Denk in Ruhe darüber nach und überstürze nichts?"

Anne vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und weinte.

Die ganze Geschichte ging ihr ständig durch den Kopf. Nachts lag sie wach und grübelte über ihren Großvater nach. Gilbert drehte sich zwei Tage später im Bett um und sah im Mondlicht, dass Anne mit offenen Augen im Bett lag.

„Was ist Anne? Warum schläfst du denn nicht?", flüsterte er leise.

„Oh, Gil, ich kann einfach nicht schlafen. Was soll ich denn nur tun?"

„Du denkst die ganze Zeit darüber nach, was Mr. McKenzie gesagt hat, nicht wahr?" Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und Anne rückte in seine Arme.

„Bevor ich nach Green Gables kam, habe ich mir oft gewünscht, irgendwelche Verwandte zu haben. Ich träumte als kleines Mädchen davon, dass plötzlich ein unbekannter Verwandter auftauchen würde und mich von den Hammonds oder aus dem Waisenhaus fortholen würde. Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich einen Großvater habe und dass er die ganze Zeit über von meiner Existenz wusste. Warum nur hat er mich nicht geholt? Warum hat er sich nicht um mich gekümmert? Ich bin so wütend und enttäuscht von ihm, Gil."

„Verurteile ihn nicht zu früh, Anne. Natürlich, war es falsch von ihm, sich nicht um seine Enkeltochter zu sorgen. Ich will ihn ganz bestimmt nicht entschuldigen. Aber ich weiß auch nicht, wie sein Leben verlaufen ist und welche Gründe er für sein vorgehen hatte."

„So, sehr ich auch wütend auf ihn bin, so weiß ich doch auch, dass dies meine Chance ist, mehr über meine Eltern zu erfahren. Vielleicht existiert ja sogar eine Fotografie. Gerade eben ist mir wieder Miss Staceys Gebot eingefallen Jeder Morgen ist frei von Fehlern, mein Großvater bereut vielleicht heute seine Fehler. Soll ich ihm eine Chance geben sie wieder gut zumachen? Ich selbst habe in meinem Leben schon genügend Fehler gemacht. Besonders, als ich nicht einsah, dass ich dich liebe. Zum Glück habe ich meine Chance bekommen, es wieder gut zumachen. Du wurdest wieder gesund und ich konnte dir sagen und zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe." Sie sah ihm in die Augen und ihre helle Haut schimmerte im Mondschein.

„Egal, wie du dich entscheidest, Anne, ich werde auf jeden Fall zu Dir stehen." Sanft küsste er ihre weichen, einladenden Lippen.

"Also gut", sprach sie „ich werde mich mit Mr. McKenzie in Verbindung setzten. Aber bitte, Gil, wenn ich zu meinem Großvater gehe, musst du mitkommen. Alleine schaff ich das nicht."

"Natürlich, Anne-Mädchen. Du weißt doch, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Ich lass dich nicht allein, wenn du mich brauchst."

„Gil, ich liebe Dich." Sie hielten sich in den Armen und für einige Momente waren die Sorgen um das Treffen mit ihrem Großvater vergessen.


	25. Eine Reise nach Halifax

Kapitel 25 Eine Reise nach Halifax  
  
Eine Woche später fuhren Anne und Gilbert nach Halifax. Nach einem Telefonat mit Mr. McKenzie würden sie sich zunächst im Büro von Hamilton & Hamilton Treffen. Mr. McKenzie würde sie selbst zu Sir Shirley begleiten.

Jem und Walter waren auf Green Gables bei Marilla und Mrs. Lynde. Susan würde den beiden alten Damen solange bei der Aufsicht über die Kinder helfen. Anne war der Abschied von ihren Kindern schwer gefallen. Sie war noch nie länger als ein paar Stunden von ihnen getrennt gewesen und jetzt würde sie einige Tage fort sein. Dr. Blair kümmerte sich in Gilberts Abwesenheit um dessen Patienten.

Nachdem sie in einem Hotel untergekommen waren, machten Anne und Gilbert sich auf den Weg zu der Kanzlei. Mr. McKenzie erwartete sie bereits.

„Mr. Und Mrs. Blythe, herzlich willkommen. Wie schön, dass sie es sich doch noch überlegt haben." Er reichte ihnen die Hand und führte sie in sein Büro. Er fragte sie, ob die Reise angenehm gewesen wäre und er hoffe, dass sie mit ihrem Hotel zufrieden seien.

"Da fällt mir ein, sind sie zufällig mit Mr. McKenzie in Charlottetown verwandt?" fragte Gilbert ihn.

„Ich habe einen Onkel in Charlottetown", antwortete Mr. McKenzie.

„Auf unserer Hochzeitsreise haben wir Mr. MeKenzie im White Sands Hotel kennen gelernt, er ist dort der Geschäftsführer", Gilbert nahm einen Schluck von dem ihn angebotenen Tee.

„Ja", Mr. McKenzie lächelt „das ist mein Onkel. Die Welt ist doch wirklich klein."

„Er ist ein sehr netter, interessanter Mann", schaltete Anne sich jetzt in das Gespräch ein.

Eine Weile plauderten sie noch so weiter, dann sah er auf die Uhr. „Oh, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns auf den Weg machen, ich habe unsere Ankunft für 16. 00 Uhr angekündigt."

Der Wagen hielt vor einem schmucken Haut im viktorianischen Stil. Es lag an der besten Straße in Halifax. Hier wohnten die Leute, die es sich leisten konnten, zu zeigen, was sie hatten. Im Garten wuchsen wunderschöne rote Rosen. Das Haus war groß, aber es wirkte auf Anne in diesem Moment nicht sehr einladend. Ihr Herz pochte wild gegen ihre Brust und ihre Hand fuhr nervös durch ihr Haar.

Mr. McKenzie war bereits ausgestiegen und lief die Treppen hinauf. Gilbert sah Anne an, die mit einem nervösen Blick auf das Haus sah.

„Wir können immer noch umkehren, wenn du möchtest, Anne", er hielt ihr die Hand zum aussteigen hin.

Anne schluckte und ergriff seine Hand. „Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung."

„Vergiss nicht, ich liebe dich Karotte. Ganz egal, was uns hier erwartet."

„Danke, Gil." Sie küsste ihn rasch auf die Lippen und er drückte ihre Hand, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Eingang machten.

Mr. McKenzie klingelte und ein Butler in einem eleganten Anzug öffnete ihnen die Tür.

„Würden sie bitte Miss March melden, dass Mr. McKenzie hier ist. Ich bin angemeldet", bat Mr. McKenzie höflich.

„Sehr wohl, Sir. Wenn die Herrschaften solange in der Vorhalle warten möchten", erwiderte der Butler steif und schloss die Tür nachdem sie eingetreten waren. Dann machte er sich mit steifem Schritt auf den Weg. Da standen sie nun in der Vorhalle und sahen sich gespannt um. Hier war ein Haus, das sicherlich genau zu Sir Shirleys gesellschaftlichem Stand passte. An Geld schien es nicht zu mangeln.

Der Butler kehrte zurück und bat sie in den Salon. Kaum hatten sie den Raum betreten, da stürmte eine kleine pumelige, ältere Frau auf sie zu.

„Oh, mein Gott", rief sie aufgeregt, „sie müssen Anne sein, nicht wahr? Walter und Berthas kleine Anne. Ich hab schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt sie in diesem Leben noch zu sehen."

Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Ergriffen betrachtete sie Anne. Sie musste ungefähr 60 Jahre alt sein. Ihr Haar war zu einem Knoten aufgesteckt und war schon fast ganz grau. Früher einmal muss es wundervoll schwarz gewesen sein. Sie war gut einen Kopf kleiner als Anne. Sie strahlte eine Liebe und Wärme aus und Anne hatte sie vom ersten Moment an in ihr Herz geschlossen.

„Diese Ähnlichkeit, sie sehen genauso aus wie ihre Mutter, nur die Haare, die haben sie von ihrem Vater geerbt", gedankenverloren sah sie Anne an. Mr. McKenzie räusperte sich.

„Oh...", Miss March wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. „Entschuldigen sie mein Benehmen. Ich bin Miss March. Mr. McKenzie hat ihnen bestimmt von mir erzählt. Herzlich willkommen. Bitte setzten sie sich doch." Miss March hatte ihre Fassung wieder gewonnen und war jetzt die perfekte Gastgeberin.

Ein Dienstmädchen sah herein und Miss March rief ihr zu sie solle den Tee servieren.

„Ich werde mich jetzt um die geschäftlichen Dinge kümmern, die ich für Sir Shirley noch erledigen möchte", mit diesen Worten zog sich Mr. McKenzie zurück, um ihn das Büro von Sir Shirley zu gehen.


	26. Anne erfährt die Geschichte ihrer Eltern

Kapitel 26 Anne erfährt die Geschichte ihrer Eltern

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen am Tisch. Anne wusste einfach nicht, wie sie beginnen sollte, ihr brannten so viele Fragen auf der Zunge. Wo zum Beispiel war ihr Großvater? Wie würde er aussehen? Wäre er auch von der angeblichen Ähnlichkeit überrascht? Annes Gedanken kreisten wie wild in ihrem Kopf herum. Ihr wurde regelrecht schwindelig davon. Aber sie brachte keinen Ton über die Lippen.

Gilbert unterbrach schließlich die Stille und versuchte ein unverfängliches Gespräch zu beginnen, als er Annes Verwirrtheit bemerkte.

„Ein wunderschönes Haus, haben sie hier. Ich war schon öfters in Halifax, aber in diese Gegend bin ich noch gar nicht gekommen."

„Ja, es ist sehr schön hier, überhaupt gefällt mir Kanada gut. Wenn ich auch manchmal mein gutes, altes Schottland vermisse. Einen so alten Baum wie mich, kann man halt nicht mehr einfach verpflanzen", sie lächelte Anne an.„Wir haben eine ganze Menge zu erzählen, Anne" fuhr sie fort „ich darf dich, Entschuldigung, sie doch beim Vornamen nennen, oder?"

Anne lächelte ihr freundlich zu und merkte, wie ihre Nervosität ein wenig nachließ. „Sie können ruhig, Anne sagen, Miss March. Es klingt dann nicht so formell."

„Gut", Miss March, seufzte "das macht es mir leichter. Ich möchte so gern alles über dein Leben erfahren, Anne. Aber ich glaube im Moment bin ich erst einmal dran dir so einiges zu erzählen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll."

„Was ist mit meinem Großvater?", fragte Anne „Wann werde ich ihn sehen?"

„Sir Shirley schläft im Moment noch. Die Ärzte haben ihn viel Ruhe verordnet."

„Was fehlt ihm denn?" fragte nun Gilbert dazwischen.

„Oh, ich vergaß, sie sind ja Arzt Dr. Blythe. Nun, unter anderem hat er mit seinem Herz Probleme." Antwortete Miss March.Gilbert nickte stumm. „Außerdem hat Sir Shirley mich gebeten, erst einmal die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, er glaubt, dass ich das besser kann." Miss March rührte gedankenverloren in ihrer Teetasse.

„Ich arbeite seit über 40 Jahren für die Shirleys. Ich habe Walter und seine Schwester aufwachsen sehen. Habe den Tod deiner Großmutter miterlebt. Ich kann dir alles erzählen", fuhr Miss March fort. „Ich werde versuchen am Anfang zu beginnen.

Die Shirleys haben in Schottland ein Gut. Sir Shirley hat zwei Kinder. Dein Vater Walter und die zwei Jahre jüngere Claire. Deine Tante Claire lebt zusammen mit ihrem Mann inzwischen in der Nähe von Edinburgh. Mrs. Shirley starb, als Walter 7 Jahre alt war. Er wurde somit von seinem Vater und mir großgezogen. Mrs. Shirley war eine herzensgute Frau, Gott hab sie selig..." einen Moment lang hielt Miss March inne. „Walter war ein netter Junge, aber wie alle Shirleys sehr eigenwillig und stur."

Gilbert blickte zu Anne.

„Hast du etwa auch diese Eigenschaft geerbt?" fragte Miss March, als sie den Blick bemerkte.

„Ich fürchte ja, Miss March, mein Temperament und meine Dickköpfigkeit gehen ab und zu leider mit mir durch", erwiderte Anne.

Miss March lächelte und sagte zu Gilbert. „Dann werden sie es manchmal nicht leicht haben. Aber dieser Charakterzug gehört eben zu den Shirleys. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich Walter auch darum so geliebt. Sein Temperament und sein Charm gehörten einfach zusammen."

Gilbert verstand was sie meinte. Er liebte Anne genauso, wie sie war. Selbst ihre Fehler liebte er.

Miss March sprach weiter „Walter war wie ein Sohn für mich. Er war schon immer ein sehr eigenständiges Kind gewesen. Er wollte nicht nur der Sohn seines Vaters sein, der einmal das Gut erben würde. Nein, Walter wollte auf eigenen Füssen stehen können. Irgendwann äußerte er den Wunsch Lehrer zu werden. Überraschenderweise gab Sir Shirley seinem Wunsch nach. Er ließ ihn sein Studium ablegen, allerdings in der Hoffnung, er werde schon zur Vernunft kommen und die schreienden Kinder würden ihn auf die Nerven gehen.  
Doch Walter hatte viel Freude daran Kinder zu unterrichten. Wenn es ihm auch nur möglich war, Privatunterricht zu geben. Eines Tages kam dann eine junge, hübsche Lehrerin in unser Dorf. Sie übernahm die Dorfschule. Walter begegnete ihr zufällig auf der Straße und sofort war er Hals über Kopf in Bertha verliebt.  
Es fiel den beiden leicht schnell einen Anknüpfungspunkt zu finden, indem sie über ihren Beruf sprachen, denn sie beide sehr liebten. Du siehst deiner Mutter sehr ähnlich, Anne. Die Nase, das ganze Gesicht hast du von ihr geerbt. Doch dein Haar und deine Augen sind die Deines Vaters."

„Was für Haar und Augen hatte meine Mutter?" fragte Anne neugierig.

„Bertha hatte blonde Haar und hellblaue Augen."

„Genauso, habe ich sie mir immer vorgestellt." Sagte Anne lächelnd und drückte Gilberts Hand, die sie die ganze Zeit über hielt.

„Das besondere an deiner Mutter, war ihre Art zu Lachen. Sie hatte ein sehr liebenswertes Lachen. Überhaupt mochten alle Bertha sehr gerne. Von ihren Schülern würde sie nahezu vergöttert. Wenn wunderte es da, dass Walter so sehr in sie verliebt war.  
Ich erwischte ihn des öfteren dabei, wie er an seinem Schreibtisch saß, aus dem Fenster sah und doch millionen meilen weit weg zu sein schien. Und auch Bertha war verliebt in ihn. Die beiden verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander.  
Doch Sir Shirley sah diese Verbindung nicht gerne. Bertha kam aus einer armen Familie und die Shirleys sind immerhin Gutsbesitzer. Sir Shirley wollte nicht, dass Walter unter seinem Stand heiratete. Außerdem hatte er schon geplant ihn mit der Tochter von Sir Jourdan, einem Nachbargut der Shirleys zu verheiraten.  
Aber Walter wollte natürlich nichts davon wissen. Es gab nur eine Frau für ihn, Bertha. Von da an, gab es viele Streitgespräche zwischen Walter und seinem Vater. Ich versuchte ebenfalls Sir Shirley dazu zu überreden, dem ganzen doch nachzugeben. Aber wenn die Shirleys sich etwas einmal in den Kopf gesetzt haben, dann kann man sie nicht überreden. Irgendwann kam der ganze große Streit. Sir Shirley drohte Walter damit ihn zu enterben und Walter packte seine Sachen und ging.  
Es war ein fürchterlicher Tag. Ich werde ihn nie vergessen. Ich weinte und flehte Walter an, doch noch einmal in Ruhe mit seinem Vater zu reden. Aber war mindestens genau so dickköpfig, wie sein Vater. Walter ging also und heiratete Bertha. Die beiden gingen nach Kanada, um dort in Ruhe leben zu können. Walter schrieb mir viele Briefe und ich konnte daraus lesen, dass er trotz allem sehr glücklich mit Bertha war.  
Er schrieb auch seinem Vater, aber der warf sie wütend bei Seite, wenn ich ihm einen überreichte. Aber ich weiß auch, dass Sir Shirley sie heimlich las, er glaubte ich würde es nicht bemerken. Dann schrieb mir Walter, dass sie ein Baby bekommen würden und er war so unglaublich glücklich darüber. In seinen Worten las ich all seine Freude und seinen Stolz." Miss March lächelte in Gedanken daran. „Als er mir dann schrieb, dass er eine kleine Tochter hätte, schien der ganze Brief regelrecht vor Stolz zu platzen. Er verkündete deinen Namen, ANNE SHIRLEY, als wäre es der Name einer Königin."

Die ganze Zeit über kämpfte Anne mit den Tränen, doch jetzt rollten sie ihr hemmungslos die Wange hinunter. Gilbert legte den Arm um sie.

„Auf einmal, kamen keine Briefe mehr von ihm. Und dann..." Miss March schluckte und Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. „Dann kam ein Brief von einer Nachbarin. Sie schrieb, dass Walter und Bertha am Gelbfieber gestorben waren und dass sie die kleine Anne zunächst zu sich genommen habe. Es war ein so furchtbarer Tag. Walter war für mich wie ein Sohn gewesen und nun war er tot."

Anne ging zu Miss March und umarmte sie, als die Tränen in Erinnerung dieses schrecklichen Tages über die Wangen rollten.

Nach einer Weile sprach sie weiter „Sir Shirley zog sich verbittert und vergrämt in sein Zimmer zurück. Ich sagte ihm, dass wir die Kleine doch zu uns holen könnten, doch er hörte mir nicht einmal zu. Wie in Trance lief er durch das Leben.  
Anscheinend hatte der Tod seines Sohnes ihm einen Schock versetzt. Er wollte nichts davon hören und was hätte ich tun können. Ich bin nur eine Hausangestellte, ich besitze nichts. Wie hätte ich dich holen sollen?

Verzeih uns Anne. Mir, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich tun hätte und können und deinem Großvater, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Es war nicht Böswilligkeit. Glaub es mir."

Anne sah Miss March an und wusste, dass sie es ehrlich meinte. Sie gab ihr keinerlei Schuld an dem was geschehen war. Aber ob sie ihrem Großvater auch so einfach verzeihen konnte?

„Ich weiß, dass sie nichts dafür können, Miss March", sie umarmte sie erneut und drückte sie an sich.

Das Dienstmädchen kam zur Tür herein und sagte: „Miss March, Sir Shirley fragt nach ihnen."

„Ich komme gleich, Sarah", antwortete sie. „Bist du bereit, deinen Großvater kennen zu lernen?" fragte sie Anne.

Anne schluckte, aber sie nickte. Miss March stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Anne blickte zu Gilbert und er sah die Nervosität und die Angst in ihren Augen.

„Anne-Mädchen, hab keine Angst. Ich bin bei dir", sagte Gilbert.

„Was täte ich nur ohne dich, Gil?", sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

Einen Moment später betrat Miss March erneut das Zimmer. „Sir Shirley wird euch jetzt empfangen."


	27. Anne trifft ihren Großvater

Kapitel 27 Anne trifft ihren Großvater

Sie folgten ihr auf den Gang und Anne ergriff Gilberts Hand. Miss March führte sie den langen Flur hinunter und blieb vor eine Tür aus schwerer, reich verzierter Eiche stehen. In dem Zimmer war es leicht dunkel. An den Fenstern hingen schwere, dunkelblaue Vorhänge, die zum Teil zugezogen waren. Da, wo sie offen waren, konnte man sehen, dass man eine wunderschöne Aussicht auf den Garten hatte. Er stand voller großer, schatten spendender Tannen, Birken, Apfel- und Birnbäumen.

Gerne wäre Anne in diesem Augenblick zwischen ihnen durchspaziert. Dann bräuchte sie keine Angst vor der Begegnung mit ihrem Großvater zu haben.  
Sir Shirley saß in seinem Rollstuhl an einem Tisch.

Miss March fing an zu sprechen. „Hier sind Anne und ihr Mann Dr. Gilbert Blythe".

Sir Shirley hob seinen Kopf und sah Anne unverwandt an. Sein Haar war vollständig weiß und seine Augen waren grau-grün. Sein Blick war der eines verbitterten alten Mannes, der mit seinem Leben unzufrieden war. Selbst seine Augenbrauen waren weiß geworden. Man hatte den Eindruck, dass er ein richtiger Tyrann sein konnte.

„Du bist also, Anne", sprach er mit kräftiger, dunkler Stimme. „Du hast sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit deiner Mutter..." gedankenversunken saß er da. Niemand sprach ein Wort. „Ich weiß, dass ich im meinem Leben viele Fehler gemacht habe. Sie sind nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen, dass weiß ich selbst. Aber vielleicht können mache Fehler vergeben werden, wenn man bereut. Kannst du mir vergeben, Anne, das ich mich nicht um dich gekümmert habe? Ich kann mir selbst nicht verzeihen, aber kannst du es?" sein harter Blick war weich geworden und in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen.

Anne stand da und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Hier saß ihr Großvater, von dem sie lange Jahre nichts gewusste hatte, und bat sie um Verzeihung. Er war ihr völlig Fremd, aber er war ihr Großvater. Plötzlich rannte Anne zu ihm, fiel vor ihm auf die Knie und nahm seine Hand.

„Du bist trotz allem mein Großvater, wie könnte ich dir da nicht verzeihen?" Anne schluchzte und legte den Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Auch Sir Shirley liefen nun die Tränen die Wange hinunter.

Er strich ihr über das rote Haar. „Es tut mir alles so leid, kleine Anne." Eine Zeitlang saßen sie einfach so da.

Gilbert und Miss March gingen leise aus dem Zimmer, um Großvater und Enkelin für eine Weile allein zu lassen.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du mir verziehen hast, Anne. Dies nimmt mir zumindest einen Teil meiner Schuld. Es ist, als hatten mir deine Eltern nun auch verziehen. Wie oft habe ich von den beiden geträumt. Anklagend standen sie vor mir und riefen: Warum hast du dich nicht um unsere Tochter gekümmert? Wieso hast du sie alleine gelassen?"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber, Großvater. Alles ist gut", sagte Anne und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Du bist so eine hübsche junge Frau, Anne. Wie deine Mutter. Ich hätte einsehen sollen, dass Walter sie von ganzem Herzen geliebt hat. Ich fand sie ja auch sehr nett, aber ich hielt andere Dinge für wichtiger. Was bin ich doch für ein Narr gewesen. Was ist aus mir geworden? Ich bin einsam, alt, grau und verbittert geworden. Ich habe meinen Sohn verloren und meine Enkelin hätte ich fast nie kennen gelernt. Was führe ich doch für ein erbärmliches Leben."

„Sag so etwas nicht, Großvater. Jeden Tag gibt es ein Morgen, frei von Fehlern. Das hat mir meine Lehrerin Miss Stacey beigebracht", sagte Anne lächelnd.

Sir Shirley lächelte. „Du bist so optimistisch, kleine Anne. Erzähl mir aus Deinem Leben."

„Zuerst sollten wir jedoch wieder Gilbert und Miss March hereinholen. In Ordnung?"

Die beiden setzten sich zu ihnen und Anne erzählte aus ihrem Leben. In den nächsten zwei Tagen waren Anne und Gilbert zu Gast im Hause von Sir Shirley.

Dann hieß es jedoch Abschied nehmen. Gilbert musste wieder zu seinen Patienten und Anne vermisste ihre Kinder schrecklich. Sir John würde in einer Woche wieder nach Schottland reisen.

„Ich möchte in meiner Heimat sterben und neben meinen Ahnen begraben werden, Anne."

„Du wirst noch nicht sterben, Großvater."

„Meine Zeit neigt sich dem Ende, ich brauch mir nichts vorzumachen. Wenn du einmal nach Europa kommen solltest, dann sieh dir unser Gut an, Anne. Es ist wirklich sehr schön." Unter Tränen nahmen sie Abschied von einander. Jedem war bewusst, dass es ein Abschied für immer war.


	28. Die Briefe

Kapitel 28 Die Briefe  
  
Für den nächsten Morgen war die Abreise geplant. Anne packte gerade ihre Sachen im Hotelzimmer zusammen, als ein Bote vor der Tür stand. Er bracht ein Päckchen und einen Brief von Miss March:

_Liebe Anne,_

hier schicke ich Dir die Briefe, die mir Dein Vater aus Kanada geschickt hat. Ich habe sie bereits tausendmal gelesen und habe jedes Wort in meiner Erinnerung gespeichert. Ich glaube, dass sie für Dich wichtiger sind als für mich. Lies sie und bewahre sie gut auf. Ich weiß, Du wirst sie wie einen Schatz hüten. Es war schön, Dich und Gilbert kennen zu lernen. Gott schütze und bewahre Dich und Deine Familie, Anne.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir einmal schreiben würdest. Zu gerne hätte ich auch Eure Kinder kennen gelernt. Alles Glück, wünsche ich Dir.

Emily March.  
  
Gerührt öffnete Anne das Päckchen und sah einen Stapel Briefe vor sich. Oben auf lag ein Bild. Behutsam nahm sie es in die Hand. Ein Brautpaar war für den Fotografen stillgestanden. Auf der Rückseite stand Bertha und ich bei unserer Hochzeit.  
Anne drehte das Bild wieder um und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Ein Bild, ein Bild von ihren Eltern. Lächelnd standen sie vor der Kamera. Nun wusste Anne, wie ihre Eltern ausgesehen hatten.

„Genauso habe ich sie mir immer vorgestellt. Sie sind wunderschön", flüsterte sie und strich mit einem Finger sanft über die Gesichter.

Gilbert betrat das Zimmer und sah Anne weinend dastehen. „Anne", rief er erschrocken, „ was ist passiert?"

„Nichts, Gil" sie lächelte ihn an und wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange. „Ich hab nur zum erstenmal meine Eltern gesehen."

Verwundert sah Gilbert sie an.

„Sieh nur", sagte Anne und reichte ihm das Foto. „Sind sie nicht wunderschön?" fragte sie ihn.

„Du siehst deiner Mutter wirklich sehr ähnlich, Anne."

Anne fiel ihm um den Hals und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. „Oh, Gil, endlich weiß ich woher ich komme. Wie oft habe ich mir das als kleines Mädchen gewünscht."


	29. Zurück in Avonlea

Kapitel 29 Zurück in Avonlea  
  
„Oh, Gil ist es nicht wunderschön wieder heimzukommen?" fragte Anne, als sie von Bright River nach Avonlea fuhren. „Daheim ist es doch einfach am schönsten. Ich kann es kaum erwarten Jem und Walter zu sehen."

Sie fuhren die vertrauten roten Wege entlang und die Vögel zwitscherten ihnen munter zu, fast so, als ob sie sich ebenfalls über ihre Heimkehr freuten. Ungeduldig sprang Anne vom Wagen, als sie auf Green Gables angekommen waren. Sie konnte nicht warten, bis Gilbert ihr herunterhalf.

„Anne", rief ihr Marilla aus dem Garten zu. Anne strahlte und fiel Marilla in die Arme.

„Es ist so schön wieder daheim zu sein, Marilla. Wo sind meine Jungs? Ich kann es nicht erwarten sie zu sehen." Fragte Anne ungeduldig.

„Susan ist mit ihnen hinten im Obstgarten..." zu mehr kam Marilla nicht, denn Anne rannte bereits in den Obstgarten. „Diese Kind," Marilla schüttelte den Kopf. „Hallo, Gilbert, schön, dass ihr wieder da seid. Annes Temperament wird sich nie ändern", fügte Marilla lachend hinzu.

„Das wollen wir doch hoffen, Marilla", erwiderte Gilbert lächelnd. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg seiner Frau zu folgen.

Susan saß zusammen mit Jem und Walter auf einer Decke und spielte mit ihnen. Jem blickte auf und entdeckte seine Mama.

„Mami, Mami", rief und rannte seiner Mutter mit ausgebreiteten Armen entgegen. Anne fing ihn auf und hob ihn hoch.

„Mein Jemilein, wie sehr du mir doch gefehlt hast." Sie küsste und knuddelte ihn. Dann entdeckte Jem seinen Vater und jauchzte

„Daddy, Daddy" Gilbert nahm ihn auf den Arm und hielt ihn an sich gedrückt.  
Währenddessen ging Anne zu Walter und küsste und knuddelte ihn ebenfalls.

„Wie sehr ihr mir doch gefehlt habt. Walter du bist ja so groß geworden. Hat dir denn deine Mami auch gefehlt?" Walter griff ihr mit seiner tapsigen Babyhand an die Nase.

„Maaaammma", sagte er plötzlich.

Anne strahlte „Habt ihr das gehört? Er hat zum ersten mal Mama gesagt. Oh, Walter, mein kleines süßes Kerlchen. Du kannst ja Mama sagen." Anne war außer sich vor Freude.

„Daaaddy" sprach Walter weiter und wedelte mit seinen Ärmchen.

Gerade noch hatte Gilbert über Annes Überschwänglichkeit gelacht, doch nun war er es der begeistert seinen Sohn anstrahlte.

Susan stand da und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Zwei erwachsene Menschen, die sich aufführen wie kleine Kinder", lachend sah sie die beiden an. „Es freut mich, dass sie wieder da sind. Es Zeit für den Tee, gehen wir ins Haus." Mit diesen Worten ging sie zum Haus und Jem rannte ihr hinterher.

Anne hatte Walter auf dem Arm und Gilbert legte den Arm um sie.  
„Wir sind wirklich glücklich, nicht wahr Gil?"

„Ja, Karotte. Mit dir an meiner Seite, kann ich nur glücklich sein."

Am nächsten Abend gab es im Traumhaus ein Abendessen für Freunde und Familie. Alle waren da, Marilla, Mrs. Lynde, Susan, die Blythes und die Wrights. Anne wollte alle um sich haben und hatte sie darum eingeladen. Man aß und lachte fröhlich miteinander.

„Es tut so gut, euch alle wieder um mich zu haben", sagte Anne und lächelte sie an. „Ich habe meinen Großvater kennen gelernt und einiges über meine verstorbenen Eltern erfahren. Aber meine eigentliche Familie seid ihr. Euch allen habe ich soviel zu verdanken. Marilla du bist für mich wie eine Mutter und hast mir ein zu Hause gegeben. Diana du bist meine beste Freundin und dafür danke ich dir. Ihr alle seid meine Freunde und gehört zu meinem Leben. Doch am meisten möchte ich mich bei Gilbert bedanken. Er ist es, der mit immer zur Seite steht in Freud und in Leid. Wie wir es uns bei unserer Hochzeit geschworen haben. Wir haben unsere wundervollen Kinder. Ich liebe Dich, Gil. Wie am ersten Tag, nein, ich sollte es anders ausdrücken. Ich liebe dich mit jedem Tag mehr. Man kann es einfach nicht in Worte fassen. Ich glaube es war Gottes Wille, dass ich nicht nach Schottland zu meinem Großvater kam, sondern hier her nach Avonlea. Sonst hätte ich nie den wundervollsten Mann der Welt kennen und lieben gelernt. Hier ist mein Zuhause und meine Familie und nichts sonst auf der Welt brauche ich." Sie beugte sich zu Gilbert und küsste ihn.

Alle waren von Annes kleiner Ansprache bewegt. Jeder umarmte und küsste sie auf die Wange. Selbst Mrs. Lynde musste zugeben.

„Das waren sehr bewegende Worte, Anne. Manchmal denke ich ja du bist viel zu romantisch für diese Welt. Aber diese Worte waren wirklich schön, Anne."

Als alle gegangen waren und die Kinder schliefen. Liefen Anne und Gilbert noch in ihren Garten hinaus. Hand in Hand und der Mond leuchtete ihnen den Weg.

„Mein Anne-Mädchen, du hast heute so viele schöne Worte gesagt, wie kann ich dir nur sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

„Du brauchst es nicht mit Worten auszudrücken, Gil. Ich kann es in deinen Augen lesen."

„Vor dir kann ich nie etwa verbergen, Karotte", er lachte sie schelmisch an.

„Gilbert Blythe, du bist der einzige Mensch, der mich so nennen darf. Ich hoffe das zeigt auch dir, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

„Ja, Karotte." Er grinste und nahm eine ihrer Haarsträhnen in die Hand.  
Anne lachte und er küsste sie voller Liebe. Sie hielten sich eng umschlungen und küssten sich lange.

Dann flüsterte Anne: „Lass uns nach oben gehen, Gil ", sie ergriff seine Hand und führte ihn lächelnd zum Haus.

Es war eine bezaubernde und wunderschöne Nacht. Die Sterne funkelten am Himmel und die Grillen zirpten fröhlich ihr Lied.


	30. Walter und Bertha

Kapitel 30 Walter und Bertha

Gilbert war sogleich wieder voll in seinen Arbeitsalltag eingespannt. Während ihrer Abwesenheit hatte sich der alter Mr. Morgan bei dem Versuch die Dachrinne zu reinigen, das Bein gebrochen. Somit musste Gilbert fast täglich zur alten Morgan Farm hinausfahren, um nach ihm zu sehen. Außerdem schienen beinah alle Kinder in Avonlea die Masern zu haben. Somit war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er abends oft erst spät nach Hause kam.

Als die Kinder schliefen und Susan gegangen war, setzte Anne sich eines Abends an ihren Schreibtisch. Gilbert würde bestimmt erst wieder spät nach Hause kommen. Sie holte die Schachtel mit den Briefen hervor die ihr, Miss March geschickt hatte. Bisher hatte sie noch keinen davon gelesen, sie wollte einen Moment der absoluten Ruhe dafür abwarten.

Behutsam öffnete sie die Schachtel. Sie holte das Foto ihrer Eltern heraus und lehnte es an die Schachtel. Dann nahm sie die Briefe heraus. Einen Moment lang betrachtete sie die fein säuberliche Handschrift ihres Vaters auf dem ersten Umschlag. Vorsichtig strich sie mit einem Finger über die Zeilen.

Für Anne war es, als hielte sie einen Schatz von unermesslichem Wert in ihren Händen. In diesen Briefen standen die Worte ihres Vaters, er selbst hatte sie eigenhändig geschrieben. Was würde sie alles über ihn und ihre Mutter erfahren. Sachte holte sie den ersten Brief aus dem Umschlag und begann zu lesen.

Tief in Gedanken versunken las Anne die Briefe. Es war als würde ihr Vater zu ihr sprechen. Fast glaubte sie seine Stimme hören zu können. Tief bewegt las sie weiter. Immer wieder sprach er in den Briefen von seiner Liebe zu ihrer Mutter. Wie sehr musste er sie doch geliebt haben. Wenn er von ihr sprach klang es wie die Melodie eines Liebesliedes. Er musste sie regelrecht vergöttert haben. Schließlich hielt sie seinen letzten Brief in den Händen, in dem er von Annes Geburt sprach.

Liebe Emily,

heute habe ich den schönsten Moment in meinem ganzen Leben erlebt. Eine Welle des Glücks brach über mir zusammen, als ich meine kleine Tochter das erste mal in den Armen hielt. Ja, Du hast richtig gehört, Bertha und ich haben eine kleine Tochter. Wir werden sie Anne nennen. ANNE SHIRLEY. Ist das nicht ein wunderschöner Name. Ein wunderschöner Namen für ein wunderschönes kleines Baby. Sie ist einfach perfekt. Ihr Nase, ihr Mund, ihre Hände, ihre Augen kein Baby auf der Welt könnte schöner sein, als meine kleine Anne. Mir traten die Tränen in die Augen, als ich sie in meinen Armen hielt. Sofort war mir klar, dass ich sie liebe.

Bertha geht es gut. Die Geburt war anstrengend und es war grausam sie mit Schmerzen zu sehen, aber sie lächelt stolz über unsere kleine Tochter.  
Ich bin gerade vor dem Bett gestanden und habe beide beobachtet, wie sie friedlich schlafen. Meine Frau und meine Tochter!

Ich liebe die beiden so sehr, dass keine Worte es auszudrücken vermögen. Zum Dank für mein Glück sprach ich ein Gebet. Möge Gott meine kleine Anne immer beschützen. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass sie glücklich wird in ihrem Leben und dass sie irgendwann einen Menschen genau so sehr lieben wird, wie ich Bertha liebe.

Ich weiß du wirst Dich mit mir freuen.

In liebe Walter

Tränen rannen hemmungslos über Annes Wangen. Ihr Vater und ihre Mutter hatten sie wirklich geliebt. Er war so stolz auf sie gewesen. Anne fühlte in ihrem Herzen eine tiefe Traurigkeit und tiefe Freude zugleich. Ihre Eltern waren glücklich gewesen, aber leider nur viel zu kurz.

Sie nahm das Bild in ihre Hände und flüsterte: „Mum, Dad, ich bin glücklich, hört ihr mich? Und ich habe den Menschen gefunden, den ich von ganzem Herzen liebe". Sie strich vorsichtig über das Foto.

Gilbert betrat leise das Zimmer. Er dachte Anne würde bereits schlafen. Doch sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und hielt etwas in den Händen. Gilbert ging zu ihr. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt.

„Anne-Mädchen, du bist ja noch wach." Sie sah zu ihm auf und in ihren Augen schimmerten die Tränen. Erschrocken sah Gilbert sie an. „Anne, was ist denn? Warum weinst du denn?" er kniete sich vor ihr hin und nahm ihre Hand. Anne lächelte zaghaft.

„Es ist nichts, Gil. Ich hab nur die Briefe von meinem Vater gelesen und ...Oh, Gil er schrieb, wie stolz er war, als er mich das erste mal in seinen Armen hielt und wie sehr er meine Mutter liebte...Da musste ich einfach weinen." Mitfühlend sah Gilbert sie an.

„Anne, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich finde keine Worte, die dich trösten könnten."

Anne schüttelte den Kopf. „Gil, du brauchst nichts zu sagen." Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange und zog sie dann in seine Arme. Anne schmiegte sich an ihn.

Am nächsten Tag brachte Gilbert ihr ein Päckchen mit.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie ihn.

„Ein kleines Geschenk von mir." Antwortete er und sah zu wie sie es öffnete. Zum Vorschein kam ein Bilderrahmen. „Damit du das Foto deiner Eltern einrahmen kannst."

Anne schloss ihn in ihre Arme und küsste ihn dankbar. „Gil, du bist wirklich ein Schatz."

Das Foto kam in den hübschen Rahmen und Anne stellte es zu den anderen Bildern. Sie hatte auf ihrer Kommode eine ganze Reihe von Bildern stehen. Da waren Marilla und Matthew, ihr Hochzeitsfoto, ein Bild von Jem und Walter und jetzt kamen noch ihre Eltern hinzu.

„Nun, kannst du sie jeder Zeit ansehen," sagte Gilbert, als er die Arme um sie legte.

„Ich liebe dich ,Gil."

Am nächsten Tag setzte Anne sich an die Schreibmaschine. Sie hatte beschlossen, die Geschichte ihrer Eltern zu Papier zu bringen. Sie wollte die Liebesgeschichte von Walter und Bertha festhalten. Eine Geschichte voller Liebe, Freude und Traurigkeit. Auch wenn ihre Eltern ihr Glück nicht lange hatten genießen können, so haben sie es doch gehabt. Ihre Liebe hatte alle Schwierigkeiten überstanden. Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus Anne heraus. Bald hatte sie die Geschichte fertig und ihr Verleger war von dem Manuskript begeistert.  
Als Widmung war auf der ersten Seite des Buchs zu lesen: „ Meinem Vater und meiner Mutter zum Gedenken."

Annes neues Buch war ein voller Erfolg. Alle die es gelesen hatten, liebten die Geschichte. Sogar Mrs. Lynde war zu Tränen gerührt gewesen. Anne hatte eine Ausgabe an ihren Großvater und Miss March geschickt. Einige Zeit später kam ein begeisterter Brief von Miss March zurück

Liebe Anne,

Dein Großvater und ich sind sehr stolz auf Dich. Ich habe ihm Dein Buch vorgelesen, seine Augen sind in letzter Zeit nicht mehr sehr gut, und wir haben beide mit den Tränen gekämpft. Du hast die Geschichte Deiner Eltern wirklich gut getroffen Anne. In Wirklichkeit war es aus meiner Sicht nicht viel anders. Ich hoffe Du wirst uns auch weiterhin schreiben. Bitte erzähl uns von Deiner Familie, damit wir zumindest ein bisschen an Deinem Leben teilhaben.

Deine Emily March

P.S. Grüße bitte deinen Mann, sowie Jem und Walter von mir.

Der Briefkontakt zwischen ihnen blieb bestehen. Auch schickte Anne ein Foto von Jem und Walter nachdem sie beim Fotografen gewesen waren.


	31. Familienzuwachs

Kapitel 31 Familienzuwachs  
  
Jem war inzwischen vier Jahre alt. Er war ein aufgewecktes Kerlchen und nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Er hatte Annes rote Haare und ihren Redeschwall geerbt. Aber er war nicht so dickköpfig wie seine Mutter.

Walter war jetzt zwei Jahre geworden. Er hatte viel Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater. Walter war viel ruhiger als Jem. Er redete weniger und überhaupt schien er mehr ein sehr ruhiges und nachdenkliches Kind zu sein. Auch war er schüchtern, wenn Besuch da war. Er konnte sich mit seinen Bauklötzen beschäftigen, während Jem wie ein Wirbelwind durch Haus und Garten rannte.

Susan war in beide Kinder ganz vernarrt und Anne musste oft genug aufpassen, dass Susan die beiden nicht zu sehr verwöhnte.

Gilbert bedauerte es oft, dass er manchmal so viel zu tun hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl zuviel von seiner Familie zu verpassen.

„Wenn ich doch nicht immer weg müsste, Karotte. Ich möchte einfach hier bei euch bleiben. Dich in meinen Armen halten und unseren Kindern beim spielen zu sehen", seufzte er eines abends nach einem anstrengenden Tag. „Wie groß die zwei schon geworden sind. Sie sind schon gar keine kleinen Babys mehr", sagte er lachend.

Anne lächelte ihn an: „Vermisst du es denn, dass sie sich nicht mehr allzu oft herumtragen lassen? Stell dir vor, Gil, heute habe ich zu Jem wie immer Klein Jem gesagt, da stand er vor mir und sah mich entrüstet an. Mama, ich bin überhaupt nicht mehr klein. Am liebsten hätte ich laut losgelacht, wie er so da stand mit verschränkten Armen. Aber ich bin ernst geblieben und habe ihm versprochen ihn nicht mehr so oft Klein Jem zu nennen. Obwohl mir das bestimmt schwer fällt." Sie lachten beide und Gilbert nahm sie in den Arm.

„Jeden Tag scheinen sie größer zu werden. Ja, manchmal vermisse ich es sie herum zu tragen", vorsichtig strich er ihr dabei über die Wange.

„Aber vergiss nicht zu schnell, wie das ist, Gil. Du wirst es nämlich bald wieder brauchen können." Mit strahlenden Augen sah sie ihn an.

„Was?" er blickte ihr tief in die Augen und bemerkte das Blitzen in ihnen.

„Ja, Gil. Wir bekommen wieder ein Baby", sagte Anne und beobachtete sein Gesicht.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus.

„Anne-Mädchen. Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich Dich liebe?"

„Ich glaube schon, aber du darfst es mir ruhig trotzdem sagen," neckte sie ihn.

„Ich liebe Dich, Anne Blythe", antwortete er.

„Und ich liebe Dich, Dr. Gilbert Blythe", erwiderte Anne, bevor er sie in seine Arme schloss und küsste.

Anne und Gilbert wünschten sich natürlich ein kleines Mädchen. Und Anne war diesmal voll davon überzeugt, dass das Baby ein Mädchen war.

„Glaub mir, Gil, es ist ganz bestimmt ein Mädchen".

Gilbert lachte. „Aber woher willst du das denn wissen, Karotte?"

Anne zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich weiß es einfach," antwortete sie ernst.

Gilbert grinste und küsste sie.

Eines Nachmittags kam Mrs. Blythe zum Tee.

„Wie geht es dir, Anne?" fragte sie, während sie von Jem und Walter umlagert wurde.

„Gilbert hat uns gestern die Neuigkeit verkündet. Ich freu mich schon wieder ein kleines Baby knuddeln zu dürfen. Obwohl diese kleinen Kerlchen hier auch zum knuddeln sind", dabei drückte sie Jem und Walter an sich.

Jem sah sie entrüstet an. „Bin kein kleines Baby mehr!", verkündete er trotzig.

„Jem!" ermahnte ihn Anne wegen seiner Tonlage „So spricht man nicht mit seiner Großmutter."

Doch Jem verschränkte die Arme und hob trotzig seine Nase in die Luft. Erschrocken bemerkte Anne, dass sie früher genauso ihre Nase hochgehoben hatte.

„James Matthew!!!" sprach Anne nun in strengem Tonfall „Du wirst dich sofort für dein ungehorsames Benehmen bei deiner Großmutter entschuldigen."

Einen Augenblick lang schien es, als wolle Jem seiner Mutter trotzen. Doch dann sah er ihr in die Augen und wusste dass sie es ernst meinte.

Reumütig senkte er den Kopf und flüsterte: „Es tut mir leid, Oma."

„Du hast ja Recht, dass du kein kleines Baby mehr bist, Jem. Ich werde versuchen daran zu denken", versprach Mrs. Blythe.

Dann flitzte Jem in den Garten hinaus.

Anne seufzte; „ Es tut mir leid, Mary. In letzter Zeit kann er ziemlich dickköpfig sein. Ich glaub, dass ist eine Eigenschaft, die er leider von mir gerbt hat."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Anne. Alle Kinder kommen früher oder später in eine solche Phase. Als Gilbert fünf war, wollte er unbedingt unsere alte Kuh in den Stall bringen. Ich sagte ihm er sei noch zu klein dafür. Natürlich wollte er nicht hören und hat es trotzdem heimlich versucht. Das Ergebnis war, dass die alte Bess trotzig stehen blieb und Gil an ihr zog und zerrte, bis er schließlich am Strick abrutschte und im Misthaufen landete. Er hat fürchterlich gestunken, Anne."

Anne stellte sich gerade einen kleinen, stinkenden Gilbert vor und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Mary Blythe lachte herzhaft mit. „Oh, ich musste ihn von oben bis unten abschrubben und mir dabei die Nase zu halten".

Wieder lachte Anne laut los. In diesem Moment trat Gilbert ins Zimmer.

„Hier geht es aber lustig zu", sagte er, während er seine Mutter und dann Anne küsste.

Anne sah ihn an und begann erneut bei der Vorstellung an das eben erzählte an zu lachen.

„Was ist bloß los?" fragte Gilbert verwirrt.

Seine Mutter sah ihn verschmitzt an. „Ich muss dir gestehen, dass ich Anne die alte Geschichte mit dem Misthaufen erzählt habe", erklärte sie ihm.

„Oh, Ma," seufzte er „ jetzt hast du mich vor meiner Frau lächerlich gemacht".

Anne stand auf und legte den Arm um ihn „Nein, Gil. Aber es ist wirklich lustig, das musst du doch zugeben."

„Na, ja", gab Gilbert zu „leider muss ich euch da recht geben." Und jetzt lachten alle drei.


	32. Komplikationen

Kapitel 32 Komplikationen

Die Schwangerschaft verlief zunächst wie die vorhergehenden ohne Probleme. Aber als Anne im sechsten Monat war, änderte sich das. Anne war oft müde, mittags legte sie sich deshalb oft hin, während Susan sich um Jem und Walter kümmerte.

Zunächst sagte Anne nichts zu Gilbert, sie wollte nicht, dass er besorgt um sie herum streifte. Aber ihre Müdigkeit nahm nicht ab. Noch dazu wurde ihr jetzt schwindelig und übel. Auch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass dieses Baby nicht so oft ihn ihrem Bauch strampelte, wie es die anderen getan hatten. Als Gilbert eines Nachmittags heimkam, fand er Susan in der Küche vor.

„Wo ist denn Anne?" fragte er.

„Sie hat sich etwas hingelegt, ihr geht es nicht gut. Ehrlich gesagt mach ich mir Sorgen, lieber Doktor. Ihr geht es in letzter Zeit öfter nicht gut", antwortete Susan.

„Aber warum hat mir das keiner gesagt?"

„Ich dachte sie wüssten es", antwortete Susan kleinlaut.

Doch Gilbert lief bereits die Treppen hoch. Anne lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett.

„Anne", rief er besorgt „was ist los?"

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, Gil. Ich bin nur müde, das ist alles. Ich wollte nicht dass du dir unnötig Sorgen machst", antwortete Anne.

„Anne, wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen. Ich mache mir viel mehr sorgen, wenn du mir nicht sagst was los ist".

Gilbert wusste nicht, warum es Anne nicht gut ging. Alles schien sonst ganz normal zu sein.

Deshalb beschloss er mit ihr nach Charlottetown zu einem Spezialisten zu fahren. Anne war zunächst von der Idee nicht begeistert.

„Bitte, Anne", sagte Gilbert und sah sie flehend an.

„Also gut, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich noch mehr um mich sorgst. Fahren wir nach Charlottetown."

Jem und Walter wurden der Obhut von Susan und Marilla überlassen. Und Anne und Gilbert fuhren zu dem Spezialisten. Anne wurde Blut abgenommen, sie wurde untersucht, der Herzschlag des Babys wurde abgehört und noch vieles mehr. Aber alles schien eigentlich normal zu sein. Keiner konnte sich ihr Unwohlsein erklären. Man riet ihr lediglich sich zu schonen.

Nach einer Weile, ging es Anne besser. Sie ruhte sich auf Gilberts Bitte hin jedoch weiterhin jeden Nachmittag aus.

Einen Monat später brachte Gilbert eine Überraschung mit nach Hause.

„Ich hab jemanden mitgebracht", sagte er und hinter ihm trat Georg Miller hervor.

„George!" rief Anne und umarmte ihn „Wie schön dich zu sehen. Was treibt dich denn nach Avonlea."

„Ich wollte mal sehen, wie es euch so geht. Ich hatte in Charlottetown zu tun und da dachte ich mir, besuch doch mal Anne und Gilbert", erklärte er lächelnd.

„Lass dich mal ansehen", sagte Anne und betrachtete ihn „du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert Georg."

„Sieht man mir nicht an, dass ich inzwischen Chefarzt in der Klinik in Halifax geworden bin?"

„George", sagte Anne mit einem Augenzwinkern „das ist ja großartig."

„Aber nur dann, wenn man sich an das Klinikleben gewöhnen kann. Manchmal beneide ich ja Gilbert um seine eigene Praxis. Ich muss mich immer an die Spielregeln der Klinik halten. Aber ich muss schon sagen, Gilbert. Deine Frau hat ganz schön zugelegt" sagte er und stieß Gilbert verschmitzt in die Seite.

„Also, ich muss schon sagen, George Miller, du bist ganz schön keck", sagte Anne und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Verscherz es dir nicht gleich mit ihr", warnte Gilbert ihn lachend.

„Du siehst gut wie immer aus, Anne", versuchte George sie zu beschwichtigen.

„Pa, Pa," kam plötzlich Jem ins Zimmer gerannt „Stell dir vor, Susan macht heute mein Lieblingsessen" rief er begeistert und Gilbert nahm ihn auf den Arm.

„Wir haben Besuch, Jem." Ermahnt Anne ihn.

„Das ist Jem", verkündete Gilbert stolz „und das ist George. Sag mal artig Guten Tag, Jem".

Jem streckte George die Hand entgegen. Anne drehte sich um und sah Walter in der Tür stehen. Fremden gegenüber war Walter immer zurückhaltend.

„Walter mein Schatz, komm und sag George, Guten Tag", sagte sie und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

Walter hielt George artig die Hand hin, aber hielt sich dabei an Annes Rock fest.

Dann rannten beide Kinder in den Garten hinaus. „Ich hab ja wirklich entzückende Kinder", bemerkte George.

„Gil, ich denke du solltest jetzt Susan gestehen, dass du einen Gast mitgebracht hast," sagte Anne augenzwinkernd.

„Oh je", seufzte Gilbert, „bestimmt wird sie schimpfen, das ich unerwartet Besuch mitbringe".

„Du schaffst, das schon, Gil. Deinem Charme kann Susan doch nicht widerstehen", sagte Anne lachend und gab ihm einen Kuss.

George blieb für ein paar Tage in Avonlea und sie hatten viel Spaß zusammen. Abends saßen sie noch lange im Traumhaus zusammen und unterhielten sich prächtig. George hatte in Halifax eine Verlobt und die beiden planten im Frühjahr zu heiraten.

„Das ist ja großartig George. Wann werden wir sie mal kennen lernen?" fragte Anne wissbegierig.

„Ich hoffe doch bald, ich wollte sie eigentlich mitbringen, aber ihre Tante ist kurzfristig erkrankt und Sarah wollte lieber bei ihr bleiben." Antwortete George.

„Wollt ihr nicht an Weihnachten herkommen? Weihnachten ist in Avonlea wunderschön. Was meinst du, Gil?"

„Das wäre toll, wie sieht es aus George?" fragte Gilbert.

„Ich werde mit Sarah darüber reden, es ist ein nettes Angebot von euch."


	33. Leben und Tod

Kapitel 33 Leben und Tod

Am nächsten Tag würde George abreisen und Gilbert würde ihn nach Bright River fahren. Sie verabschiedeten sich und Gilbert lud das Gepäck auf den Wagen.

Anne fühlte sich an diesem Morgen nicht besonders und wollte sich ein wenig hinlegen. Gilbert und George wollten gerade losfahren, da kam Susan aus dem Haus gestürmt.

„Herr Doktor! Herr Doktor!," rief sie aufgeregt und rannte zum Wagen.

„Was ist denn Susan?" fragte Gilbert.

„Kommen sie schnell. Ihrer Frau geht es überhaupt nicht gut..." rief sie atemlos.

Gilbert sprang vom Wagen und rannte zum Haus zurück. Voller Angst rannte er die Treppen zum Schlafzimmer hoch. Anne lag zusammen gekrümmt auf dem Bett.

„Anne, was ist ?" fragte sie Gilbert aufgeregt.

„Ich hab Schmerzen, Gil," keuchte Anne und hielt ihren Bauch.

„Sind es Wehen?" frage Gilbert weiter, während er ihren Bauch abtastete.

Anne schüttelte den Kopf „Nein... ein stechender Schmerz, der nicht aufhört."

Inzwischen war auch George ins Zimmer geeilt. „Stechender Schmerz?" fragte er. Er sah Anne an, fühlte ihren Puls und überlegte. „Sieht nach einer vorzeitigen Plazentablösung aus", murmelte er und Gilbert sah ihn panisch an. „Susan," rief George „schnell richten sie heißes Wasser und Handtücher her. Gil ich hole deine Arztkoffer. Hast du Äther da?" fragte er.

Gilbert nickte verwirrt, „Unten in meinem Büro. Im Medikamentenschrank." Er hielt Annes Hand und schluckte. Als Arzt wusste er genau, was passieren konnte. In den meisten Fällen war bei einer vorzeitigen Plazentaablösung das Kind bereits tot und oft konnte nur mit Mühe die Mutter gerettet werden. Doch im Moment wollte er solche Dinge nicht wissen. Er war jetzt nur der ängstliche Ehemann, der um Leben von Mutter und Kind bangte.

Anne sah ihn aus angsterfüllten Augen an. „Gil... was bedeutete das?" fragte sie und drückte seine Hand. „Was ist mit unserem Kind"

Schweißperlen waren auf ihrer Stirn zu sehen.

„Pssst. Anne-Mädchen. Es wird alles gut," er strich ihr über die Wange. Seine Stimme schien ihm seltsam fremd und es kam ihm vor, als hätte ein Fremder die Worte ausgesprochen.

George kam zurück ins Zimmer geeilt. Er wusste, dass er das ärztliche Kommando hier übernehmen musste. Gilbert würde dazu nicht in der Lage sein. Er zog eine Spritze auf und sprach zu Anne.

„Ich gebe dir jetzt erst einmal ein Beruhigungsmittel, Anne. Der Schmerz wird dann nachlassen. Dann können wir schauen was los ist, ok?"

Anne nickte nur. Das Beruhigungsmittel wirkte rasch und der Schmerz ließ nach. Anne war dadurch wie benebelt. Wie aus der Ferne nahm sie die Stimmen von Gilbert und George war. Sie sah sie wie durch einen Schleier arbeiten. Was geschah hier nur? Fragte sie sich.

George hatte mit der Untersuchung begonnen. Er hielt sein Stetoskop auf Annes Bauch, um die Herztöne des Kindes zu hören. Er führte es an verschiedene Stellen.

Gilbert bemerkte entsetzt, wie ernst sein Gesichtsausdruck war. Die ganze Zeit über hielt Gilbert Annes Hand. Fragend sah er zu George hinüber. George sah ihm in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie ein Messer fuhr dieses Kopf schütteln durch Gilberts Herz. Ihr Baby hatten sie also verloren. Gilbert wusste, dass all ihr tun nun darum ging die Mutter zu retten.

„Wir werden sie mit Äther betäuben, Gil" sagte George. „Du überwachst ihren Puls, in Ordnung?" Gilbert nickte nur stumm, er brachte keinen Ton über die Lippen.

Anne war betäubt und George musste nun das kleine Wesen aus ihrem Bauch holen. Gilbert zählte unablässig ihren Puls. Susan hatte inzwischen Jem und Walter schnell nach Green Gables gebracht. Dort saßen jetzt zwei alte Damen und warteten ängstlich auf eine Nachricht. Anne verlor inzwischen viel Blut und entsetzt stellte Gilbert fest, dass ihr Puls schwächer wurde.

„George" rief er alamiert, „der Puls wird schwächer," die reine Panik klang aus seiner Stimme.

„Leg eine Infusion" ordnete George an. Gilbert legte die Infusion, der ein Herz-Kreislauf-Medikament beigemengt war. Einige Minuten stabilisierte sich Annes Puls, wie Gilbert erleichterter fest stellte. Dann war es endlich vorbei. George hatte das Baby in eine Decke eingewickelt. Schlaff lag das kleine rosa Wesen darin. Es war zu spät. Anne und Gilberts kleine Tochter hatte keine Chance gehabt. Die Blutungen waren gestoppt und im Moment war Annes Lage stabil.

„Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, Gil" flüsterte George, als er ihm seine kleine tote Tochter zeigte.

Tränen schimmerten in Gils Augen. Hier lag ihre winzige kleine Tochter, sie war wunderhübsch. Anne hatte wirklich recht gehabt, es war ein Mädchen, aber ihnen sollte diese Glück nicht beschert sein.

„Anne hat viel Blut verloren, Gil. Wir müssen sehen, dass sie kein Fieber bekommt", sprach George weiter. Gilbert nickte stumme. Die weinende Susan nahm die kleine Joyce an sich und trug sie hinaus.

Gilbert wich keinen Moment von Annes Seite. Blass und bleich lag sie in den Kissen. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick. Hilflos musste er warten, was geschehen würde.

Am nächsten Tag wurde die kleine Joyce auf dem Friedhof von Avonlea beigesetzt. Mr. und Mrs. Blythe, Marilla, Rachel, Susan und Diana standen schockiert vor dem kleinen Grab.

Gilbert und George blieben bei Anne, denn ihre Lage war unverändert. Erschöpft war Gilbert an ihrem Bett in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Er erwachte durch Annes unruhige Bewegungen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und warf unruhig ihren Kopf hin und her. Gilbert befühlte ihre Stirn und stellte fest, wie heiß sie war. Mit trockener Kehle rief er nach George.

Besorgt, blickte George auf Anne. „Verdammt" murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Die Lage war schlecht. Das Fieber würde Anne ihre ganze verbliebene Kraft kosten. Schlimme Stunden voller Bangen und Hoffen standen dem Traumhaus bevor. Alle beteten für Anne.

Verzweifelt saß Gilbert an ihrem Bett und rief irgendwann in Richtung Himmel: „Lieber Gott, du darfst sie mir nicht nehmen. Ich brauche sie, die Kinder brauchen sie. Wie könnte ich ohne sie leben. Bitte lieber Gott ich flehe dich an. Nimm sie uns nicht." Erschöpft war er auf seinem Stuhl eingeschlafen.

Anne öffnete die Augen und wusste nicht, was geschehen war. Dann fiel es ihr plötzlich wieder ein, diese Schmerzen und die Angst. Ihre Hand ging schwach zu ihrem nun flachen Bauch. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie fühlte ganz genau, dass sie ihr Baby verloren hatte. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah Gilbert. Sein Gesicht hatte er auf dem Bett vergraben und seine Hand lag dicht bei ihrer. Kraftlos versuchte sie seine Hand zu erreichen und schaffte es sie sachte zu berühren. Gilbert war sofort hell wach. Er sah, dass Anne wach war und legte seine Hand prüfend auf ihre Stirn. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie kein Fieber mehr hatte.

„Anne. Gott sei dank, du bist wach." Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber ihre Kehle war so trocken, dass sie keinen Ton herausbrachte. „Warte, ich hol dir ein Glas Wasser." Behutsam führte er ihr das Glas an die Lippen.

„Gil...unser Baby...was ist..." brachte sie mühsam hervor.

„Anne, du darfst dich jetzt nicht aufregen." Antwortete Gilbert.

„Bitte... sag es mir", flehte Anne. Traurig schüttelte Gilbert den Kopf. Brennend stachen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. „War es ein Mädchen?" fragte Anne mühsam weiter.

Gilbert wusste, dass er es ihr sagen musste. Er nickte „es war unsere kleine Joyce."

Anne liefen die Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Gilbert hielt sie in seinen Armen. Kurz darauf war sie erschöpft eingeschlafen. Doch diesmal war es ein Schlaf, der zur Erholung beitrug.


	34. Trauer

Kapitel 34 Trauer  
  
Bereits am nächsten Tag konnte Anne eine Suppe zu sich nehmen. Sie war noch ziemlich schwach und schlief darum viel. Allen war die Erleichterung über Annes gebesserten Gesundheitszustand anzusehen.

Gilbert war die Trauer und die Angst der vergangen Tage deutlich anzusehen. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Als Marilla hörte, daß Anne das Fieber besiegt hatte, liefen ihr Tränen der Erleichterung über die Wangen. Ihr kleines Mädchen würde am Leben bleiben.

George sprach mit Gilbert im Wohnzimmer.

„Ich habe gerade nach Anne gesehen," begann er. „Ihr Zustand bessert sich von Stunde zu Stunde. Ich habe keinerlei Bedenken, daß sie bald wieder gesund sein wird. Vielmehr denke ich, daß der seelische Zustand ein Problem werden konnte. Oft können sich nach einem solchen Ereignis Depressionen einstellen. Was natürlich im Augenblick schlecht für ihre Genesung wäre," er sah Gilbert an, der müde vor ihm saß. „Ich denke das beste ist, wenn du eure Kinder so bald wie möglich wieder nach Hause holst. Es wird sie trösten und ablenken."

Gilbert nickte „Du hast sicher recht, George."  
Gedankenverloren ging er zu Anne und setzte sich an ihr Bett.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. „Gil..." flüsterte sie und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.

Er kniete sich vor das Bett und ergriff ihre Hand. „Anne-Mädchen, ich bin ja hier".

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über ihr blasses Gesicht. Sie strich ihm über die Wange. „Du siehst müde aus, Gil," hauchte sie.

„Es geht mir gut, Karotte. Seit dem ich weiß, das es dir bessert geht."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Gil. Ich liebe dich. Und darum werde ich auch wieder gesund werden. Für dich und für unsere Söhne. Geh schlafen, Gil. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Karotte. Ich werde bei dir bleiben und auf dich aufpassen."

„Geh schlafen, Gil. Oder willst du, daß ich mir Sorgen um dich mache?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Sie sahen sich schweigend an und Trauer lag über ihnen. In Annes Augen schimmerten Tränen. „Ich bleibe so lange, bist du eingeschlafen bist," sagte Gilbert und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Anne drückte seine Hand. Nicht lange und sie war eingeschlafen.

Von Tag zu Tag wurde Anne kräftiger. Aber der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen war schlimmer, als alles andere. Es war als hätte ihr Herz ein Loch und die Wunde klaffte tief in ihrem Inneren. Die Narbe würde bleiben. Doch der Schmerz würde langsam vergehen. Er würde mit der Zeit nicht mehr so stechend sein.

Als Jem und Walter einige Tage später nach Hause kamen lag wieder etwas Freude im Haus. Die beiden stürmten an das Bett ihrer Mutter und umarmten sie. Jem hatte ihr einen Strauß Siebenstern mitgebracht. „Die hab ich auf dem nach Hause weg selbst gepflückt, Mama. Nur für dich, damit du bald wieder gesund bist" erzählte er seiner Mutter stolz.

„Das ist sehr lieb von Dir, Jem", sie drückte ihn an sich und küsste ihn.

„Walter, auch lieb," mischte sich dieser ein.

„Natürlich, bist du auch lieb, Walter, mein Schatz" und sie drückte auch Walter an sich.

„So jetzt ist es aber gut. Eure Mama braucht ein bisschen Ruhe," sagte Gilbert und scheuchte die Kinder vom Bett.

„Aber ich muß Mama, doch noch soviel erzählen..." warf Jem entsetzt ein.

„Jemilein, erzähl es mir, wenn du mich heute Mittag wieder besuchen kommst. In Ordnung? Ich will alles ganz genau wissen, ja?" sagte Anne. Jem nickte eifrige und rannte dann mit Walter aus dem Zimmer.

Die Wochen vergingen und Anne wurde wieder gesund. Tagsüber, wenn sie mit Jem und Walter zu tun hatte, ging es ihr gut. Sie fing meist abends an zu grübeln, wenn sie Zeit für sich hatte. Nach außen hin wirkte sie fröhlich und ausgeglichen. Doch alle die sie gut kannten, konnte sie damit nicht täuschen. Am meisten spürte Gilbert ihren Schmerz hinter der Fassade. Als er einmal spät nach Hause kam, stand Anne gedankenverloren am Fenster.

„Warum schläfst du denn noch nicht, mein Schatz," fragte er sie nach der Begrüßung.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen," sagte Anne.

Gilbert drehte sie zu sich um und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Anne, so geht das nicht weiter. Du schläfst kaum und isst fast nichts."

„Ich kann einfach nicht, Gil. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es überwinden soll", traurig senkte sie den Kopf.

Gilbert umfasste mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht und sagte: „Wir müssen da gemeinsam durch, Anne. Ich weiß, wie sehr du leidest. Auch in mir nagt der Schmerz. Aber wir müssen weiterleben."

„Oh, verzeih mir, Gil. Ich war so mit meinem Kummer beschäftigt, daß ich ganz vergessen habe, daß auch du Kummer hast. Was bin ich doch nur für eine schlechte Ehefrau. Wir haben beide unsere Tochter verloren." Sie nahm seine Hand und küsste sie. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.

„Du bist die beste Ehefrau, die man nur haben kann, Karotte. Werden wir nun gemeinsam unsere Trauer überwinden?" fragte er.

„Ja, Gil," sie schlang die Arme um sie.

Gilbert wollte sie sanft auf die Lippen küssen, doch Anne zog seinen Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn so intensiv, wie sie es seit langem nicht mehr getan hatte. Gilbert spürte, wie sehr er sich nach ihren Küssen sehnte.

„Bitte bleib ganz nah bei mir," flüsterte Anne an sein Ohr. „Ich brauche dich so sehr, Gil."

In dieser Nacht liebten sie sich mit aller Sehnsucht und auch einer gewissen Verzweiflung. Eng umschlungen schliefen sie dann ein.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Anne eine Entscheidung getroffen. In all den Wochen nach dem schrecklichen Ereignis, war sie noch nicht auf dem Friedhof gewesen. Sie hatte noch nicht den Mut gehabt, an das kleine Grab zu treten. Jetzt hatte sie beschlossen hinzugehen. Sie musste von Joyce Abschied nehmen, damit die Heilung der Wunde beginnen konnte.

Es war ein kalter, klarer Dezembertag. Bald war Weihnachten. In der Nacht war ein wenig Schnee gefallen, der jetzt wie Puderzucker auf den Bäumen und Feldern lag. Susan war bei den Kindern und Anne hatte ihr nur gesagt, daß sie einen kurzen Spaziergang machen wolle.

Anne genoss ihren Weg zum Friedhof. Zum ersten mal seit langem, fiel er die Schönheit von Prince Edward Island wieder auf. Einen Moment zögerte sie als sie vor dem kleinen Friedhof hinter der Kirche stand. Doch dann ging sie entschlossen hinein. Dicht neben dem Grab von Matthew, war ein viel kleineres ausgehoben worden. Auf einem Holzkreuz stand der Name ihrer Tochter Joyce Blythe. Anne schluckte schwer, als sie die Worte las. Mit einer Hand strich sie über das Holzkreuz.

„Joyce", flüsterte sie leise und die Tränen rannen dabei über ihre Wangen. Anne viel vor dem Grab auf die Knie und begann weinend ihr Gebet. Dann sah sie zu Matthews Grab hinüber. „Matthew", flüsterte sie leise „unsere kleine Joyce ist jetzt bei dir. Bitte, Matthew, pass auf sie auf. Sie ist noch so klein, sie braucht doch jemanden, der auf sie aufpasst."

Inzwischen war Gilbert auf der Suche nach ihr. Nachdem Susan ihm gesagt hatte, dass Anne spazieren gegangen war, wusste er gleich, das er in Richtung Friedhof gehen musste. Er kannte Anne so gut wie sonst keiner und wusste, daß sie dort zu finden war. Er sah sie vor dem kleinen Grab knien und ein Stich fuhr ihm durchs Herz bei diesem Anblick.

„Anne" sagte er leise und berührte sacht ihre Schulter. Mit verweinten Augen, sah sie zu ihm auf. „Wir wollten das ganze doch gemeinsam durchstehen," sagte Gilbert und kniete nun ebenfalls vor dem Grab.

Anne nahm seine Hand. „Ich musste endlich von Joyce Abschied nehmen," antwortete Anne und wischte sich die Tränen fort. „Meinst du Matthew wird auf sie aufpassen. Sie ist doch noch so klein."

„Natürlich, wird er das tun," sagte Gilbert und sah sie an. Auch in seinen Augen schimmerten die Tränen. Anne nahm ihn in den Arm und jeder versuchte den anderen zu trösten.


End file.
